the Space between us
by emmacbswan
Summary: post 3x11.. Emma , ayant retrouvé la mémoire revient à Storybrooke avec Henry pour combattre la nouvelle malédiction. Comment vont se passer les retrouvailles entre Regina, Henry et Emma. PréSwanqueen / Swanqueen . rated M pour la suite si tout se passe bien entre elles.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, c'est mon premier texte publié ici. JE n'ai pas de béta donc désolée pour les erreurs. ( technique ou de rédaction)

Je ne suis pas propriétaire des droits sur cette série. j'emprunte juste les personnages pour me faire plaisir, sans gain aucun. ETC...

J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à me lire. Ce premier chapitre a été écrit et publié rapidement , sans beaucoup de temps pour les corrections à cause de soucis techniques. Les prochains seront plus travaillés dans la mise en forme.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

STORYBROOKE, MAINE

3am

Du plus loin qu'elle s'en souvienne , Emma Swan n'avait compté que sur elle même. Les rares personnes auxquelles elle s'était laissée à faire confiance, l'avait trahie, abandonnée ou pire. Comme cette famille qui lui avait fait entrevoir ce qu'était le bonheur d'être ensemble et l'avait finalement totalement exclu de leur vie dès leur premier « vrai » enfant en route.

Emma, depuis, s'était promis de ne compter que sur elle. Elle n'avait besoin de personne, comme personne n'avait besoin d'elle.

Tout cela avait changé depuis Henry.

Tous les sentiments qu'elle croyait totalement étranger à sa vie, l'amour, la tendresse, le besoin de l'autre... Tout cela elle l'avait découvert et plus encore.

Grâce à Henry, elle avait découvert ses parents , son histoire, son rôle de « sauveuse ».

Dans sa nouvelle vie, à Storybrooke, le féerique côtoyait la magie noire, les sorts, les vœux...

Sa vie, la vraie avait commencée en ce soir d'anniversaire, lorsque fermant les yeux elle avait souhaité de ne plus être seule pour les prochaines dates importantes de sa vie.

Pendant l'année passée, elle avait vécu une autre vie encore. Une invention, un mirage, elle avait presue épousé un singe volant, changé de style, construit une vie de mère célibataire , mais avec une stabilité qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagée ni même espérée.

Tout cela était fini, tout cela était faux, tout cela était une leurre, un joli leurre offert par celle qui , au moment où elle avait ouvert les yeux ,occupait ses pensées.

Regina Mills.

Si Emma pensait à Régina et à son ancienne vie de solitaire, c'est qu'elle imaginait à quel point la vie de Regina devait être dure en ce moment. Même si l'année écoulée avait disparue de sa mémoire comme l'en avait informé Charmant, la douleur devait être là.

Elle avait perdu son fils. Elle l'avait sauvé, LEUR fils en sacrifiant leur vie commune et même les souvenirs qu'il pouvait avoir d'elle. Henry ne savait même pas qu'elle existait, alors que pour elle, il était TOUT.

Emma, qui était arrivée depuis quelques heures seulement à Storybrook, avait trouvé refuge chez ses parents.

Henry dormait paisiblement dans l'ancienne chambre d'Emma, pendant qu'elle tentait de trouver une position confortable sur le canapé.

Elle ne savait pas comment aborder cette nouvelle journée. Elle voulait faire les choses dans le bon ordre, ne pas brusquer Henry mais elle doutait que les choses puissent être simples, surtout avec le nouveau sort qui pesait sur les habitant de storybrooke.

Les yeux toujours fermés, elle senti une présence tout près d'elle.

Des bruits de parquets qui grince. Elle s'assit brusquement, et entendit un cri .

_- Emma , tu m'as fait peur !_

_- Snow, Marie M.. excuse moi, je ne voulais pas... Quelle heure est-il ._

_- Il doit être 3h. J'ai toujours un petit creux à cette heure de la nuit._

_- pas de problème, ça doit être le bébé, enfin mon petit frère ou.._

_- sans doute.. tu sais Emma, je .. enfin,.. je suis si contente que tu sois là... avec Henry_

_- …_

_- je ne veux pas que tu penses que cet enfant …_

_- ...prend ma place..._

_- oui ..enfin non.. je ..j'espère que.._

_- Snow , arrête, ne t'inquiète pas.. .._

Les deux femmes, se sourirent en silence.

Chacune sachant que ces moments de silence et de paix n'étaient que provisoire. Le soleil amènerait avec lui son lot de décisions à prendre, de choix à faire.

Snow sortit du frigo du lait et un énorme Cheese Cake entamé. Elle posa deux cuillères et deux verres sur la table. Chacune attaqua une «face» de la montage de crème.

_- Man, je peux te poser une question ?_

_- Bien sur ma chérie, répondit snow, émue par le terme choisit par sa fille._

_- Regina ? Comment va t elle ?_

_- Mmmm... Mal. ...Elle semble perdue. Même si pour nous, vous n'êtes partis que quelques semaines, elle est totalement perdus sans... Henry. Je crois qu'elle se concentre sur la malédiction mais je la connais. Elle est dévastée. Je crois qu'elle ne dort quasiment pas. Elle reste enfermée , seule dans le manoir ou dans son bureau à la mairie._

Emma fut émue plus que de raison . Ses craintes se confirmaient.

Grâce à la potion que Hook lui avait fait boire, elle se rappelait.

Sa relation si tendue avec Madame LE Maire. Mais elle se rappelait aussi qu'ensemble elle avait sauvé la ville, Henry... Elle savait aussi que Regina lui avait offert une vie heureuse avec Henry, une vie entière de souvenir à deux, ses propres souvenirs. Pour elle. Pour Henry.

_- Je dois aller la prévenir que nous sommes rentrés . Je dois lui dire qu'Henry va bien. Et je dois aussi la prévenir qu'il ne se souvient pas de vous, d'elle,de storybrooke.._

_- Je crois qu'elle le sait , tu sais. C'est elle qui à fabriqué la potion. Et c'est elle qui a explicitement demandé à Hook de te la donner à toi, et non à Henry._

_- Mais.. pourquoi... ?_

-_ Je crois que les mots : stupide, bornée, mauvais caractère, ont été prononcés à ton encontre …_ dit snow en souriant_... « je crois qu'elle s'est dit que ca prendrait trop de temps pour Hook et Henry de te faire croire en tout ça...Je crois aussi c'est que c'est le seul moment ou je l'ai vu esquisser une semblant de sourire depuis longtemps._

-_ Toujours à mes dépends je vois... répondit Emma en souriant mais ces yeux etait triste. Elle revoyait le sourire , si désespéré de Regina au moment ou elles s'était séparée à la frontière de la ville . Ce regard si sincère qu'elle lui avait lancé, lui offrant tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour Henry. Regina lui avait offert le trésor de sa vie.__C'est la dernière fois qu'on lui a vraiment parlé. Depuis , je crois qu'elle ne fait qu'attendre._

Emma lui devait bien une visite , pour la prévenir, pour lui parler. Au fond d'elle même , elle savait que depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé la mémoire, elle attendait ce moment parmi tous, avec plus de peur, mais aussi plus d'envie que les autres.

Marie-Margaret, qui venait d'engloutir une part de cheese cake monstueuse et un verre de lait montrait des signes de fatigues. Emma lui désigna l'étage et lui dit de retourner se coucher.

_- va t'allonger.. je range tout ça. Et ne t 'inquiète pas, je crois que.._

_- tu vas aller la voir maintenant c'est ça... tu sais que tu risques de te faire «désintégrer» si elle n'apprécie pas_

_- je prend le risque. Je crois qu'elle meurt d'envie d'avoir des nouvelles d'Henry._

_- Essaies d'être rentrée pour le réveil de ton fils.._

_- oui maman..._

Elle sourit de pouvoir prononcer ce mot. Maman.

Quelques minutes après, elle se retrouva dans les rues désertes de Storybrook.

Malgré l'année passée, une belle année malgré le « singe » , elle se sentait à la maison. Et l'idée que quelqu'un , ou quelque chose vienne encore menacer sa maison, sa famille lui donnait une force et une rage incroyable. Elle parcourue le chemin jusqu'au manoir de Regina sans même sans rendre compte,, sans faire attention. Ses pieds la portaient sans qu'elle y pense vers ce lieu qui avait vu tant de tension, tant de rivalité et de joutes verbales. Mais c'est aussi le lieu où son fils avait grandit, et où finalement, chacune à sa manière avait accepté l'autre dans un rôle de mère, de maman, de sauveuse, peu importe. Elles s'étaient acceptées mutuellement dans la vie de leur fils, dans leurs vies.

Emma était devant le manoir. Elle resta là, dans l'ombre des arbres de la rue quelques minutes sans bouger.

Elle sentait son cœur battre un peu plus fort.

Sans doute à cause de la marche rapide qu'elle venait de faire.

Sans doute.

Ses bottes la portèrent finalement jusqu'au porche.

Elle resta la main , dans les airs, attendant que sa volonté de frapper soit plus forte que sa peur de faire une grosse erreur en venant à cette heure de la nuit.

Aucun bruit ne parvenait de la demeure. Aucune lumière non plus.

Elle se dit que , si elle frappait doucement, si Regina dormait, elle n'entendrait pas. Que les choses seraient plus simples. Et que si elle était réveillée alors, cela suffirait pour se faire entendre. Elle se dit beaucoup de choses. Toujours la main en suspension, à quelques centimètres de la porte.

Et dans une fulgurance qu'il l'étonna elle même, elle sentit sa main contre la porte, à trois reprises. Trois petits coups secs mais franc.

Elle n'osa pas respirer. Épiant chaque bruit, chaque murmure pouvant venir de la maison.

Elle fermait même les yeux. Ne laissant son esprit focalisé uniquement sur le bruit qu'elle attendait. Celui de talons sur le carrelage. Celui d'une serrure. Même celui d'une voix maugréant contre une visite inattendue.

Elle attendait.

Rien ne vint. Pas un murmure. Pas un bruit. Elle resta quelques minutes.

Elle renonça à frapper de nouveau. Elle recula sans quitter la porte des yeux. Puis, décida que c'était mieux ainsi. Que de toute façon, elle n'aurait pas su quoi dire. Ni comment être. Elle sourit en pensant aux sarcasmes auxquels elle avait sans doute échappé. Mais son sourire se figea. Elle fut prise d'un moment de panique. Elle espérait que Regina allait bien. Que rien de grave ne c'était passé.

De toutes façons, elle ne pouvait pas entrer par effraction. Elle revendrait demain matin. C'était mieux.

Elle quitta le chemin qui menait au manoir pour retrouver la rue Mifflin et rentrer retrouver le sofa des Charmants, la chaleur de sa famille et surtout le sourire de son fils.

Elle mit plus longtemps qu'à l'aller. Elle prit son temps, profitant de ces moments de calme avant la tempête.

Lorsqu'elle tourna à l'angle de la rue, elle resta figée par ce qu'elle vit.

En face l'appartement des Charmants, sur le trottoir de l'autre côté de la rue, se tenait une silhouette légèrement éclairée par le lampadaire, mais suffisamment dans l'ombre pour que le visage ne soit pas reconnaissable.

Emma su en un instant, au plus profond d'elle même que cette silhouette était celle de Regina.

Elle se tenait debout, les mains dans les poches de son trench coat.

Le visage était levé vers l'étage de l'appartement de Snow.

Regina avait du apprendre qu'Henry était là.

Emma ne savait pas quoi faire.

Devait-elle faire connaître sa présence ?

Devait-elle attendre, cachée, que Regina soit prête ?

Elle ne voulait pas interrompre ce qu'elle voyait.

Mais elle ressentait , elle voyait que Regina souffrait. Elle ressentait un manque , une peine énorme. Alors, doucement elle approcha. Elle changea de trottoir, pour être un peu plus dans la lumière, pour ne pas surprendre ni effrayer cette femme qui lui semblait si fragile en cet instant.

Elle décida de s'arrêter à une vingtaine de mètre d'où se trouvait Regina.

Elle voulait que ce soit Regina qui la voit et qui décide de venir ou non vers elle.

Elle n'attendit que quelques secondes avant de voir le visage qu'elle observait se tourner vers elle.

Emma ne savait pas quoi faire d'elle. Ses bras étaient ballants le long de son corps. Elle se tenait , les pieds légèrement écartés comme si elle attendait une attaque. Mais son regard n'était que tendresse envers Regina.

Deux minutes. 120 secondes. Une éternité avant que Regina, qui pourtant regardait droit vers elle, ne se manifeste. Elle baissa la tête, comme pour prendre une décision et prit une inspiration profonde et lente. Elle releva les eux et fixa Emma, elle ne la quitta pas des yeux pendant toute le temps où elle se dirigea vers elle. Les mains toujours dans les poches.

Emma quand à elle, figée par le regard si dense qui la transperçait, ne respirait plus. Regina avait traversé la rue, comme une reine, le port de tête fière mais plus elle approchait et plus Emma voyait les lèvres rouges trembler et le regard noir s'embuer. Celle ci s'arrêta à quelques mètres. Elle sourit, de ce sourire si doux qu'Emma avait vu un an auparavant, au moment de leurs adieux.

Emma fit de même , toujours aussi mal à l'aise . Elle piétinait , d'un pied sur l'autre.

Aucune n'osait rompre le silence si confortable.

Aucune n'osait parcourir les derniers mètres.


	2. Chapter 2

_Deux minutes. 120 secondes. Une éternité avant que Regina, qui pourtant regardait droit vers elle, ne se manifeste. Elle baissa la tête, comme pour prendre une décision et prit une inspiration profonde et lente. Elle releva les yeux et fixa Emma, elle ne la quitta pas des yeux pendant toute le temps où elle se dirigea vers elle. Les mains toujours dans les poches._

_Emma quand à elle, figée par le regard si dense qui la transperçait, ne respirait plus. Regina avait traversé la rue, comme une reine, le port de tête fière mais plus elle approchait et plus Emma voyait les lèvres rouges tremblées et le regard noir s'embuer. Celle ci s'arrêta à quelques mètres. Elle sourit, de ce sourire si doux qu'Emma avait vu un an auparavant, au moment de leurs adieux. _

_Emma fit de même , toujours aussi mal à l'aise . Elle piétinait , d'un pied sur l'autre. _

_Aucune n'osait rompre le silence si confortable. _

_Aucune n'osait parcourir les derniers mètres. _

Chaptitre 2 -

C'est finalement Regina, qui osa la première.

- _Bonsoir Miss Swan !_ Dit elle en souriant

Emma se précipita vers elle et dut faire appel à ton sa volonté pour ne pas la serrer dans ces bras. Elle se contenta de poser une main sur le bras en souriant :

_- on est revenu au nom de famille, madame Mills. Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade . Mais.._

- _comment va-t-il_ ? Interrogea impatiemment Régina

_- Il va très bien, très bien mais il ne se souvient pas, il pense que nous sommes venus pour mon travail. JE ne lui ai rien dit._

- _Je comprends..._

Les yeux de Regina étaient remplis de larmes. Elle ne voulait pas paraître faible mais rien n'y faisait. Elle baissa la tête pour cacher au maximum son émotion à Emma. Celle-ci n'était pas dupe et comprenait. Dans un élan d'audace qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, elle posa son index sous le menton de Regina pour lui relever le visage.

_- Regina, regardez moi !_

Cete dernière, fière et presque honteuse de paraître si fragile, refusait de planter son regard dans celui d'Emma qui ne la quittait pas.

-_ Régina, nous allons trouver une solution. Nous avons déjà traversé pire ensemble. Et nous savons que Henry est un enfant plein de ressources et d'imagination. Nous allons trouver un moyen de lui révéler tout ça sans lui faire de mal._

_- Peut être... je ne sais pas... je … mais au fait que faites vous dans les rues à cette heure-ci ?_

_- Et vous, comment avez vous su ?._

_- la magie... j'ai sentie votre magie lorsque vous êtes entrée à Storybrooke. J'ai su que vous étiez là, et j'ai pensé que vous ne laisseriez pas Henry... du coup je suis venu jusqu'ici, je ne pouvais plus attendre seule chez moi... je tournais en rond.. c'est idiot, surtout en pleine nuit..._

_- pas tant que ça... je … en fait je reviens de chez vous... j'étais partie vous prévenir mais.._

_ ..j'étais déjà sortie …_

Les deux femmes souriaient. Rarement Emma n'avait vu Regina aussi calme et presque douce. Jamais , la « reine » ne laissait paraître ses faiblesses si longtemps . L'absence d'Henry lui pesait tant , et l'envie de le revoir devait être si fort que rien d'autre ne comptait. Emma ne voulait pas brusquer son fils et en même temps elle aurait aimer soulager la peine de Regina.

_- Regina, je voulais vous remercier _

_- .._

_- pour les souvenirs... vos souvenirs, l'enfance d'Henry... ma vie pendant cette année. Même si tout cela était faux, même si …_ Emma éclata de rire en repensant à Walsh...

_- Qu'est ce qui vous faire rire ma chère ?_

_- Oh, .. juste une chose qui pourrait faire de moi la risée de tout storybrooke pendant des générations._

_- Et bien je crois que nous garderons tout ça pour des jours meilleurs miss Swan. Nous avons une malédiciton à combattre... et je ne pense pas que nous trouverons la solution dans vos histoires honteuses. J'espère que vous n'avez pas totalement gâché l'éducation de mo..notre fils._

Emma sourit.

Regina avait retrouvé un peu de son autorité naturelle et Emma lui en était reconnaissante. Jamais elle ne l'aurait avouer mais elle aimait bien être un peu malmené par Regina. Cela faisait partie du jeu. elle se sentait vraiment chez elle maintenant. Et Regina avait parlé de Leur fils...

_- Peut être pourrions nous reparler de tout ça demain ? Suggera Emma. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici, ni ou vous en êtes dans les recherches._

_- Je dois assister à une reunion du conseil demain matin, avec vos parents d'ailleurs, et je pense que votre présence serait la bien venue. Il faudrait occuper Henry._

_- Pas de problème, je m'en occupe. … Vous ne voulez pas le voir ?_

_- Mais si bien sur, comment pouvez vous dire une chose pareille._

Emma s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir blessé Regina, celle ci avait les yeux de nouveau plein de larmes..

_- c'est juste que..._

_-je comprend Regina, je suis désolée, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire..._

_- …_

_-Regina ?_

_- Je crois que je vais rentrer. Je ... vous vois demain_

Sur ces mots, elle s'écarta d'Emma et commença à s'éloigner_ doucement, le regard vers le sol._

_- Bonne nuit, Miss..._elle se ravisa ….._bonne nuit Emma_

Emma demeura quelques secondes immobile, regardant Regina s'éloigner doucement. Seul le bruit des talons sur l'asphalte troublait la nuit .

-_ Regina, attendez..._

En quelques secondes, elle l'avait rattrapée. Elle lui attrapa doucement le bras, et la força à se retourner.

Regina restant stoïque, gardant ses mains dans le poches de son manteau , se laissa faire.

Emma plongea son regard dans celui, curieux et un peu inquiet de Regina.

_- Regina, je voulais..._

Ne trouvant pas les mots adéquates, elle ne mit qu'une demi seconde à se décider et elle écarta les bras pour pourvoir enlacer Regina et pouvoir lui exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Entre ses bras, elle sentait un corps tendu, crispé. Aucun mouvement . Mais pas de rejet non plus. Regina, avait toujours les mains dans ces poches, le dos droit. Emma appuya légèrement son étreinte.

La tête penchée, les yeux fermés, seule la chaleur du corps qu'elle embrassait, et les mouvement de respiration existaient. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elles restèrent ainsi.

Elle savait que son geste était d'une audace que peu de personnes avait osé avec la Reine.

Elle sentit un mouvement, juste une ébauche de mouvement au début.

Elle crut que Regina voulait s'extirper de son étreinte. Elle allait relever la tête et accepter les remontrances lorsque qu'elle sentit le corps se coller davantage au sien et deux bras venir l'enlacer à son tour, autour de sa taille, doucement , si doucement qu'elle aurait pu ne pas s'en apercevoir.

Elle sentit la tête de Regina se poser sur son épaule.

Elles étaient là, toutes les deux. Dans le simple bonheur de retrouver, pour l'une son fils, et pour l'autre, sa famille, sa maison.

A elle deux, elles savaient qu'elles pouvaient sauver Storybrooke.

Chacune, dans ce geste, dans cette étreinte voulait remercier l'autre d'être là. Pour l'instant, chacune ne voulait voir que le soulagement d'être à nouveau tous réunis.

Il était impossible à Emma de penser que cette étreinte pouvait signifier davantage qu'un merci pour elle.

Pourtant, même si elle était de retour depuis plusieurs heures, qu'elle avait retrouvé ses parents, ce n'était que depuis quelques minutes, qu'elle se sentait à sa place.

Comme jamais auparavant.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Une grande partie de ce chapitre est consacré au point de vue de Regina sur cette rencontre.**_

_**Les choses vont lentement. **_

_**Je ne m'intéresse qu'a la relation entre Emma et Regina. Il n'y aura donc pas de chapitre sur les comment et pourquoi la malédiction.**_

_**Juste l'évolution de Emma et Regina **_

* * *

_**Chacune, dans ce geste, dans cette étreinte voulait remercier l'autre d'être là. Pour l'instant, chacune ne voulait voir que le soulagement d'être à nouveau tous réunis. **_

_**Il était impossible à Emma de penser que cette étreinte pouvait signifier davantage qu'un merci pour elle. **_

_**Pourtant, même si elle était de retour depuis plusieurs heures, qu'elle avait retrouvé ses parents, ce n'est que depuis quelques minutes, qu'elle se sentait à sa place.**_

_**Comme jamais auparavant.**_

**Chapitre 3 :**

-_ Je crois que je vais y aller_ .. chuchota Regina, la tête toujours posée sur l'épaule d'Emma.

Emma desserra doucement l'étreinte et elles se regardèrent . Emma était muette. Tétanisée par les émotions qu'elle venait de ressentir et par l'attitude, si nouvelle, de Regina. Elle ne dit rien, la bouche entre-ouverte, comme subjuguée . Regina, elle, pas beaucoup plus à l'aise, émit un petit raclement de gorge, se raidit de nouveau légèrement. Elle pose délicatement sa main droite sur l'avant bras , ballant d'Emma.

_- Allez vous coucher Miss Swan. Nous nous verrons demain._

_- … hein..._

Regina d'un mouvement de sourcil, et d'un regard un peu appuyé ramena un semblant d'ordre dans le cerveau d'Emma.

_- je vous dit d'aller vous coucher.. nous avons besoin de notre « savior » en forme pour demain._

_- ok.. d'accord.._

Sur ce, Regina reprit le chemin de son manoir. Si Emma n'avait pas été si profondément bouleversée par ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle aurait pu apercevoir ce presque sourire , si discret, juste une ébauche de sourire, naître sur le visage de Regina.

Elle resta quelques instants, juste le temps de voir la silhouette s'effacer dans l'obscurité.

Elle gravit les marches et retourna sur le sofa sans presque s'en rendre compte. Elle était dans sa tête.

Que venait il de se passer ?

D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas tant ce qui c'était passé , mais ce qu'elle avait ressentit.

Comment dans une situation si compliquée, au milieu du chaos total de sa vie, avait-elle pû se sentir si bien. A sa place.

Elle avait beau se remémorer toutes les rencontres avec Regina, jamais elle ne s'était sentie si proche. Elles avaient fait trembler tout les murs de storybrooke avec leur affrontements. Chaque pas l'une vers l'autre avait été suivi d'un sarcasme, ou d'une réflexion ironique de l'une ou l'autre.

Peut être le partage de souvenir les avait rapprochées.

Peut être que ce n'était que ça.

En tout cas, Emma ne trouva pas le sommeil cette nuit là.

Et elle put voir le soleil se lever sur Storybrooke.

* * *

De son côté, Regina avait retrouvé la chaleur de sa maison.

Enfin, chaleur si l'on veut.

Elle ne parvenait pas à s'y sentir bien.

Elle avait allumé un feu et se tenait , encore habillée sur un des sofas. Elle avait jeté son manteau sur le dossier d'une chaise, souriant en repensant au nombre de fois où elle avait repris Henry lorsqu'il faisait la même chose.

Ses escarpins noirs gisaient sur le sol . Elle avait replié ses jambes , et le coude posé sur l'accoudoir, elle supportait sa tête dans le creux de sa main.

Son regard ne quittait pas les flammes qui léchaient les bûches et les parois de sa cheminée.

Seuls les crépitements venaient troublés ce silence qu'elle ne supportait plus.

Elle repensait aux événements de ces derniers jours.

Le retour à Storybrooke.

L'oubli total des derniers mois, seulement visible par l'état avancée de grossesse de Snow.

La douleur toujours acide et obsédante de l'absence d'Henry.

Et l'oubli.

Henry ne savait plus qui elle était.

Même si leur rapport avaient pu être difficile, surtout lorsqu'il avait mis la main sur le fameux livre, jamais elle n'avait cessé de l'aimer plus que tout au monde.

Jamais.

Et les derniers mots qu'il avait eu pour elle, lors du départ, avait gommé tous les doutes qu'elle avait pu avoir. Henry l'aimait.

A cette pensée, son cœur se serra douloureusement.

L'amour n'avait jamais fait bon ménage avec son cœur.

Toujours trop puissant. Une faiblesse et une propension à l'amour, si fortes chez elle, qu'elle avait du devenir « la méchante reine » pour la combattre, la compenser.

Elle était devenu La Méchante , La plus Méchante.

Elle aurait pu être la plus gentille des reines dans d'autres circonstance. Rien chez elle ne pouvait être moyen. Rien de tiède.

Alors, ce soir là, alors qu'elle errait dans sa grande maison, lorsqu'elle s'était sentie transpercée d'une douleur au cœur, mais quand même temps, elle eu l'impression de respirer de nouveau, elle avait comprit. Ses poumons, tout son corps avait semblé redémarrer. La sensation d'étouffement ne l'avait pas gêner jusque là . Mais là, elle avait su.

Miss Swan venait d'entrer à Storybrooke.

Sûrement avec Henry.

Hook avait réussi sa mission.

Tout allait revenir en ordre.

Certaine de cela, Regina avait essayer de se reposer. Attendre le lendemain pour organiser les choses. Peut être même voir Henry.

Elle ne savait pas comment Emma avait pris la nouvelle de sa vraie identité.

De toutes façons, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Elle voulait juste que Henry soit heureux. Que la nouvelle malédiction soit vaincue.

Ce que pouvait ressentir Miss Swan lui importait peut.

Ce dit elle.

Plusieurs fois.

Enfin, ça lui importait si cela touchait Henry.

Pourquoi, ces vagabondages intérieurs finissaient toujours pas lui faire penser à Miss Swan.

Miss Swan.

Emma.

Tout ce que détestait Regina.

Un goût vestimentaire des plus douteux . Que grâce à des souvenirs à elle, elle avait essayer de corriger au mieux.

Un goût culinaire encore plus désastreux et qui malheureusement avait été transmis à Henry.

Et que dire de ces goût en matière d'homme. Des bandits !

Mais tout ça n'était rien , le plus grave était l'ascendance génétique de Miss Swan, les 2 charmants idiots !

Regina, réussit à sourire, au milieu de sa douleur solitaire...

Elle avait détesté Emma Swan.

Masi finalement, leurs joutes verbales avaient un peu pimenté sa vie monotone à Storybrooke.

Et elle savait qu'Emma aimait Henry plus que tout.

Comme elle.

Son esprit plein d'Emma Swan, ne lui avait pas permis de trouver le sommeil. Elle ne l'avait guère trouvé ces dernières semaines de toutes façons.

Alors, en plein milieu de la nuit, elle n'avait plus tenu.

Elle avait quitté sa maison, trop grande.

Elle avait arpenté les rues désertes de Storybrooke.

Sans s'avouer le but de sa promenade, elle avait déambulé presque au hasard des rues mais ne fut pas surprise de se retrouver sous les fenêtres de l'appartement de ces anciens ennemis jurés.

Elle savait que c'est à cet endroit qu'Emma viendrait se poser .

Elle savait qu'Henry dormait là haut.

Elle avait voulu être près de lui. Sentir sa présence.

Elle était resté là , de très longue minutes.

Sans bouger.

Et puis, elle avait perçu un changement dans l'air.

Un bruissement. Très léger.

Détournant légèrement le regard, elle l'avait vu.

Emma Swan.

Son cœur avait loupé un battement .

Elle avait détesté cette sensation. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter qu'une autre personne qu'Henry la touche à ce point.

Elle n'avait pas bougé, pas tout de suite.

En face, Emma semblait attendre un geste de sa part.

Elles ne s'étaient pas quitté des yeux.

Alors Regina avait respiré profondement, et traversé la rue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles s'étaient retrouvées dans les bras l'une de l'autre. A l'initiative d'Emma.

Regina ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment précis.

Elle ne voulait surtout pas y penser.

Et pourtant, il devait être plus de 5 heures et Regina était là, sur son sofa, devant sa cheminée, encore en train de penser à Emma Swan.

Toujours dans ce silence, juste perturbé par les crépitements du feu et les battements de son cœur, un peu plus fort que d'habitude.

Sans espoirs de trouver le sommeil, elle monta à l'étage et au lieu de se rendre dans sa chambre, elle s'arrêta devant celle d'Henry.

Elle n'avait touché à rien.

Elle se dirigea vers le petit lit et s'y allongea, sur le coté, tournée vers la fenêtre.

Elle vit le jour s'étendre sur Storybrooke.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tout d'abord me****rci pour les retours très positifs. Merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire. **

**Merci ! c'est très motivant pour continuer .**

J'espère que me lire vous permettra de patienter jusqu'à l'épisode de dimanche.

* * *

_Sans espoir de trouver le sommeil, elle monta à l'étage et au lieu de se rendre dans sa chambre, elle s'arrêta devant celle d'Henry. _

_Elle n'avait touché à rien._

_Elle se dirigea vers le petit lit et s'y allongea, sur le coté, tournée vers la fenêtre. _

_Elle vit le jour s'étendre sur Storybrooke._

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

Emma, après sa nuit sans sommeil, s'agitait mollement dans la cuisine de l'appartement de ses parents. Henry, toujours endormi, était au cœur de ses préoccupations - au moins elle penserait moins à Regina si elle s'inquiétait pour Henry - . Elle ne savait pas comment gérer son amnésie et voulait à tous prix éviter qu'il ne découvre la vérité accidentellement. Machinalement, elle prépara de quoi faire les pancakes du petit dejeuner pour toute la famille. Apparemment, elle avait garder quelques aptitudes « offertes » par Regina et entre autre celle de faire des petits plats autrement qu'en ouvrant une boite ou en passant dans un drive.

Elle entendit l'escalier craqué et découvrit ses parents derrière elle. La veille, ils avaient fait le tour de l'appartement pour retirer tous les signes de l'existence précedente d'Emma et Henry à Storybrooke. Ils n'avaient pas vu Henry, enfin pas vraiment. Epuisé par la route, il n'avait pas ouvert un œil lorsque sa mère l'avait porté dans le lit. Et ce matin,Emma craignait que l'émotion légendaire de sa mère ne soit trop débordante lorsqu'elle reparlerait pour la première fois à son petit fils.

Connaissant Henry, Emma savait que l'odeur des pancakes allait précipiter sa descente .

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit du bruit à l'étage et vit très vite apparaître la frimousse de son fils.

_- bonjour mon chéri._

- Bonjour mam, bonjour messieurs Dame.

- Bonjour Henry repondirent en cœur et très emus les Charmants.

- Henry, je te présente David et Marie Margareth. CE sont des amis à moi et ils vont nous héberger le temps de ma mission ici.

-Super ! on peux manger maintenant...

LE manque d'interet de son fils pour la mission et la raison de sa présence à lui dans ce cadre soit disant profssionnel ravit Emma.

Pas de question. Pas de réponses à trouver pour le moment.

Le petit déjeuner se passa en douceur et dans le calme. La possibilité de conversation était assez limité, chacun ayant peur de gaffer. L'état d'amnésie partielle de la majorité des convives n'arrangeait rien à l'affaire. Et l'esprit d'Emma était ailleurs. A quelques rues de là.

Il fut décidé par Emma qu'Henry resterait à l'appartement. Heureusement, il avait emmener sa console portable et exceptionnellement, Emma l'autorisa à dépasser le quotas d'heures normalement allouée à ce genre d'activités. Heureusement, ce dit-elle, que Regina n'en saura rien.

En y repensant, elle se dit qu'il y avait beaucoup de Regina dans les règles qu'elle avait instaurée durant cette année à New York. Elle sourit .

Après s'être préparé rapidement, Emma et ses parents de rendirent à la salle de la ville pour la réunion du conseil prévu à 9h00.

Sur le chemin, Emma fut reconnu plusieurs fois et chaudement accueillie par ces anciens amis. Tous étaient heureux et surtout rassurés de la voir, ici à Storybrooke.

La « sauveuse » était de retour.

Emma, elle aussi était émue de revoir tous ces visages. Toutefois, dans chaque visage qu'elle regardait, elle ne faisait que chercher Regina. Chaque chevelure brune qui entrait dans son champs de vision la faisait sursauter. Elle souriait aux gens qui lui parlait mais son esprit était ailleurs.

Le manque de sommeil, leur rencontre de la nuit, rien ne l'aidait à penser à autre chose.

Elle était inquiète. Comment serait-elle ce matin ?Habituée aux sarcasmes legendaires de Regina, elle craignait que leur « faiblesse » de la nuit ne pousse cette dernière à redoubler de piquant.

Elle avait tout faux.

Regina était arrivée depuis bien longtemps. Elle s'était réfugiée dans une pièce, à l'écart. Lorsqu'elle avait entendue les gens commencer à arriver, elle s'était glisser dans les couloirs à l'étage, au dessus de la salle. De là, elle pouvait presque tout voir sans trop risquer d'être vu. Caché derrière un rideau qui justifiait son existence rien que pour ce dépense de la ville finalement utile se surpris à penser Regina.

Elle avait tout de suite repérée Emma au milieu des autres.

Avant de la voir, elle avait su qu'elle était là, pas loin.

Son cœur avait encore manqué un battement.

Encore un symptome de cette nouvelle vie offerte à Emma avec ses souvenirs.

C'est ça ! sa présence perturbait l'organisme de Regina parce qu'elles partageaient des souvenirs.

C'était sûrement ça.

De quoi d'autre pourrait il s'agir ?

Elle resta là, à observer tous ces gens s'approcher d'Emma, lui parler. Elle voyait Emma leur répondre sans grande attention. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un ? Peut ëtre Henry ?

Peut être Henry était il là. ?Encore une fois, le cœur de Regina se serra un peu trop fort.

Sa raison lui dit que c'était impossible. Jamais Emma n'aurait amener Henry à cette réunion. Mais alors, qui cherchait elle ?

C'est à ce moment là qu'Emma percut un mouvement, la haut , au dessus d'elle. Dans l'angle de la mezzanine au dessus de la salle. Un rideau avait bougé.

Elle leva les yeux, ignorant totalement la conversation qu'un interlocuteur essayait d'avoir avec elle.

Elle sourit instantanément en reconnaissant Regina et en constatant que le regard de cette dernière était tourné vers elle.

Le premier reflex de Regina, découverte, fut de reculer mais elle se ravisa instantanément., elle fit même quelques pas pour s'avancer vers la rambarde.

Elle sourit à Emma et comme pour la rassurer, elle hocha la tête en fermant les yeux , juste une seconde.

Un signe de connivence, pour dire, nous sommes là, nous sommes ensemble dans cette aventure.

Je suis là.

Emma fit juste un petit signe de tête. Plus rien d'autre n'existait que ce lien invisible.

Et Regina disparut de nouveau derrière le rideau.

Heureusement, aucune autre personne n'avait vu ce petit jeu entre elles.

Certains trouvaient bien Emma un peu désintéressée ou au moins dans la lune. Mais tout cela passait inaperçu dans l'excitation ambiante qui régnait à Storybrooke.

Un habitant demanda quand la réunion allait commencer.

Archie précisa que certains membres très important du conseil n'était pas encore là, sans doute en pensant à Regina.

Quelques secondes plus tard, des talons se firent entendre sur le plancher du hall.

Regina, telle la reine qu'elle avait été fit son entrée.

_- Qu'attendez vous pour commencer. Je vois que rien ne peut se faire si je ne suis pas là._

Déjà des commentaires fusaient. Certains s'énervaient , d'autres allaient s'asseoir sans demander leurs restes.

Regina traversa l'attroupement pour rejoindre le devant de la salle. Lorsqu'elle fut à quelques pas d'Emma, elle s'arrêta.

_- Miss Swan, je vois que vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de nous et du bon air de Storybrooke._

_- Madame le Maire .. ravie de vous revoir..._

* * *

_preview : Chapitre 5_

_retrouvailles de Regina et de Henry , toujours amnésique. _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour à tous .. encore merci pour vos messages . J'apprécie beaucoup.. **_

* * *

_**Quelques secondes plus tard, des talons se firent entendre sur le plancher du hall.**_

_**Regina, telle la reine qu'elle avait été fit son entrée.**_

_**Qu'attendez vous pour commencer. Je vois que rien ne peut se faire si je ne suis pas là.**_

_**Déjà des commentaires fusaient. Certains s'énervaient , d'autres allaient s'asseoir sans demander leurs restes.**_

_**Regina traversa l'attroupement pour rejoindre le devant de la salle. Lorsqu'elle fut à quelques pas d'Emma, elle s'arrêta. **_

_**Miss Swan, je vois que vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de nous et du bon air de Storybrooke.**_

_**Madame le Maire .. ravie de vous revoir... **_

* * *

**chapitre 5 :**

La réunion se déroula tant bien que mal. Chacun voulant prendre la parole. Chacun y allant de sa théorie sur la nouvelle malédiction. Évidemment, Regina fut accusée mais aussi défendue par les personnes auxquelles elle s'attendait le moins : Les Charmants. Tout auréolés de leur naturelle bonté, et surtout suite à l'attitude plus que positive de Regina vis à vis de leur filles et de leur petit fils, dans leur fuite vers leur nouvelle vie, ils refusaient de croire que leur ancienne ennemie soit l'origine de ce nouveau maléfice.

Emma, en tant que « sauveuse officielle » fut soumise à un nombre incalculable d'interrogations de toutes sortes. Des questions auxquelles elle n'avait aucune réponse.

Finalement, la seule chose qui ressorti de cette assemblée, était d'attribuer à chacun des rôles et des missions de surveillances.

Regina annonça la fin de la réunion et tous les habitants présents de levèrent dans un brouhaha.

Chacun allait retourné à ses occupations. Emma bavardait avec Ruby et Belle, heureuses de retrouver leur amie. Regina, finissait d'organiser les choses avec Charmant et d'autres concitoyens mais son regard ne cessait de vagabonder du coté de la sortie, là où Emma racontait sa vie New-yorkaise à ses amies.

Finalement, il ne restait plus que quelques personnes, dont la famille d'Emma, Regina et quelques unes des soeurs-fées. Leroy, traînait dans le coin. Granny, sur le départ elle aussi, proposa à l'assemblée de se retrouver dans son restaurant pour le déjeuner et fêter les retrouvailles. Même si les circonstances étaient dangereuse avec cette malédiction, il fallait bien se nourrir.

Emma, dont l'appétit n'avait pas disparu avec cette expérience, fut la première à accepter. Lors de la réunion, il avait été question de la situation d'Henry, et il était convenu avec tous, que chacun ferait un effort pour ne pas dévoiler la situation et de ne pas parler de leur vraie identité devant l'enfant.

Emma allait donc repasser chez ses parents chercher son fils, puis rejoindrait tout ce petit monde chez Granny.

Regina, toujours à l'écart pour finaliser de la paperasserie, n'avait pas entendu l'invitation de Granny. Elle rassemblait ses affaires lorsqu'elle entendit des pas venir derrière elle.

Elle souriait car elle savait que c'est Emma qui se rapprochait d'elle.

_- "Madame le Maire …"_

_-"Miss Swan, vous avez survécu aux embrassades de la foule..."_

_- "Difficilement, mais je devrais m'en remettre..."_

Un silence complice s'installa entre elle.

Sans se le dire, elles avaient decidé de ne rien dire de leur entrevue de la nuit,de ne rien changer en public, de ne rien laisser transparaitre. Aucune ne savait décrire exactement ce qui s'était passé.

Aucune n'en avait envie.

Emma : _« Regina, nous allonss tous chez Granny, pour... enfin vous voyez. Se , et boire un peu aussi. »_

Regina : _« Vous savez que je ne suis jamais vraiment la bienvenue dans ce genre de petites fêtes.. »_

E :_ « les choses ont changé, vous avez changé.."_

Regina sourit mais ses yeux reflètaient une profonde tristesse. Elle aurait tant voulue que tous pensent comme Emma. Mais même si seuls Henry et Emma le pensait, cela suffisait.

_R : « je ne pense… je ne viendrais pas... je .. je crois que je vais rentrer »_

_E : « Euh.. je vais chercher Henry, .. venez avec moi.. Venez voir votre fils...ensuite vous pourrez rentrer chez vous »_

Regina se figea. L'idée de voir Henry l'obsédait depuis la veille au soir, depuis qu'elle avait sentie leur arrivée à Storybrooke.

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes

_R : « je ne pens... mais comment ? Qu'allons nous lui dire ? JE ne suis pas sure.._

_E: « Regina, vous devez le voir et je ne pense pas que le croiser par hasard ou bien le voir au mileu de la grande rue serait le mieux. Venez avec moi … s'il vous plait. Je sais que vous .. »_

_R : « oui … oui .. bien sur .. je viens … oui.. »_

Regina et Emma marchèrent côte à côte, vers l'appartement où Henry essayait de battre son record Mario Kart sur sa Nintendo.

Elles ne parlèrent pas beaucoup. Juste quelques idées sur ce qu'il fallait dire à Henry. Elles marchaient au même rythme. De temps en temps, leurs épaules se frôlaient. Emma sentait la tension envahir le corps et l'esprit de Regina. Cette dernière ralentit le pas en arrivant à quelques mètres de l'appartement. Emma se retourna et se mit face à Regina. Elle saisit délicatement la main de Regina dans les siennes et la serra. Comme l'inverse avait été fait aux moments des adieux, il y a un an.

_Emma : « Tout va bien se passer , Faites moi confiance. »_

Regina prit une profonde respiration et acquiesca.

Ensemble, elles franchirent les derniers pas jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement.

Elles prirent une dernière respiration avant d'ouvrir la porte.

_Emma: « Henry, je suis là.. »_

_Henry : « Maman, j'ai battu mon record, j'ai... »_

Le garçon descendait quatre à quatre les marches et stoppa net en se rendant compte que sa mère n'était pas seule.

Regina s'était figée, totalement subjuguée par la vision de son fils. Il avait tellement grandit. Sa voix avait changé. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de rester de marbre, de ne pas se jeter sur lui et le serrer dans ses bras. Elle avait la gorge nouée, les yeux humides.

Elle arborait un sourire , un magnifique sourire, celui d'une mère qui revoit son fils. Car même si cette nouvelle malédiction lui avait fait oublier qu'une année était passée, le souvenir des adieux et le trou béant qu'elle ressentait dans son cœur lui avait été insupportable ces derniers jours.

Elle essaya de parler, de dire bonjour, un mot, un son.. rien de sortait ….

Henry regardait cette femme, puis sa mère attendant qu'une d'elle prenne la parole.

C'est Emma qui rompit le silence.

_Emma : « Henry, je te présente une amie, Regina. Regina habite ici, en fait elle est le maire de Storybrooke. »_

Henry franchit d'un bond les dernières marches .

_H: » Bonjour Madame, je suis Henry. Ravie de vous rencontrer. »_

_R : « Bonjour Henry, …. je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance »_ réussit à prononcer Regina.

Henry trouva cette femme particulièrement tendue. Il se dit qu'elle était très belle aussi. Triste mais très belle.

_H : » Maman, pourquoi tu ne m'a jamais parlé de Storybrooke avant, tu as l'air de connaître tout le monde .._

_E: » C'est une longue histoire, je t'en parlerais un de ces jours... . Nous allons rejoindre les autres pour manger un morceau . Je suis juste venu te chercher . Va prendre ton pull et on y va »_

Henry regrimpa les marches aussi vite qu'il les avait descendues.

Emma se tourna immédiatement vers Regina.

_E : « Ca va ? » demanda t-elle inquiète._

_R : « oui, oui... Il a ... il est .. . Je »_

Mais Henry était déjà de retour, tout excité à l'idée de sortir et surtout de pouvoir ingurgité toutes sortes de nourriture grasse et sucrée.

Emma demanda à Regina, discrètement si cela la dérangeait qu' elle s'absente quelques minutes. Regina , un peu stressée de se retrouvé seule avec son fils, lui jeta un regard inquiet.

_Emma : « il faut vraiment que je monte dans la salle de bain, j'en ai pour 3 minutes,... »_

_Regina : « Allez y, je.. allez y ! »_

Une fois Emma disparue à l'étage, Regina se tourna vers Henry qui semblait chercher quelques chose sous le canapé. Il se releva, triomphant, une de ces basket à la main. Regina rit, les choses n'avait pas tant changées.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se décida à lancer la conversation.

_Regina : « Alors Henry, tu disais que tu avais battu un record ? »_

_Henry : « oui, j'ai tout déchiré à Mario Kart... vous avez déjà jouer ?_

Regina resta interloqué. Elle ne comprennait pas du tout de quoi son fils parlait.

Henry : _« je vais vous montrer... Alors , en fait , la vous voyez vous accélerer, là pour freiner... avec ce bouton , vous pouvez lancer des eclairs ou des bananes..._

Les yeux de Regina étaient fixés sur l'écran , elle ne comprennait pas un traitre mot et encore moins comment Henry pouvait montrer autant d'enthousiasme pour un jeu de bananes . Pourtant, avec cet échange, elle avait sentit son cœur se remplir. Elle s'assit près de lui sur le canapé et suivait la courses qu'Henry menait, souriant aux commentaires d'encouragements qu'il se faisait à lui même.

En haut de l'escalier, les yeux d'Emma ne manquait rien de ce spectacle. Une mère et son fils réunit, même si celui ci n'en savait rien.

Elle repensa à la guerre qu'elles s'étaient livré pour Henry. Les querelles, les accusations, les peurs aussi.

Regina se retourna, regarda Emma et lui adressa un merci silencieux avant de reporter son attention sur Henry et son jeu.

Elle leur laissa quelques minutes.

Mais il fallait rejoindre les autres.

Elle demanda à Henry de ranger sa console.

Elle lui tendit son blouson et le poussa vers la sortie.

Tous les trois se retrouvèrent sur le trottoir.

Emma tenta vainement de décider Regina à les accompagner.

Ils firent un bout de chemin ensemble. Henry marchait devant, grimpant sur tout ce qu'il rencontrait.

Regina : _« Vous avez fait du bon travail, Miss... Emma. Notre fils à l'air en pleine a tellement grandit. »_

_« Merci, mais vous y êtes pour beaucoup.. JE crois que vous avez un peu influencer mes talents culinaires.. et il en faut ! il dévore littéralement.. »_ répondit Emma , voulant délibérément engager la conversation sur des sujets plus léger.

_« Il faudra que vous me parliez de cette année, j'ai envie de savoir ce qu'il a fait, ce qu'il aime maintenant... Et surtout que vous m'expliquiez ce qu'est ce jeu de lancer de banane.. »_

Emma éclata de rire.

Le moment était venu de prendre des chemins différents.

Ils se dirent au revoir. Regina mourrait d'envie de passer plus de temps avec Henry, mais elle ne pouvait pas aller chez Granny avec tout le monde. Elle voulait un moment pour se remettre de ses émotions. Ne pas paraître faible devant tous les autres, et surtout pas devant Henry.

Emma et son fils prirent le chemin vers la rue principale. Regina, les regarda s'éloigner.

Prise de remords, elle s'écria : « Emma ? »

« oui ? »

« je voulais savoir, enfin... est-ce que... » voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à mettre en place ces idées et encore moins ces mots, Regina se tut, repira à fond et se lance de nouveau :

_« voudriez vous venir diner chez moi ce soir ? ….Tous les deux... »_

Henry fut le premier à répondre par l'affirmative. Il aimait bien cette femme.

-_ « super, comme ça je pourrais vous apprendre à jouer ! »_

_- » je dois juste prévenir mes par... amis mais ce sera avec plaisir. »_ rencherit Emma évitant de justesse la gaffe.

_« Alors c'est entendu, venez à 18h30. Je preparerais tout »_ ajouta-t-elle esperant qu'Emma comprendrait que cela impliquait la disparition de tous les effets personnels, photos qui pourrait trahir leur secret.

* * *

Preview :chapitre 6

le diner chez Regina ... les choses vont avancées entre elles de manière significative ! promis !


	6. Chapter 6

_SwanQueen Day !_

_merci de me lire._

_Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des messages ! _

_Les choses prennent une tournure plus « intéressante » dans ce chapitre. Enfin ! me diront certains d'entre vous .._

* * *

_ « voudriez vous venir dîner chez moi ce soir ? ….Tous les deux... »_

_Henry fut le premier à répondre par l'affirmative. Il aimait bien cette femme. _

_ - « super, comme ça je pourrais vous apprendre à jouer ! »_

_ - « je dois juste prévenir mes par... amis mais ce sera avec plaisir. » renchérit Emma évitant de justesse la gaffe._

_ « Alors c'est entendu, venez à 18h30. Je préparerais tout » ajouta-t-elle espérant qu'Emma comprendrait que cela impliquait la disparition de tous les effets personnels, photos qui pourrait trahir leur secret._

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

L'odeur des lasagnes envahissait la maison. Regina, pour tuer les heures qui la séparait du rendez vous avec Henry et Emma, avait cuisiné,rangé, recuisiné, nettoyé.

Tout sauf se poser et réfléchir davantage à ce qui s'était passé ces dernières heures.

Surtout ne pas penser à ce qu'elle avait ressentie.

Ces sentiments de joie à revoir Henry Cet amour là, malgré son passé, elle l'acceptait sans limite sans retenue.

Ce à quoi elle ne voulait pas penser, c'était ces autres sensations.

Et d'ailleurs, elle préféra s'activer sur le dessert et occuper son esprit de basses considérations culinaires.

De leurs côtés, Emma et Henry avait passé un bon moment avec quelques habitants de Storybrooke . Comme à son habitude, Granny avait ravie les estomacs, Henry avait ingurgité beaucoup trop de chocolats chauds, offerts par la maison. Chacun , heureux de revoir le gamin, était venu le saluer sans rompre la promesse de ne rien lui révéler. En début d'après midi, chacun avait rejoint son nid.

Dans l'appartement des Charmants, Henry et David jouaient comme deux enfants privés de camarade depuis trop longtemps à l'étage. Emma et sa mère discutaient tranquillement. L'état d'embonpoint de Snow la fatiguait énormément.

Elles parlèrent de la malédiction bien sur, de cette année à New York.

D'Henry et de ses progrès à l'école.

De longs moments de silence aussi, sans gêne. Elles retrouvaient facilement leur relation. Elles avaient été amies, colocataires, mère et fille. Elles avaient affronté des ogres, Cora..

Elles se retrouvaient.

Les heures avancèrent calmement, doucement.

A l'étage, les choses s'étaient calmées. Emma soupçonnait qu'Henry avait converti son grand père aux jeux vidéos.

_- Maman_, chuchota Emma, pour ne pas être entendue de son fils.

_- Oui_

_- Je voulais te parler de Regina. Elle ….. Elle... enfin je.._

_- Qu'essaie tu de me dire, Emma._

_- Je lui ai demandé de venir avec moi, lorsque je suis venue chercher Henry._

_- …Et ?_

_- Rien, ça c'est bien passé. Très bien même. Elle l'aime vraiment énormément tu sais !_

_- ..oui je sais.. j'ai connu Régina capable de beaucoup d'amour. Je sais.._

_- ET , du coup..?._

Emma avait du mal à trouver ces mots. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si difficile de parler de Regina avec sa mère. Ce dîner n'était rien d'autre qu'un dîner. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle se disait.

Snow hocha la tête pour inciter sa fille a continuer.

_- et du coup, elle nous à invité à dîner, Henry et moi._

Snow sourit.

_- et pourquoi tu as tant de mal à le dire. TU sais , depuis ton départ pour échapper à la malédiction de Peter Pan, j'ai compris que le Regina que j'avais connu il y a bien longtemps commençait à revenir. Oh, elle est encore la Reine, de temps en temps, souvent même. Mais , je crois que son amour pour Henry à réussit l'impossible._

_- Alors, ça ne te dérange pas , pour ce soir..._

_- naaan..._

_- j'avoue que c'est étrange pour moi, c'est la première fois que je suis vraiment invitée là bas, et sans arrière pensées et de dessert aux pommes empoisonnés... enfin j'espère..._

Les deux femmes continuèrent de papoter quelques temps.

Vers 17h00, Emma décida qu'il était temps qu'elle se prépare pour la soirée.

Elle fila sous la douche, espérant que cela la détendrait un peu.

Les questions commençaient à affluer dans son esprit.

Comment devait-elle s'habiller ?

Devait -elle amener quelques chose ?

De quoi allaient-elles parler, surtout en présence d'Henry ?

Et surtout, surtout, pourquoi était-elle aussi tendue ?

Et en même temps , elle ne pouvait plus attendre.

Finalement, après s'être maquillée légèrement, et choisie de laisser ses cheveux onduler naturellement, elle opta pour une tenue décontractée, jean, chemise grise et une veste noire. Son année à New york avait un peu modifié son style, même de manière artificiel ( merci Regina) mais elle ne voulait pas transformer ce dîner en quelque chose de guindé. Un jean serait parfait. Elle laissait juste son blouson rouge au placard pour ce soir.

Henry se fit lui aussi « une beauté », un coup de peigne, une chemise repassé. Finalement, à 18h ils étaient près :

Henry la console sous le bras et Emma, toujours taraudée par cette question : fallait-il amener quelque chose.

Elle savait que la cave quasi-inexistante de son père ne permettait pas de subtiliser une bouteille digne des goûts de Regina.

Ne restait qu'une option.

- « Henry, dépêche toi, on y va » lança Emma en saisissant son sac et les clés de sa coccinelle.

« mais... »

« pas de mais, on est parti, j'ai une course à faire. »

Ils saluèrent David et Snow , dévalèrent les escaliers et s'engouffrèrent dans le bolide jaune.

Certains habitants de Storybrooke purent voir une « flèche jaune » traverser la ville et prendre des virages très serrés, avant de s'arrêter brusquement devant la boutique de fleurs.

« NE bouge pas , je reviens tout de suite » intima Emma à son fils, tout en s'extirpant de sa voiture.

Elle pénétra dans la boutique, et fit le tour des options qu'elle avait. Mais son choix se porta très vite sur une magnifique Orchidée blanche dont l'élégance et la délicatesse lui avait instantanément fait penser à Regina.

De retour auprès de son fils, elle lui confia la fleur en lui posant sur les genoux et semblait très agitée.

- « tu y fait très attention d'accord »

Henry regardait sa mère avec un regard appuyé et interrogateur.

- »Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

« je te trouve bizarre c'est tout, t'as l'air toute stressée »

« Mais pas du tout... pourquoi tu dis ça ?"

Henry se contenta de hausser des épaules. Il prit grand soin de l'orchidée, surtout lorsque sa mère prenait les virages.

A 18H30, la coccinelle s'arrêta devant le manoir de Regina. Henry ne sembla avoir aucune réaction particulière. Pas de souvenir fantôme.

C'est côte à côte qu'ils atteignirent le proche, l'orchidée dans les mains pour elle, et la console pour Henry.

De l'autre côté de la porte, dans la salle à manger, Regina venait d'allumer un feu.

Elle avait préparer la table, elle n'arrêtait pas de fignoler, de déplacer, de tourner en rond.

Elle aussi avait pris une douche et choisie une tenue simple. Une jupe droite et une chemise grise, cintrée.

Elle retouchait sa coiffure devant le miroir lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

La main sur la poignée, elle prit une grande respiration et ouvrit la porte.

Devant elle, Emma et Henry attendaient , souriant mais un peu figés.

Son cœur manqua un battement.

- »Bonsoir...entrez . »

Henry fut éblouie par l'intérieur de la maison.

Emma fut éblouie par le sourire de Regina.

Elle lui offrit l'Orchidée et Regina fut touchée comme il y a longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas été.

Elle ne se souvenait pas depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas reçu quelque chose, sans autre but que de lui faire plaisir. Sans arrière pensée, juste par amitié.

- "Merci beaucoup Emma.. je ne... il ne fallait pas , ce n'était pas nécessaire »

- » ce n'est rien... c'est juste... »

- « Merci encore... »

Elle posa l'orchidée sur une table et s'occupa des manteaux de ses invités.

- « venez par ici, on va s'installer »

Chacun pris place dans le canapé, Regina avait prévu un petit apéritif, avec des mets et des boissons préférés d'Henry. Emma et elle prirent un cidre. Le meilleur.

La conversation tourna beaucoup autour d'Henry. Il raconta de nombreuses anecdotes , ses copains d'école, leur vie à New York. Emma fut très gênée lorsqu'il aborda le sujet de sa relation avec Walsh, et la demande en mariage.

Regina la regarda avec un sourire et un regard interrogateur. Emma détourna tres maladroitement la conversation. Personne n'insista.

Ils passèrent à table.

Regina avait sélectionné un très bon vin rouge français de sa cave.

Henry ne dit pas un mot du repas. Il était totalement concentrés sur les lasagnes. Il émettait des sons d'approbations de temps en temps.

Emma ne les appréciait pas moins mais essayait de garder une attitude sinon élégante , tout au moins correct.

La conversation entre les deux femmes restait assez superficielle et tournait autour d'Henry.

Tout le monde était à l'aise.

LE déssert engloutie, Régina se leva pour débarrasser. Emma suivie immédiatement pour l'aider.

- » Laisser moi faire Régina, dites moi juste ou poser les choses. Pendant ce temps là, vous pourrez discuter avec Henry, il voulait vous montrer quelques chose »

- »Vous êtes sure ? Je ne veux pas .. »

- »Allez y... Henry, vas avec Regina, allez papoter tous les deux »

Pendant un petit moment, Emma, qui avait pris de bonne habitudes, s'activa et débarrassa la table, et pour laisser plus de temps aux deux autres, se lança même à faire la vaisselle.

Elle entendait des paroles sans discerner ce qui se disait. Des rires venaient du salon.

Lorsqu'elle les rejoint, elle vit Regina totalement concentrée , la console entre les mains.

Henry se tourna vers elle :

- » Maman, regarde..Elle est assez douée... un jour on pourra peut_être jouer tous les trois sur la Xbox ? »

Emma sourit, et savait à quel point Regina faisait un effort , juste pour satisfaire Henry. Elle fut émue de voir à quel point l'ancienne Reine avait changé. A quel point elle aimait son fils.

Très vite, la console fut abandonnée et Regina proposa à Henry de regarder un DVD pendant qu'elle et Emma discuterait un peu. Tout excité devant la collection de film pour ado de Regina ( les siens mais il ne le savait pas) il s'installa sur un sofa de la pièce TV. Les deux femmes s'isolèrent un peu dans le salon, dégustant le reste de la bouteille de vin rouge, chacune sur un canapé, face à face.

Elles parlèrent de la nouvelle malédiction. Des hypothèses . Des Charmants aussi. Elles reparlèrent de Neverland et de leur magie. Un peu des adieux et du sacrifice de Regina.

Regina tenta de ré-aborder le sujet de Walsh. Emma sourit mais ne voulu pas répondre.

Le temps passait, agréable et léger. Léger comme jamais il l'avait été entre elles. Aucune ne voulait que cette soirée ne prenne fin . La bouteille de vin s'était vidée, et Regina décida d'en ouvrir une autre.

Ce n'était pas très raisonnable, mais Emma pouvait facilement rentrer à pieds et elles avaient besoin de ça .

En se rendant à la cuisine, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce Télé pour regarder où en était Henry.

Elle retourna voir Emma : "Emma, venez voir.. »

Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte du salon. Henry s'était endormi, affalé sur le canapé.

- « Je suis désolée Regina, je vais le porter jusqu'à la voiture et nous allons rentrer »

- « non , non, laissez le... »

Elle alla doucement éteindre la télé et recouvrit Henry d'un plaid.

En sortant elle éteignit la lumière et ferma délicatement la porte.

Elle se tourna vers Emma.

Elles restèrent à se regarder, quelques instants.

Aucun mot. Aucun geste. Juste leurs regards qui se trouvent.

Regina rompit le silence sentant l'émotion devenir trop forte.

- « Allez m'attendre dans le salon, je reviens.. »

Regina voulait aller chercher la bouteille de vin, et aussi prendre quelques instants pour elle.

Juste quelques instants. Pour pouvoir apprécier. Pour pouvoir reprendre sa respiration et comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi tout semblait si naturel avec Emma. Pourquoi en sa présence, elle se sentait si bien. Pourquoi toutes les barrières semblaient être tombées.

Il lui fallait quelques instants.

Restant debout, elle faisait face au plan de travail, fermant les yeux et respirant profondément. Elle dû s'appuyer pour maintenir son équilibre.

Elle n'avait plus conscience du temps qui passait.

Les yeux fermés, c'est le visage d'Emma qu'elle voyait.

Les yeux fermés, c'est le parfum d'Emma qu'elle respirait.

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Et elle sentit son cœur sauter un battement.

Elle su alors qu'Emma était derrière elle.

Elle savait qu'Emma était dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Un long moment passa.

Elle ne se retourna pas.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

Cette main caressa son bras.

Une chaleur envahissait son corps. Un autre corps se rapprochait.

Les deux corps se touchèrent.

Son dos la brûlait tant le contact était intense.

Elle sentait le corps, les seins d'Emma contre son dos.

Elle sentit deux bras l'entourer.

Elle sentit ses larmes couler.

Elle n'était pas triste.

Elle était émue au delà de l'imaginable

Elle sentit une bouche à son cou.

Elle sentit un souffle à son oreille.

- « Regina, retourne toi... »


	7. Chapter 7

Oh my God...

j'ai du mal à me remettre de l'épisode de cette nuit !

Tellement de belles scènes entre Regina et Emma !

J'avais peur de décrire une Regina trop « fragile » dans mon texte mais je l'ai trouvé si touchante dans l'épisode d'hier.

Maintenant, à nous...

Le chapitre n'est pas très long...

En fonction de pleins de trucs, peut-être un autre petit ce soir...

Et encore merci à tous les followers et reviewers...

et Merci à Lana Parilla ...** i'm on my knees MY QUEEN !**

* * *

**Elle ne se retourna pas.**

_**Une main se posa sur son épaule.**_

_**Cette main caressa son bras.**_

_**Une chaleur envahissait son corps. Un autre corps se rapprochait.**_

_**Les deux corps se touchèrent.**_

_**Son dos la brûlait tant le contact était intense.**_

_**Elle sentait le corps, les seins d'Emma contre son dos.**_

_**Elle sentit deux bras l'entourer.**_

_**Elle sentit ses larmes couler.**_

_**Elle n'était pas triste.**_

_**Elle était émue au delà de l'imaginable**_

_**Elle sentit une bouche à son cou.**_

_**Elle sentit un souffle à son oreille.**_

_**- « Regina, retourne toi... »**_

* * *

Chapitre 7

Regina était paralysée.

Par la peur.

Par la nouveauté de ce qu'elle ressentait.

Tout son corps semblait se liquéfier.

Sa peau frissonnait. De désir.

Elle essaya de parler, en vain. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Sa gorge était si nouée.

Les bras d'Emma était toujours autour d'elle.

Leurs deux corps respiraient à l'unisson.

Finalement elle parvint de nouveau à agir.

- _Emma... »_ put-elle chuchoter.

Et ce faisant, elle attrapa les bras qui l'entouraient pour les pousser à la serrer plus fort.

Pour être encore plus près.

Pour que ce moment ne cesse jamais.

Emma s'exécuta et nicha son visage dans la chevelure de Regina. Elle y déposa un baiser.

Elle relâcha son étreinte, uniquement pour pouvoir, d'un mouvement léger de la main, dégager le cou qui s'offrait à elle.

Elle le parcouru de multiples baisers, légers comme des plumes.

Juste pareils à des caresses.

Elle sentait, au contact de ses lèvres, la peau réagir et les frissons enrober le corps qu'elle embrassait.

Regina avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes, elle en voulait plus. Sans savoir quoi. Même elle en voulait encore.

Elle penchait la tête sur le côté pour faciliter l'accès de sa peau aux lèvres d'Emma.

Elle ne se retournait pas.

Tant qu'elle ne voyait pas Emma, tant qu'elles ne se regardaient pas, tout cela n'était pas réel. Tout pouvait n'être qu'un rêve, une impression, une chimère.

_- « Regina... »_

Emma posa les mains sur les hanches de Regina et doucement, encouragea celle-ci à lui faire face. Il n'y eu pas beaucoup de résistance. Etonnament.

Doucement, timidement, les deux femmes se faisaient face, à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Il n'y avait plus de contact entre les corps. Juste les mains d'Emma sur les hanches de Regina, et les yeux verts qui cherchaient le regard noir . Regina gardait la tête baissée, le regard perdu, apeurée.

Emma pencha la tête pour aller capter ce regard.

_- « Regina .. »_

Alors enfin, dans toute sa splendeur de reine, de femme, Régina releva la tête et lui offrit ce regard.

Il en avait fallut du courage à Emma pour rejoindre Regina dans la cuisine.

Du courage ou de l'inconscience.

Mais, chaque partie de son être, chaque cellule de son corps lui disaient qu'il le fallait.

Que ce moment était le bon.

C'était celui là.

Alors, au lieu d'écouter et d'aller s'asseoir dans le salon pour attendre, elle avait suivi. Silencieusement.

Elle avait vu Regina, chanceler et se raccrocher au meuble.

Elle avait ressentit l'émotion .

Alors, elle s'était approchée et rien au monde n'aurait pu l'empêcher de la serrer dans ces bras.

Et là, maintenant, face à face, leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas.

Les regards embués par l'émotion, elles reprirent leur respiration, qu'aucune n'avait eu conscience d'arrêter.

Regina fut submergée et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle avait si peur de ce qu'elle ressentait.

La phrase de sa mère résonnait en elle . L'amour est faiblesse.

Car c'était bien ça qu'il s'agissait. DE l'amour. Jamais elle ne l'aurait formulé ou même avouer. Mais ça ne pouvait être que ça.

_- "Je suis désolée Emma, de.. d'être si …..faible..._

_- « Regina, pleurer ne veut pas dire qu'on est faible. Ça veut juste dire qu'on est resté fort trop longtemps. »_

Emma la rassurait de ces mots, de son regard. Elle repoussa tendrement des mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur son visage.

Regina se rapprocha doucement, se lova contre Emma et l'entoura de ses bras, le visage caché dans son cou.

_- " Qu'est ce qui nous arrive Emma ? Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? _

_- « ….rester comme ça pour toujours ? »_

Cela fit rire Régina qui desserra son étreinte et dans un geste à la fois rapide et tendre, elle posa la main derrière la nuque d'Emma. Elle lui lanca un regard noir et profond, puis elle posa celui-ci sur les lèvres tremblantes et entrouvertes qui l'appelaient.

Chacune parcourue la moitié du chemin qui les séparaient.

Rien n'avait jamais été plus doux que le contact de leurs bouches.

Emma prit le visage de Regina entre ses mains.

Leurs baisers furent timides, comme si c'étaient les tous premiers de leur vie.

Aucune ne voulait brusquer les choses mais la chaleur montait entre elles. Instinctivement, leurs corps se rapprochaient, se cherchaient. Regina saisit plus fort les cheveux d'Emma, qui émit un bruit sourd de douleur, de plaisir, de désir...

Chacune en voulut davantage.

Chacune se laissa faire.

Entrouvrant leurs lèvres et mêlant leurs langues dans un ballet improvisé.

Sans que leurs bouches se séparent, Emma saisit Regina et le souleva pour la faire asseoir sur le plan de travail.

Pour pouvoir se glisser entre ses jambes,Emma allait remonter délicatement la jupe de Regina . Ses mains tremblantes commençaient à se glisser doucement sous le tissus quand un bruit résonna dans le hall.

Une porte venait de grincer.

Elles se figèrent et d'instinct Emma s'écarta.

_« Maman, Regina vous êtes où ? »_

Henry s' était réveillé.

Il ne fallut à Regina qu'une seconde pour se remettre sur pieds, repositionner sa jupe et vérifier sa coiffure.

Emma mit un peu plus de temps à reprendre ces esprits.

Regina, l'aida à replacer les mèches rebelles et lorsqu'elles eurent reprit leur souffle, elles rejoignirent Henry.

_ - « Nous sommes là, mon chéri.., dans la cuisine. »_

- " Je_ suis désolé, je me suis endormi. Excusez moi Regina."_

_- "Ne le sois pas, Henry, ne le sois pas."_

_-" Vous faites quoi ? "Demanda-t-il, innocemment._

_-" Euh.. je..." _ Emma était totalement perturbée et sans voix

_'- " Nous allions boire un autre verre, jeune homme... pour fêter cette belle soirée»_ rétorqua Regina en espérant être persuasive.

Finalement, c'était la vérité, elles avaient juste eu un contre temps.

Henry jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère. Elle avait l'air ailleurs : un regard inquiet mais un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

- «_ je crois que Maman a déjà assez fêter la soirée_ » ajouta -il en lançant un regard complice à Regina.

Emma attrapa son fils, le serrant pour le chatouiller et le punir de ce manque de respect . Les deux rigolaient. Henry se débattant comme un petit diable.

Une fois calmé, il resta devant sa mère, elle le tenait tout contre elle.

A ce moment, aucune ne su quoi faire.

Emma se dit qu'elle devrait rentrer mais n'en avait aucune envie.

Regina, elle, regardait la scène : Emma et Henry, complices, serrés l'un contre l'autre, riant ensemble

A ce moment, elle se dit que tout ce qu'elle aimait, était là.

Tout ce qu'elle aimait était dans cette pièce, devant elle.

«_ Tout ce que j'aime est là._ » se répéta-t-elle comme un mantra.


	8. Chapter 8

_Juste une petite suite pour ce soir. _

_Merci Merci pour vos messages..._

* * *

_A ce moment, aucune ne sut quoi faire._

_Emma se dit qu'elle devrait rentrer mais n'en avait aucune envie. _

_Regina, elle, regardait la scène : Emma et Henry, complices, serrés l'un contre l'autre, riant ensemble _

_A ce moment, elle se dit que tout ce qu'elle aimait, était là._

_Tout ce qu'elle aimait était dans cette pièce, devant elle._

_« Tout ce que j'aime est là. » se répéta-t-elle comme un mantra._

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

Le calme absolu régnait dans la pièce. Henry fixa Regina puis sa mère.

- « Maman, on fait quoi ? On doit déjà rentrer ? »

Les deux femmes furent ramenées à la réalité.

Emma sourit, mais de manière totalement forcée. Elle était perdue, incapable de faire un choix, incapable de savoir quel serait son prochain mouvement.

Regina regarda l'heure. Il n'était que 21h30.

- « Et toi Henry, qu'aimerais-tu faire ? » interrogea Regina.

Il était plus simple de faire décider l'enfant, au moins elles n'auraient pas de décision à prendre.

« ba, je me suis un peu reposée alors là en fait, ça va et … je voudrais bien rester un peu. Comme vous avez plein de film, j'aimerai bien qu'on en regarde un … tous les trois... » son regard oscilla entre Regina et Emma, il arborait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles , en espérant que cela influencerait sa mère.

- « Henry, peut être que Regina a envie de se reposer »

- « non, non, je serais ravie que vous restiez un peu.. »

« alors d'accord, .. henry, vas choisir le film, mais on a un droit de véto , hein... »

Henry se précipita vers l'étagère de DVD dans le salon télé.

« tu es sure que ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Je n'est jamais été aussi sure de ma vie. Plus je peux passer de temps avec Henry... et toi, ….plus je .. »

« Iron man 3 ? » hurla Henry à travers la pièce

Regina interrogea du regard Emma qui acquiesça.

- « ok ! »

Emma retrouva Henry, pendant que Regina retourna à la cuisine.

Il y avait un canapé et deux fauteuils. Après avoir préparé le film, Henry se vautra sur le fauteuil le plus près de l'écran. Sans le savoir, c'est celui qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il vivait là.

Emma,elle, choisit le canapé . Elle resta assise sur le bord , les coudes posés sur les genoux et le menton dans les mains. Elle realisait un peu ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et surtout, elle réalisait à quel point sa vie en était bouleversée. . Regina reapparu avec un plateau.

Une bouteille de cidre et un chocolat pour Henry. Elle voulait le gâter. Jamais elle n'aurait permis ça, avant .

Mais aujourd'hui était un jour exceptionnel. Elle posa le plateau sur la table.

Regina, évidement, choisit de s'asseoir au coté d'Emma.

Contre toute attente, elle retira ses chaussures et fit signe à Emma d'en faire de même.

Elle replia ses jambes sur le côté, vers Emma alors que celle-ci préféra étendre ses jambes , non sans avoir demandé la permission, sur un pouf devant elle.

Le premier quart d'heure du film venait de passer.

Henry était totalement absorbé par les gadgets de Tony Stark , et les effets spéciaux.

Il avait engloutit son chocolat.

Regina, regardait beaucoup vers Henry, riant de ces réactions au film. Elle regardait aussi beaucoup vers Emma, du coin de l'œil. Et à chaque fois, Emma souriait car elle aussi avait son attention toute acquise à sa voisine de canapé.

Emma avait la main posée sur le coussin .

Comme une tentation, les jambes de Regina n'étayent pas loin. Elles narguaient Emma, qui ne pensait qu'a les effleurer, les caresser.

Emma, discrètement, subtilement approcha sa main.

Et de toute la délicatesse dont elle était capable, elle effleura la cheville et remonta le long un peu de la jambe.

Elle surveillait Henry .

Ne voulait pas qu'il surprenne ce geste.

Elle laissa sa main , posée délicatement.

Regina n'osait pas bouger.

Elle n'osait plus respirer.

Henry, subitement bougea sur le fauteuil, Emma retira vivement sa main.

- " est ce qu'il serait possible que j'ai un autre chocolat. Il était délicieux... »

-« Henry, tu exagères un peu... »

- « Non , .. je m'en occupe Henry... un chocolat, Emma ? » replique Régina en se levant.

- « euh, oui... d'accord »

- » ba tu vois maman, ... »

Regina quitta la pièce, Henry avait stoppé le film.

Il chuchota : - « qu'est ce qu'elle est gentille Regina ! »

Emma émit un petit rire. - « c'est vrai, mais là, c'est surtout ton estomac qui parle Henry ! »

- « Son altesse est servie ! » lança Regina de retour avec les chocolats.

Elle apporta sa tasse à Henry : - « Mon prince ! »

Elle déposa celui d'Emma sur la table.

Tony Stark fit son retour sur l'écran.

Regina avait repris sa place.

Henry engloutissait son deuxième chocolat.

Emma, s'était assise au bord du sofa, penchée au dessus de sa tasse.

Regina la regardait.

Dans le mouvement, la chemise d'Emma s'était un peu relevée et laissa percevoir un peu de la peau de son dos.

Les yeux de Regina ne pouvaient plus s'en détacher.

Elle se positionna, changeant ses jambes de côté. Ainsi elle se rapprochait d'Emma sans que cela soit suspect, si Henry se retournait.

Il fallait qu'elle agisse avant qu'Emma se se rassoit au fond du canapé. Alors, sure d'elle même , elle approcha sa main de cette peau qui l'appelait. Elle sentit Emma se figer quelques instants, avant de se laisser aller, elle aussi emporter par la douceur du contact .

Pour la première fois, Regina prenait l'initiative du contact.

Elle écarta davantage le tissus pour avoir un accès plus grand à cette peau dont elle voulait découvrir le moindre recoin.

Emma était incapable de tenir sa tasse.

Incapable de quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs.

Son corps tout entier était en train de s'enflammer.

Son cœur allait exploser.

Elle en était sure.

Après tous ces combats, la magie noire, le dragon, les malédictions, elle allait mourir de désir.

Elle ne pouvait plus garder les yeux ouverts.

Elle ne pouvait plus.

Sa bouche était ouverte, mordant ses lèvres.

Son ventre se serrait.

Ses mains s'accrochaient au bord du canapé, ses ongles s'y enfonçaient.

Et puis, se fut trop.

Elle ne pouvait plus. Alors brusquement, elle rouvrit les yeux et fixa Régina.

Elle saisit la main qui la caressait.

Elle serra cette main.

Emma voyait que la respiration de Regina était lourde.

Elle voyait le désir dans ses yeux.

Sur l'écran, le générique de fin commençait.

Elles savaient toutes les deux que bientôt, il faudrait se lâcher. Emma devrait rentrer avec Henry.

C'est Emma qui, la première fut capable de prononcer quelque chose. Sa voix était plus grave que d'habitude.

- « Nous avons passés une merveilleuse soirée, Regina. Merci beaucoup »

- « Merci... »

- « Allez Henry, il faut qu'on rentre maintenant, il est tard. » dit elle en pensant tout le contraire.

Regina leur donna leurs manteaux, et les accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

Tout ça allait trop vite. Le départ se faisait trop vite. Elles avaient tant de choses à se dire.

Regina sentait qu'Emma fuyait.

Peut être était elle allé trop loin.

Henry s'approcha d'elle et tendait la main vers elle.

- »Au revoir et merci Regina. »

Regina tendit la main, la serra mais n'y tenant plus, elle se pencha vers son fils et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

Henry rougit.

Emma avait ouvert la porte.

Elle regardait Regina.

- »Au revoir et à très vite. Merci pour tout »

Regina acquiesça de la tête, incapable de dire un mot. L'idée de se retrouver toute seule, si brusquement lui déchirait le cœur.

Elle les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le bolide jaune .

Henry fit au revoir de la main.

Regina lui répondit.

Son cœur ne pouvait pas supporter ces montagne russes.

Les regards des deux femmes se croisèrent.

Leurs sourires aussi.

Lorsque les phares furent allumés, Regina referma sa porte.

Elle resta appuyée, juste derrière . Totalement perdue, totalement vide.

Qu'est ce qu'elle allait faire ?

Cette peau.

Cette bouche.

Il fallait qu'elle les embrasse, qu'elle les caresse. A tout moment. Encore et encore.

Elle était déjà loin dans sa tête lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit.

Léger. Mais insistant.

On frappait à la porte.

Elle l'ouvrit en un instant.

DE l'autre côté, Emma sursauta. Elle ne pensait pas à une réponse si rapide.

- « J'ai oublié quelque chose. » dit elle en entrant avant même d'y être invitée.

- « ... »

- « Henry attend dans la voiture. Je lui ai dit que j'en avais pour deux minutes, que je devais...»

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Regina referma la porte, saisit Emma par le col du manteau et la plaqua contre le mur.

- « Deux minutes alors... »

Aucun autre mot ne fut prononcés.

Deux bouches se trouvèrent.

Des mains se glissèrent sous les vêtements.

Deux corps tremblèrent.

Des soupirs ..

Des caresses..

Des gémissements..

Deux corps ...

Deux minutes...

Juste pour tenir jusqu'au lendemain.

Jusqu'aux prochaines minutes ensemble.

Qui peut être seront des heures.

Des nuits...


	9. Chapter 9

Je sais, c'est lent... mais ça va arriver !

J'écris beaucoup en ce moment, mais je vais être moins dispo dans les prochains jours...

Merci encore qui me laissent des commentaires.

* * *

Aucun autre mot ne fut prononcé.

Deux bouches se trouvèrent.

Des mains se glissèrent sous les vêtements.

Deux corps tremblèrent.

Des soupirs ..

Des caresses..

Des gémissements..

Deux corps ...

Deux minutes...

Juste pour tenir jusqu'au lendemain.

Jusqu'aux prochaines minutes ensemble.

Qui peut être seront des heures.

Des nuits...

* * *

chapitre 9 :

Il avait fallut laisser cette bouche, ces mains, ce corps, ces yeux.

Il avait fallut abandonner cette chaleur.

Il avait fallut retourner dans la voiture, sans rien montrer.

Redémarrer, rouler.

Tout ça se fit automatiquement.

Là, maintenant, elle était seule, Henry était couché.

Ses parents aussi.

Elle, avait retrouvé le canapé.

Ses lèvres souriaient.

Son cœur souriait.

Son corps brûlait.

Heureusement , la nuit dernière avait été si courte, que le sommeil parvint à la prendre.

A quelques rues de là, Regina, elle eut plus de mal.

Elle erra dans sa grande maison.

Rangea les tasses et les verres qui trônaient sur la table basse. Elle hésita, elle aimait l'idée de vie dans sa maison. Elle si parfaite, si impeccable, était émue de voir des tasses sales. Il y avait de la vie chez elle.

A regret, elle monta à l'étage. Se dé coucha mais la froideur de ses drap, et l'immensité de sa solitude dans ce trop grand lit, lui fut insupportable. Elle decida d'aller prendre un bain.

L'eau coulait, chaude, trop chaude. La mousse se formait. L'odeur de l'huile de bain à la pomme se répandait dans la pièce.

Doucement, elle laissa glisser sa tenue de nuit en soie le long de son corps. Elle était nue, devant la glace.

Elle regarda ce corps. Elle se savait jolie. Belle même.

Mais il y avait si longtemps que ce corps n'avait pas été touché, désiré.

Il y avait eu Graham, mais c'est elle qui dirigeait et le désir n'était pas réèl.

Il y avait eu Leopold, là bas. Mais ele ne voulait pas y penser. L'idée même de ce corps contre le sien lui donnait la nausée.

Et Daniel.

Cet amour pur, qui n'avait pas passer la barrière du baiser.

Ce soir, elle avait senti, elle avait vu du désir dans les yeux d'Emma.

Alors ce soir, dans son miroir, elle voyait quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

Une belle femme brune.

Qui souriait.

Une femme désirée et qui désirait.

Une jolie femme qui avait quelque chose en plus.

De l'espoir.

Ce soir dans son miroir , elle revoyait quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas croisée depuis longtemps.

Elle s'était retrouvée.

Oh, tout n'était pas rose.

Elle ne savait pas comment gérer tout ça.

Que pensais Emma ?

Et Henry ?

Ce rappelerait-il d'elle un jour ?

Ce qui comptait, c'est qu'il était heureux.

Qu'elle pouvait passer un peu de temps avec lui.

Alors elle glissa dans son bain.

Sentant l'eau lécher son corps, elle ferma les yeux se délectant de cette sensation en imaginant que ces caresses était le fruit des attention d'Emma.

Elle voyait Emma.

Elle sentait ses mains.

Le désir ne l'avait pas quittée depuis leurs baisers.

Elle ne voulut pas s'en débarrasser.

Elle ne se caressa pas, ce soir là.

Elle voulait Emma.

Elle attendrait.

Elle rajouta de l'eau froide dans son bain.

Encore et encore.

Elle finit par en sortir, rejoint son lit.

Elle finit pas trouver le sommeil.

Elle ne rêva pas.

* * *

Le lendemain, les choses s'organisèrent naturellement chez les Charmants.

Emma était la seule à ne pas être encore habillée.

Elle n'était pas très bavarde.

Snow s'en aperçut mais ne dit rien.

Henry, lui n'arrêtait pas de louer les louanges de la soirée de la veille. Parlant des lasagnes, des chocolats et des progrès de Regina à Mario Kart.

Snow et Charmants ne purent réprimer un rire en imaginant la scène et se dirent que décidément, la méchante reine avait bien changé.

Emma, encore toute à sa soirée et à sa nuit sur le canapé ( presque moins confortable que sa voiture) decida d'aller se réveiller avec une douche.

Snow, David et Henry continuaient de papoter et allaient préparer le petit déjeuner lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

David fut très surpris de voir Regina à leur porte.

Elle-même semblait un peu gênée.

« bonjour David, excuser moi de venir si tôt mais.. »

« Regina ! » s'exclama Henry en s'approchant.

« bonjour Henry.. c'est toi que je venais voir.. tu as oublié ça hier soir.. » dit elle en lui tendant la console.

Snow s'approcha à son tour, et invita Regina à entrer .

Celle ci hésita mais devant l'insistance d'Henry elle accepta.

- "merci, Snow...mais je ne veux pas vous déranger... je me rendais au bureau et j'ai pensé que Henry voudrais jouer alors... »

« pas de problème Regina . Avons nous du nouveau pour.. vous savez ..le problème .. »

« pas que je sache, nous devons nous réunir cet après midi, n'est ce pas David ? » dit elle en se retournant vers lui.

Il acquiesca.

« Emma n'est pas là ? » questionna—t-elle de la manière la plus nonchalante possible.

« maman est sous la douche »

A cette idée, Regina sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

« Je vais la prévenir que vous êtes là » hurla Henry en grimpant les escaliers.

« non, ce... » Regina n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son fils avait disparu à l'étage.

Emma, dès qu'elle eut la nouvelle, sauta hors de la douche.

Regina avait accepté de s'asseoir avec les Charmants.

Les choses étaient tellement différentes.

Henry était déjà replongé dans son jeu.

Deux minutes plus tard, Regina la vit en haut des marches.

Elle l'avait vu avant tous les autres.

Emma avait enfilé un vieux jean et un débardeur, qui ne laissait aucune place à l' imagination sur ces formes. son débardeurs blanc était auréolés des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient de ses cheveux, qu'elle n'avait pas prit le temps de sécher. Elle descendit pieds nus, sans maquillage, les cheveux à peine démêlés. Regina n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau.

Elle franchit les dernières marches avant de parler

- » Bonjour Regina.. »

- »Emma, je passais juste déposer la console d'Henry. »

- » oui, il m'a dit..c'est très gentil.. »

Emma ne put s'empêcher, même devant ses parents et son fils, de balader son regard sur Regina, la regarder vraiment. Elle avait revêtu un tailleur pantalon, noir , avec une chemise blanche, dont elle avait laissé ouvert un bouton de plus que d'habitude. Les yeux d'Emma furent accrochés à ce morceau de peau, et de dentelle.

Snow remarqua que quelque chose d'étrange se passait.

Sans savoir pourquoi, de tout son enthousiasme, elle proposa :

- « et si nous allions chez Granny pour le petit déjeuner. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de préparer quelque choses et granny fait les meilleurs pancakes... Régina, venez avec nous aussi»

Henry et Charmants, n'écoutèrent que leur estomacs et étaient déjà près à partir. Emma regarda Regina qui s'excusa auprès de Snow.

- « j'ai déjà déjeuner et de plus, je dois me rendre au bureau . »

Emma , dans un éclair de lucidité, se tourna vers sa mère et son fils :

- « Allez y, tous les trois, je ne suis pas prête et puis je dois avancer sur mon affaire. Mais allez Y. On se retrouvera plus tard ici ». Puis se tournant vers Regina : « si c'est possible , si vous avez cinq minutes, j'aimerai qu'on parle un peu de.. l'af.. »

- « oui bien sur, bien sur » accepta -t'elle avec enthousiasme.

Il ne fallut aux 3 gourmands que quelques minutes pour franchir la porte d'entrée.

Henry, embrassa sa mère et alors qu'il franchissait la porte, il fit volte face, réfléchit une seconde , et s'approcha de Regina . Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et fit comprendre qu'il voulait l'embrasser.

Elle se pencha, reçut se baiser sur la joue comme un des plus beau cadeau qu'il lui avait été donné de recevoir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte claquait derrière eux et le silence emplit la pièce, laissant Regina et Emma, seules.

* * *

**_Ne dites rien je sais ! _**

**_mais promis, le prochain sera le bon !_**


	10. Chapter 10

Ok ! alors la question se pose...

Elles font ça dans les règles, avec rencard , dîner à deux... ou bien elles se sautent dessus tout de suite...

Ne m'en veuillez pas !

Certains l'auront remarqué ! j'aime bien faire durer le plaisir ! Alors... Ce sera sûrement la première solution.

On verra !

La malédiction, la sorcière, pour être honnête , je m'en fous ! ( en tous cas dans mes écrits).. Par contre j'aime assez l'idée de Henry amnésique.

* * *

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Je ne savais plus à quelle vitesse faire avancer les choses et je voualis rester rester cohérente... bref... a vous de me dire.

* * *

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte claquait derrière eux et le silence emplit la pièce, laissant Regina et Emma, seules.

Chapitre 10 :

C'était comme si le monde n'existait plus.

Elles étaient à quelques mètres l'une de l'autre.

Emma, sans hésitation, parcourue la distance qui les séparait. Elle pris la main de Regina, et l'attira vers la porte, attrapa son sac et son blouson.

Elles se retrouvèrent sur le pallier.

Regina, restait muette et interloquée.

Emma claqua la porte.

Elle saisit le visage de Regina entre ses mains et déposa un baiser très appuyé sur ses lèvres.

Elle lui reprit la main et descendit les escaliers. Elle ne lui lâcha la main qu'arrivées dans la rue.

Elle ouvrit le chemin jusqu'à la Mercedes qu'elle avait repéré à quelques mètres. Elle attendit à côté de la porte passager.

Regina suivait, toujours sans avoir prononcé un mot. Elle regarda Emma d'un regard interrogateur.

- « Tu m'emmènes chez toi ! » dit Emma, presque était hors de question qu'elles soient dérangés par un retour de sa famille.

- »Mais... j'ai vraiment du travail... »

- »Tu m'emmène chez toi, et on avisera après »

Regina ne put réprimer son sourire. Elle alla du côté passager, ouvrit la porte pour Emma, tel un chevalier servant.

Elle rejoint sa place au volant, démarra et quelques minutes plus tard, elle se garait devant chez elle.

Emma n'eut pas la patience d'attendre et elle sortit sans attendre son chevalier. Elle parcoururent les mètres de l'allée toujours silencieuses.

Regina, au moment d'ouvrir sa porte, était devenue fébrile. Sa main tremblait et elle avait du mal à utiliser sa clé.

Finalement, le porte fut ouverte, puis refermée un peu violemment.

Les sacs et les clés furent jetés par terre.

Les manteaux n'eurent pas l'opportunité d'être retirés avant que deux corps ne soient enlacés, que deux bouches ne se dévorent et que des mains ne se glissent sur la peau.

Chacune prit l'ascendant à son tour, plaquant l'autre contre un mur, contre une porte, une table.

Les manteaux finirent par échouer sur le sol.

Elles durent reprendre leur souffle. Alors, elles stoppèrent leurs baisers. Regina, à son tour, prit la main d'Emma et la conduit dans le salon.

Elle poussa Emma sur le canapé qui la regarda avec un regard faussement inquiet.

Mais Regina ne se jeta pas sur elle. Elle s'assit doucement à ses côtés.

« Je ne sais même pas comment je trouve la force de te dire ça, puisque tout mon corps ne me demande que de continuer, mais je crois que nous pourrions peut être... prendre le temps... je te respecte trop pour que .. enfin tu comprends ? »

« je comprends et je suis d'accord... j'ai envie de vous faire la cours Regina Mills, j'ai envie de vous inviter à dîner, j'ai envie de ... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la bouche de Regina était déjà sur la sienne.

Emma entrouvrit la bouche pour accepter la langue qui voulait la goûter.

Elle se dit que si cela continuait , les résolutions prisent quelques secondes plus tôt seraient balayées

Telles deux adolescentes, elles essayèrent tous les baisers pendant de longues minutes.. Ce fut d'abord doux, ce fut langoureux, puis plus fougueux. Des lèvres furent mordillés, un cou aussi. Elle étaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre mais jamais ne s'allongèrent sur le canapé.

C'était la limite qu'elles s'imposaient sans se le dire.

Elles savaient que si un corps s'allongeait sur l'autre, le retour en arrière n'était plus possible .

Et alors, Emma Swan n'aurait pas pu courtiser Regina Mills comme elle le voulait. La conduire au restaurant et fébrile, la raccompagner au soir du troisième rendez-vous, sachant que peut être, sans doute, sûrement elle allait pourvoir enfin découvrir ce corps, cette peau contre la sienne.

C'est alors que le monde refit surface. Un bruit insistant parvenait de l'entrée. Encore et encore.

- « Je crois que c'est mon téléphone » susurra Emma entre deux baisers

- » Si tu réponds, je te tue... » plaisant Regina « et tu sais que j'en suis capable.. »

Emma sourit , contre la bouche qui ne cessait de la découvrir.

L'opportun cessa de sonner.

Elles pouvaient retourner à leurs caresses, toujours en pleine conscience de la barrière à ne pas dépasser. Elles ressemblaient à deux adolescents à l'arrière d'une voiture.

C'est alors le téléphone de la maison qui résonna chez Regina. Insistant, lourd, entêtant.

Une angoisse traversa Emma,

- " c'est peut être grave, peut être qu'Henri... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Regina était debout, se précipitant sur le téléphone.

- « Regina Mills à l'appareil » d'un ton froid mais inquiet.

Emma vit les épaules de Regina se détendre.

- « ..oui..oui...non...faites les déposer chez moi... et annuler mes rendez-vous...je ne viendrais pas ce matin. »

C'était la mairie. Elle devait remplir des dossiers et ils s'inquiétaient de ne pas la voir arriver. Archie avait rendez vous avec elle pour essayer de trouver des indices quant à la malédiction. Son rôle de Psy de storybrooke aurait pu aider même si c'était à la limite du secret professionnel.

Archie devait insister pour lui parler.

- « .. passez le moi.. »

Regina regarda Emma et leva les yeux au ciel pour exprimer son agacement.

Elle fut silencieuse, Archie devait l'abreuver de paroles.

Elle marchait tout en écoutant. .

- « Archie, non, je ne m'enferme pas dans ma tristesse... je... »

- « mais... non... .. …...je vais bien... mais... »

Archie prenait son rôle très à cœur et ne voulais pas laisser Regina pensant qu'elle était dans le plus grand désarrois.

- « Archie, Dr Hopper, si vous ne ... »

Elle passa devant le canapé où se tenait Emma

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Emma l'avait attrapée par la taille et l'avait amener à s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Elle la tenait dans ses bras et la maintenant tout contre elle.

Regina émit un petit son, de surprise, de plaisir aussi..

- « no...ARchie... je ne veux pas lui parl... oui, rebonjour David, ….., est ce que la ville est sur le point de disparaître ? …..Henry est il blessé ? …. donc je raccroche... et dites à ma secrétaire de faire déposer les dossiers devant ma porte dans la matinée. Je ne veux pas être dérangée, je travaille pour trouver une solution à cette nouvelle malédiction, j'ai besoin de calme ...et ne cherchez pas Emma, elle est avec moi...»

Elle raccrocha, fixa Emma dans les yeux.

- »Voilà...et maintenant à nous » ajouta-t-elle de sa voix grave de « méchante Reine « ce qui fit rire Emma.

Regina resta quelques minutes sur les genoux d'Emma, entourée de ses bras. Jamais elle n'avait connu quelques choses d'aussi intime, de tendre avec personne.

Leur désir était loin d'être assouvi mais elles ralentirent la frénésie des baisers. Progressivement, tendrement. Regina caressa la joue d'Emma.

- « Pour répondre à votre proposition de tout à l'heure et revenir à ce qui nous concerne Emma Swan, c'est avec grand plaisir que j'accepterai d'être courtisée par vous, si jamais vous en doutiez »

Elle se leva, difficilement. Son corps, tendu par le désir et ivre d'un sentiment qu'elle ne voulait pas nommé, lui rendait la chose presque douloureuse.

- « Mais pour le moment, je vais te préparer un petit déjeuner. Je t'ai privé des pancakes de Granny, je m'en veux terriblement. »

Emma la la regardait, fascinée de voir que la préparation de pancakes pouvait susciter en elle des pensées totalement impures. Chaque geste de Regina était un bonheur à regarder.

Après quelques minutes, elle posa devant Emma une assiette débordant de Pancake et un chocolat /cannelle bien chaud et avec une montagne de crème.

- "Merci... »

Emma entama son gargantuesque petit déjeuner et semblait réfléchir intensément. Regina,elle rangeait sa cuisine mais ne manquait de regarder Emma se régaler.

- » Regina ? »

- » oui »

- « JE me disais... Hier soir, c'était un peu un rendez-vous, même si Henry était là. Et ce petit déjeuner aussi..»

Emma vit le regard de Regina changer.

- »Regina, ça ne va pas ? »

- » Si, si, c'est juste que , … je , je pense à Henry et ...»

- » on trouvera Regina, il se rappellera de toi.. et il faut voir le côté positif, … il t'aime beaucoup même sans savoir qui tu es... en une journée, tu l'as fait t'aimer. »

Regina sourit mais son regard était triste.

Emma se rapprocha d'elle et déposa un baiser sur son front.

Quelques instants de silence passèrent.

Regina se redressa et plongea de nouveau son regard dans celui d'Emma.

- « .. continue Emma, de quoi tu voulais me parler... »

- « Je disais qu'hier soir, c'était un peu un rendez-vous.»

- « heu, oui je pense qu'on peut dire ça.. »

- « bien, ce petit déjeuner, c'est un rendez-vous.. impromptu, mais un rendez- vous quand même. ? »

- « Où veux tu en venir, Emma ? » questionna Regina.

- « et bien, je voudrais d'inviter à dîner ce soir, pour notre troisième rendez-vous ! »

- « Oh... d'accord, et .. qu'a t il de spécial le troisième rendez vous ? »

Emma avait oublié que Regina n'était pas forcement très au fait des « traditions » de ce monde.

- « Et bien, en fait, le troisième rendez-vous, quand il y a un troisième rendez-vous, est LE rendez-vous ! »

- « Oh ! ….. je vois..et que faites vous de votre grande tirade de tout à l'heure Emma Swan » dit en riant Regina.

- « trois rendez-vous … c'est .. »

Emma se rendait compte qu'elle contredisait ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt.

- »Regina, je suis désolée... je... »

- « chut... » dit doucement Regina en posant un doigt sur la bouche d'Emma.

c'est avec grand plaisir, impatience que j'accepte ton invitation. »

- « Sinon on peut faire du déjeuner de ce midi notre troisième rendez-vous si tu es si pressée ! »

Regina éclata de rire et ce son était une des plus belle choses qu'il avait été donné à Emma d'entendre.

Les deux femmes sans se le dire, appréciait un peu de légèreté. Malgré la situation complexe , la malédiction, cette matinée leur amenait des moments tendres, doux et joyeux. »

Emma , s'interrogea sur le rendez vous du soir. Elle confierait Henry à ses grands parents. Elle trouverait bien une excuse. Elle aimerait tant emmené Regina dîner à l'extérieur de storybrooke. Il allait falloir ruser et s'organiser.

La matinée avança sans heurt. Regina récupéra les dossiers sur son pas de porte comme prévu et dû se mettre à son bureau. Emma réfléchit au rendez-vous.

Elle raconterait à sa mère qu'elle devait se rendre en dehors de storybrooke avec Regina car elles avait eu une idée , dont elle ne pouvait pas parler.

Elle appelerait un restaurant .

Une fois tout cela organisé dans sa tête, elle se dit qu'elle devrait peut être rejoindre Henry et les charmants.

Laisser Regina travailler.

Elle alla voir cette dernière dans le salon.

Elle s'approcha doucement de Regina qui lisait ses dossiers. Finalement, elle avait quitté la table et elle s'était assise sur le canapé, les jambes allongées dessus.

Elle ne vit pas Emma s'approcher tant elle était concentrée.

Elle ne s'aperçut pas que son cœur manqua un battement, comme à chaque fois qu'Emma venait à elle, car depuis 3 jours, il en ratait tant que ça ne la choquait plus.

Emma , sans un bruit s'approcha, et le plus doucement possible, posa ses mains sur les épaules de Regina et massa doucement. Après un léger sursaut, elle sentit le corps se détendre . La tête de Regina se pencha , lui facilitant l'accès de sa nuque.

Après quelques minutes, Emma s'assit par terre, à côté du canapé, tout près de Regina.

- » cA va , tu avances ? »

- »mmm. »

- »Tu veux quelque chose, un verre d'eau... »

- » mmm, mmm.. »

- « CA va pas ? »

Regina souriait.

- » Tu sais que j'ai des fauteuils, des canapés, même un pouf ... «

- » Mais .. j'adore être assise par terre, en plus ta moquette est on ne peut plus confortable.. »

- » Ah oui ?.. »

- » oui ! tu devrais descendre de ton trône Regina,et rejoindre le peuple, un peu plus bas.. » ajouta Emma en souriant

D'un haussement de sourcil, Regina observa la situation et s'en amusa.

Elle se redressa, et se laissa glisser, les dossiers dans les mains, pour rejoindre le sol et la moquette si confortable.

- » c'est vrai ! tu as raison... » ajouta -t-elle en souriant.

Et dans un élan qui la troubla elle même, elle lâcha ses dossiers, prit le visage d'Emma et l'embrassa presque violemment. Emma ne se fit pas prier et répondit avec autant de fougue.

Les dossiers furent éparpillés, la table basse repoussée, le pouf expédié comme par magie à l'autre bout de la pièce pour que les deux femmes puissent s'allonger, sur cette moquette décidément très confortable.

Elles restèrent côte à côte, se dévorant de baisers.

Leurs mains caressantes, se faisaient plus pressantes, plus curieuses. Emma commença à explorer le cou puis, n'y tenant plus, commença à descendre vers la poitrine de Regina, couvrant chaque parcelle de la peau de baisers doux, puis plus appuyés. Elle laissa la marque de ses dents sur cette peau si fine. Regina ne put contenir un gémissement du plus profond de son être.

Emma ne tenait plus. Elle sentait son ventre se serrer, son entre jambe lui faisait mal tant elle désirait Regina.

- »oh Emma, j'ai … je... »

Emma s'arrêta et regarda le visage de Regina. Les yeux était fermés, la bouche entre ouverte, la respiration saccadée...

- " Regina, regarde moi... regarde moi... »

Regina respirait toujours rapidement, elle ne parvenait pas à ouvrir les yeux, tant toute son attention était concentrée sur son corps, son ventre et le désir qui brûlait.

- " Regarde moi, Regina.. »

Dans un effort infini, ses yeux s'ouvrirent, plongèrent dans le regard vert, foncé par le désir.

Toutes leurs bonnes résolutions, théories sur ce fameux troisième rendez-vous, tout volait en éclat et aucune des deux n'en avait rien à faire. »

D'un regard , Regina amena Emma à parler.

- « Regina, emmène moi dans ta chambre. Aussi confortable soit cette moquette, emmène moi dans ton lit. »

* * *

A demain ! ou peut être ce soir !


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir !**

**Sonnez les trompettes ! Ca y est enfin !**

**Je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude d'écrire ce genre de scène, alors j'espère que ça vous plaira...**

* * *

_**- « Regarde moi, Regina.. »**_

_**Dans un effort infini, ses yeux s'ouvrirent, plongèrent dans le regard vert, foncé par le désir. **_

_**Toutes leurs bonnes résolutions, théorie sur ce fameux troisième rendez-vous, tout volait en éclat et aucune des deux n'en avait rien à faire. »**_

_**D'un regard , Regina amena Emma à parler.**_

_**- « Regina, emmène moi dans ta chambre. Aussi confortable soit cette moquette, emmène moi dans ton lit. »**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 11**_

Granny finissait tout juste la mise en place du restaurant, les verres, les assiettes, tout était parfait.

A la bibliothèque, Snow était plongée dans un livre sur les maladies infantiles et Henry, dans un Harry Potter . Charmants, Hook, Robin et ses hommes parcouraient la forêt à la recherche d'indices. Tout le monde se rappellerait où il était et se qu'il faisait lorsque LA chose se produit.

La terre trembla, pendant de longues secondes.

Tous les verres de chez Granny, finirent par terre.

Elle même, se réfugia sous une table, en attendant la fin du séisme.

Snow et Henry s'abritèrent d'une pluie de livres, tombant des étagères de la bibliothèque.

Dans la forêt, le animaux courraient affolés, et les hommes en missions ne purent que s'accrocher à ce qui était le plus proches d'eux.

Au 108 Mifflin Street, une fumée pourpre ( violette tirant sur le rouge) envahissait le jardin et semblait sortir de chaque ouverture de la maison.

Dans une chambre, au 1er étage, deux femmes, deux corps en sueur, enlacés sur un lit, reprenaient leur souffle après avoir connu un orgasme simultanés et si intense qu'aucune des deux n'avaient la force de bouger, de parler, ou même de sentir la terre qui venaient de trembler.

Pourtant, une seconde plus tard, Regina préalablement lovée dans les bras d'Emma , le visage caché dans le cou encore brûlant, s'assit brusquement.

- « Emma, je me souviens, je me souviens de tout...je crois que la malédiction est rompue »

* * *

**une heures plus tôt , au 108 Mifflin Street**

_- « Regarde moi, Regina.. »_

_Dans un effort infini, ses yeux s'ouvrirent, plongèrent dans le regard vert, foncé par le désir. _

_Toutes leurs bonnes résolutions, théorie sur ce fameux troisième rendez-vous, tout volait en éclat et aucune des deux n'en avait rien à faire. »_

_D'un regard , Regina amena Emma à parler._

_- « Regina, emmène moi dans ta chambre. Aussi confortable soit cette moquette, emmène moi dans ton lit. »_

Regina ne se fit pas prier, elle hésita même à les téléporter directement à l'étage en utilisant sa magie mais elle préféra s'abstenir. Emma se leva la première du sol, et chevaleresque tendit la main pour aider Regina. Elles ne se lâchèrent pas.

Regina ouvrit la marche, traversa le hall et commença à monter les marches, Emma juste derrière elle, accrochée à elle. Serrant cette main, qu'elle tenait de plus en plus fort, par peur, par désir. Il y avait dans ce geste, dans ces deux mains liées une infinie tendresse. Avec le passé personnel de chacune, leur histoire commune et les épreuves qu'elles avaient toutes les deux traversées, ce lien si tendre, si simple avait quelque chose de miraculeux.

A chaque marche, l'anxiété montait un peu. Regina, arrivée en haut des escaliers se retourna vers Emma.

Elle attendit que celle-ci soit à sa hauteur, l'embrassa doucement, gentiment, juste un contact de leurs lèvres.

Elle repris le chemin, suivit le couloir jusqu'à la deuxième pièce. La porte était entrouverte et dans l'entrebâillement, Emma put apercevoir le lit. Impérial, au milieu de la pièce. D'un blanc immaculé , sauf pour quelques coussins .

Regina, s'était de nouveau retourné vers Emma et sans lui lâcher la main, elle poussa la porte avec son corps et elle entra dans la pièce en reculant. Elle ne quittait pas les yeux d'Emma. Et les yeux d'Emma ne la quittait pas.

Elle voyait le désir dans les yeux d'Emma.

Elle voyait un peu de peur aussi, dans les yeux d'Emma.

Alors, elle sourit et elle vit les yeux d'Emma lui sourire à leurs tours.

ET sa bouche aussi , lui sourit.

Et alors les yeux d'Emma ne quittèrent plus la bouche de Regina.

La bouche de Regina.

Oh mon Dieu, la bouche de Regina.

Les lèvres de Regina.

Entrouvertes, par le désir, par la respiration qui s'accélère.

Regina stoppa lorsqu'elle sentit le bord du lit contre ses jambes. Emma , elle continua jusqu'à quelques centimètres de ce corps qu'elle désirait tant.

Elle leva la main, et délicatement, du bout des doigts caressa cette bouche, dessinant son contour, voulant ressentir toute la douceur, et la sensualité de ces lèvres pulpeuses et si appétissantes.

Regina avait fermé les yeux, concentrée sur cette parcelle de son corps qui était devenu, en un instant le centre de son désir, et de celui d'Emma. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de répondre à ces attouchements, à ces caresses. Elle embrassa ces doigts, elle essayait de les attraper entre ses lèvres, elle finit par les mordiller.

Emma lâcha un gémissement, qui déclencha instantanément une réaction dans le sexe de Regina.

Son désir avait atteint un niveau qu'elle ne savait pas capable se supporter.

Alors, leurs deux corps se projetèrent l'un contre l'autre. Emma essaya de glisser une de ces jambes entre celles de Regina, mais leur équilibre était devenu précaire. Debout, ivres de désirs, elles vacillèrent. Emma se repris et s'écarta de quelques centimètres. Elle prit les deux mains de Regina dans les siennes , et délicatement, elle l'amena à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

Elle se mit à genoux et lui retira ses chaussures.

Elle leva le regard et chuchota - « je suis à tes genoux ma reine »

Regina sourit, un peu, mais était surtout émue par ce geste.

Elle posa sa main sur la joue d'Emma, et la ramena vers elle pour un baiser.

A nouveau, Emma était debout devant Regina, qui même si elle avait voulu, n'aurait plus été capable de se lever.

Regina souleva alors le débardeur d'Emma, pour découvrir son ventre. Elle dépose un baiser sur chaque parcelle. Chacun de ses baisers provoquait un frison et un gémissement. Elle le remonta encore plus haut et finalement Emma le retira complètement, se retrouvant ainsi en soutien gorge.

Satisfaite, Regina commença à défaire sa propre chemise.

- » Laisse moi faire » chuchota Emma d'une voix de plus en plus grave. Elle se remit à genoux , et déboutonna lentement, déposant à chaque étoile un baiser de plus en plus marqué.

La poitrine de Regina, se soulevait de plus en plus, sa respiration semblait de plus en plus difficile.

Elle lui retira sa chemise et la jeta au hasard dans la chambre.

Emma était totalement hypnotisée par la poitrine de Regina, dans un magnifique soutien gorge dentelle violet foncé.

Elle n'osait même pas la toucher.

Elle osa y déposer des baisers et sentait les seins durcir de désirs sous ses lèvres.

Regina gémit et glissa ses mains dans la chevelure d'Emma, la poussant à recommencer, et recommencer encore.

Finalement, Emma arrêta, et en se relevant attrapa Regina, la poussa en la soulevant délicatement, un peu plus loin sur le lit, pour qu'elle puisse s'allonger, avec elle, à ses côtés .

Regina, allongée sur le dos, sentait Emma tout contre elle. Elle, était allongé sur le côté et caressa le corps de Regina.

Elle caressait son ventre, elle caressait ses seins, elle caressait ses épaules et ses bras.

Elle embrassait sa bouche, elle embrassait son cou, elle embrassait sa bouche encore et encore.

N'en pouvant plus, et ayant besoin de plus, Regina se tourna brusquement, poussa Emma sur le dos.

Et en un mouvement se retrouva au dessus . Assise, sur Emma, les jambes de part et d'autre et les coudes appuyés sur le lit.

Il ne lui fallut que deux baisers pour s'allonger totalement et glisser un jambe entre celles d'Emma.

Lorsque le contact de leurs sexes contre le corps de l'autre se fit, les deux gémirent et leur baisers furent de plus en plus profond, les langues explorant, les lèvres furent mordues, les gestes devinrent plus francs, plus rapides.

Juste un peu moins tendres.

Regina se releva, s'assit de manière à pouvoir déboutonner le jean d'Emma, et le fit descendre.

Emma, réussit à le retirer totalement et le balança à l'autre bout de la chambre.

Dès que ce fut fait , elle attaqua la jupe de Regina qui disparue comma par enchantement en moins de 2 secondes, elle aussi à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Puis se fut au tour des sous vêtements. Les soutiens gorges . Chacune retira le sien, en même temps, mais sans quitter des yeux ce que faisait l'autre.

Elles se rallongèrent, côte à côte pour commencer.

C'est Emma qui fut la première.

LA première à oser.

Elle avait commencer par le cou de Regina, puis était descendu sur l'épaule, puis les seins.

Autour d'abord, puis le seins, son téton qui durcissait à chaque baiser, à chaque coup de langue. Elle caressait celui qu'elle ne léchait pas.

Enfin, de sa langue elle traça le chemin jusqu'au ventre. De ses lèvres, de ses dents et encore de sa langue, elle explora ce ventre, faisant trembler tout ce cors qu'elle découvrait.

Regina se sentait au bord. Au bord de défaillir, au bord de supplier...

Alors qu'elle explorait cette peau, Emma glissa la main sur le dernier vêtement de Regina.

Elle caressait le sexe de Regina, et même à travers la dentelle, elle sentait le désir, la moiteur.

Le désir de Regina décupla le sien et elle serra ses jambes pour essayer de se soulager un peu , tant son sexe réclamait une délivrance.

- »Emma, Emma, ... »

-« oui ? »

'- « s'il te plait, j'ai envie de toi.. j'ai tell.. »

Sans attendre une autre supplication, Emma glissa sa main sous le tissus, et délicatement, glissa ses doigts dans la moiteur du sexe de Regina. Celle ci cambra tout son corps à cette petite délivrance qui n'appelait qu'une plus grande.

Elle se positionna pour pouvoir caresser Emma en même temps, et sans timidité, elle repoussa le string d'Emma pour pouvoir caresser son sexe sans obstacle.

Seuls des gémissements couvrait le silence de la pièce.

Regina fut la première à pénétrer Emma. Un seul doigt, puis très vite, un deuxième.

Emma, totalement paralysée par le désir brut et l'attente de l'extase, stoppa ces caresses durant quelques instants. Mais très vite, elle se reprit et voulu libérer Regina.

Compte tenu de l'état d'excitation de celle ci, elle la prit , enfonçant deux doigts en elle d'un seul geste.

Le râle qui sortit de la gorge de Regina propulsa le désir d'Emma un niveau au dessus.

Leurs deux corps ne faisaient plus qu'un , leurs bouches se dévoraient et chacune, en l'autre, effectuait des vas et vient, de plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus loin..

Elles se parlaient sans vraiment pouvoir faire des phrases.

Subitement, Emma, après avoir quasiment arraché le string de Régina et retiré le sien, finit par repositionner son corps sur celui de Regina. Elle la pénétra de nouveau, de trois doigts. Sa cuisse , entre les jambes de la brune, l'aidait à la pénétrer, plus fort, plus vite.

Regina était au bord de l'orgasme.

Lorsque Emma avait changé de position, Regina avait dû retirer ses doigts , et du coup, avait plongé ses deux mains dans la chevelure blonde.

Elle sentait le sexe chaud et humide, très humide se frotter contre sa cuisse. Emma en retirait un plaisir immense et Regina aimait cette sensation contre sa peau.

Regina, sentait la jouissance arrivée.

A chaque coup de rein d'Emma, les doigts la touchaient plus profondément .

A chaque coup de rein, Emma approchait de l'orgasme.

Le frottement, et les mouvement de la cuisse de Regina contre son sexe suffisait à la rendre folle de désir et elle savait que son orgasme serait fulgurent.

Elles ne s'embrassaient plus, elles se regardaient. Le regard exprimant presque de la douleur.

Dans un dernier mouvement, Emma fit jouir Regina, qui poussa un cri rauque du plus profond de son corps. Il fallut moins d'une demi- seconde à Emma pour la suivre dans l'orgasme.

Elle voulut retirer ses doigts du sexe de Regina mais celle ci l'en empêcha.

- »Reste .. »

Ce sont les seuls mots qu'elle réussit à prononcer.

Emma s'écroula de plaisir sur le corps de Régina.

Celle ci l'enlaça, la serra le plus fort qu'il lui était possible.

Storybrooke venait de trembler.

Dans une chambre, au 1er étage, deux femmes, deux corps en sueur, enlacés sur un lit, reprenaient leur souffle après avoir connu un orgasme simultanés et si intense qu'aucune des deux n'avaient la force de bouger, de parler, ou même de sentir la terre qui venaient de trembler.

Une seconde plus tard, Regina toujours dans les bras d'Emma , le visage caché dans le cou encore brûlant, s'assit brusquement.

- « Emma, je me souviens, je me souviens de tout...je crois que la malédiction est rompue »


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonsoir !_

_Petit chapitre ce soir._

_je ne suis pas très contente de moi mais bon._

_Un chapitre de transition ! Je me débarrasse de la malédiction un peu vite , comme ça on pourra se concentrer sur l'essentiel dans les prochains chapitre!_

_Chapitre moins « chaud » que le dernier ! ça reposera tout le monde ! _

_par contre les prochains !... mais je dis rien .. pas de Spoilers ! !_

_Merci encore à ceux qui me laisse des messages ( je devrais dire celles )_

* * *

_Storybrooke venait de trembler._

_Dans une chambre, au 1er étage, deux femmes, deux corps en sueur, enlacés sur un lit, reprenaient leur souffle après avoir connu un orgasme simultanés et si intense qu'aucune des deux n'avaient la force de bouger, de parler, ou même de sentir la terre qui venaient de trembler._

_Une seconde plus tard, Regina préalablement lové dans les bras d'Emma , le visage caché dans le cou encore brûlant, s'assit brusquement. _

_- « Emma, je me souviens, je me souviens de tout...je crois que la malédiction est rompue »_

* * *

Chapitre 12

Regina, encore ivre de son plaisir, ne réalisait pas vraiment . Des images de son château, des scènes dans leur autre monde, lui venait à l'esprit. Les choses se remettaient en place.

Emma n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Regina attrapa un drap pour s'en enrouler et se précipita à la fenêtre.

- »Oh mon, Dieu » dit Regina

- »qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » répondit en rejoignant Regina.

De l'étage, elles assistèrent au spectacle de cette fumée s'étendre sur tout Storybrooke. Une fumée pourpre.

Emma regarda interloquée vers Regina qui souriait comme une enfant.

- « Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? On dirait que la fumée vient de … vient d'ici ? »

Regina ne dit rien mais sourit encore plus fort.

- « Nan... tu crois que … nan, c'est pas possible... on a rompu la malédiction en … enfin , tu vois... »

- « Je crois que oui... »

- « Mais .. »

- » Emma, il faut qu'on trouve Henry, peut être que .. peut être qu'il se souvient de moi » ajouta Regina des trémolos dans la voix « on essayera de comprendre ce qui c'est passé après. »

- « D'accord, on y va... » dit Emma se précipitant vers la porte.

- « Emma »

- « oui... »

- « Il vaudrait mieux qu'on s 'habille avant.. »

Emma stoppa sa course, revint vers Regina, la pris dans ses bras . Elles s'embrassèrent tendrement, à la fois totalement ivre de ce qu'elle venait de vivre et de rester dans cette bulle, mais aussi excitées par la résolution de la malédiction et de tout ce que cela impliquait.

Elles s'habillèrent, Emma essaya d'appeler Snow mais rien ne passait.

Elles grimpèrent dans la voiture de Regina et filèrent vers la grande rue.

Au fur et à mesure que la fumée avait recouvert Storybrooke , les habitants retrouvaient eux aussi leurs souvenirs. La sorcière, le retour dans la forêt, chacun redécouvrait ce qu'il avait fait durant l'année écoulée.

Au delà de leurs souvenirs retrouvés, ils durent gérer les dégâts dus au tremblement de terre. Tous se retrouvaient dans la rue et les conversations allaient bon train.

C'est la première fois qu'une rupture de malédiction allait de paire avec un tel séisme. Les autres fois, seule la fumée de couleur avait traversé la ville. Et qu'est ce que c'était que cette nouvelle couleur de fumée ?

Certains l'avait vu rouge, d'autre violette et la reliait à Régina.

Granny pestait en ramassant les morceaux de vaisselle.

Henry, au côté de Snow ne comprenait rien.

Regina et Emma arrivèrent rapidement, et Henry se précipita vers Emma :

- « Maman , tu as senti le tremblement de terre ? « Il aperçut Regina, celle ci allait se jeter pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- » bonjour Regina, vous allez bien ? Vous avez senti, vous ?»

Regina se figea, totalement dévastée. Henry n'avait pas retrouvé de souvenir d'elle.

Emma comprit tout de suite et se tourna vers sa mère.

- » Snow, emmène Henry chez toi, s'il te plaît »

Snow s'exécuta, d'autant que dans son état, elle préférait être au calme et se reposer avant d'accoucher prématurément avec toutes ses émotions.

Emma, immédiatement s'occupa de Regina.

- " Regina, écoute, ce n'est rien. On trouvera , tu trouveras une potion. Maintenant que tu as retrouvé tes souvenirs, tu trouveras... » Elle lui avait pris les mains,et la couvait du regard.

Regina, les yeux emplis de larmes, écouta et contre toute attente, acquiesça. Elle avait confiance en Emma et ensemble, elles parviendraient à vaincre l'amnésie de leur fils.

C'est alors que plusieurs habitants, vinrent vers elles.

Maintenant , tous savaient que ce n'était pas Regina qui était à l'origine de la malédiction et il fallait aller chercher, Zelena et l'expulser de Storybrooke au plus vite.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques heures, pour trouver Zelena.

Avant la malédiction, Charmant avait anticiper et grâce à ses souvenirs, retrouva un sac de haricots magiques.

La magie de Regina, l'aide des habitants et le fait qu'a aucun moment la sorcière ne s'attendait à un rupture si rapide de sa malédiction concoururent à faire de cette mission « bye bye Greeny » un succès.

La journée fut bien remplie pour tous les habitants.

Toutefois, il restait une question de taille dans l'esprit de chacun.

Qui avait vaincu le sort et surtout qui avait fait trembler Storybrooke ?

Certains , mesquins voulaient réclamés des dommages et intérêts pour les dégâts survenus.

Les questions et les rumeurs circulèrent plus vite que la fumée de désenchantements.

Ils fut décider de faire un réunion le lendemain même pour discuter de tout cela.

D'ici là, la solidarité fut de mise et tout le monde aida à nettoyer les dégâts.

Regina, malgré la tristesse, essaya de faire bonne figure.

Elle était dans ses pensées et essayait de mettre bout à bout toutes les infos pour trouver une explication, sinon rationnelle, tout au moins plausible.

Elle savait que Emma et elle était à l'origine de tout cela. Mais Quid du tremblement de terre ?

Elle ne sortit de sa torpeur que lorsqu'elle entendit le cri de Belle.

Rumple était encore en vie... Il venait d'être retrouvé, enfermé chez Zelena.

Peut être Rumple aurait-il une explication ?

* * *

Les rues principales commencèrent à se vider.

Emma avait aidé physiquement, Regina, elle, avait organisé et donné des ordres.

La bibliothèque retrouvait un peu d'ordre, et Granny pourrait rouvrir dès ce soir.

Regina avait promis que la mairie étudierait les demandes de dédommagements.

Elle culpabilisait un peu sachant qu'il y avait de grande chance que son orgasme soit à l'origine de toute cette casse.

L'agitation ambiante avait empêché que les deux femmes ne parlent de ce qui c'était passé ce matin et aux conséquences.

La journée, si bien remplie touchait à sa fin et chacun retourna chez soi.

Chacun devait aussi composer avec les souvenirs qu'il venait de récupérer.

Regina, elle voulait se concentrer sur le futur.

Elle se rappelait juste à quel point elle avait souffert de l'absence de Henry, à quel point le manque d'Emma l'avait perturbé.

A quel point elle avait voulu, dormir et dormir encore, pour ne plus penser, pour ne plus être vide.

Un peu à l'écart, elle vit Emma courir vers elle. Emma qui était épuisée, et ne rêvait que de prendre une bonne douche.

Elle posa sa main sur le bras de Regina, pour l'inciter à parler.

- »Ca va, Regina ? »

- « oui et toi » dit -elle en retirant des saletés de la chevelure blonde, sans même se poser la question - « sacré journée hein... »

- » Je ne l'aurai pas mieux dit, Miss Swan.. »

Aucune ne savait vraiment comment la soirée allait se prolonger.

Elles n'eurent pas le temps d'aborder la question, Charmant se dirigeait vers elles pour leur parler.

- « Emma, je rentre à la maison. On ne peut pas faire grand chose de plus ce soir. On finira demain de tout remettre en ordre. Regina, la réunion est bien à 10h n'est ce pas ? On essaiera de comprendre ce qui c'est passé et on discutera de l'avenir »

Regina confirma d'un hochement de tête.

Charmant se tourna alors vers Emma.

- « Tu viens Emma, je te ramène à l'appartement. Je meurs de faim. Henry et Snow doivent nous attendre »

Prise de cours, Emma n'avait pas eu le temps de décider ce qu'elle ferait , pour la soirée, pour la nuit.

-« Je..., enfin j'ai.. » bredouilla t-elle.

Elle regarda son père, puis Régina puis à nouveau son père sans réussir à émettre un son.

Régina, voyant sa gêne, prit les devants .

- « Je vais rentrer. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée... et …. embrassez Henry pour moi »

- »Bonsoir Regina... A demain. Allez Emma on rentre... » lança Charmant en commençant à se diriger vers sa voiture

Emma ne bougea pas.

Il lui était inconcevable de laisser Regina rentrer seule.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de parler.

L'idée de la savoir, seule chez elle, lui était insupportable.

- »Regina, je ne.. » commença Emma en s'approchant.

- »Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais rentrer, j'ai besoin de me reposer »

- » non, non, attend.. je...Attends.. , donne moi un instant »

Emma couru après son père.

Il l'attendait , déjà installé au volant de son pick up.

Regina la vit lui parler par la fenêtre.

Elle vit le regard de David se poser sur elle.

Emma continuait de lui parler.

Regina n'entendait pas, elle était trop loin.

Elle voyait David hocher la tête, pincer les lèvres, de nouveau regarder vers elle et sourire à Emma.

Regina ne savait pas de quoi ces deux là parlaient mais , elle comprit qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur quelque chose.

Emma revint en courant jusqu'à elle, un grand sourire au lèvres.

- « Regina, je sais qu'on avait prévu notre troisième rendez vous ce soir, et que les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévue, non que je m'en plaigne hein, mais … enfin, je voudrais, enfin si tu veux , hein , parce que tu n'es..je sais que ce n'est pas pareil mais bon, . »

Regina haussa son sourcil, sourit et insista Emma à continuer en espérant que la conclusion ne serait pas trop longue à arriver.

Emma respira profondément.

« ok, je reprends. Il m'est insupportable de te savoir seule ce soir,mais je ne peux pas laisser Henry et mes parents. Est-ce que tu veux venir dîner avec nous ? » dit-elle à toute vitesse et finit dans un sourire le plus large possible en espérant influencer Regina.

- « ... »

Regina resta sans voix.

Il est vrai que les souvenirs de cette année passée lui faisait entrevoir de meilleurs rapports avec les 2 charmants mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« Regina ? S'il te plaît. Henry sera heureux de te voir, et je serai heureuse de t'avoir avec moi... »

Regina s'entendit répondre oui, avant même de l'avoir vraiment décidé.

Emma fit signe à David de partir devant.

Les deux femmes prirent la route dans la voiture de Regina.

- »Merci Regina.. je sais que .. »

Regina sourit et posa la main sur la cuisse d'Emma.

- »J'espère que ta mère a fait des progrès en cuisine, bien que je pense pas qu'il reste assez de magie pour ça... »

Emma rit de bon cœur.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elles étaient devant la porte de l'appartement. Elles entendaient David , raconter avec force les exploits du jour, sans parler de magie bien sur.

Un tremblement de terre était bien suffisant pour impressionner un gamin de cet âge.

Alors qu'Emma allait ouvrir la porte, Regina la retint.

- « Attends... »

- » Ca ne va ... »

Emma n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question que les lèvres de Regina étaient sur les siennes.

Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes.

Elles reprirent leurs souffles.

Elles sourirent.

- « Merci Emma.. et c'est un très beau troisième rendez-vous ».


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonsoir tout le monde !_

_encore merci merci pour vos "reviews" _

_je deviens accro , et plus il y en a plus j'ai envie d'écrire !_

* * *

_Alors qu'Emma allait ouvrir la porte, Regina la retint._

_- « Attends... »_

_- » Ca ne vas.. »_

_Emma n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question que les lèvres de Regina étaient sur les siennes._

_Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes._

_Elles reprirent leurs souffles._

_Elles sourirent._

_- « Merci Emma.. et c'est un très beau troisième rendez-vous »._

**CHAPITRE 13 :**

Emma frappa, mais n'attendit pas, elle ouvrit la porte et invita Regina à rentrer.

Marie Margareth s'agitait à la cuisine.

La présence de Regina l'angoissait à cause de ses talents culinaires qu'elle savait bien au dessous de ceux de son « invité ».

Henry se précipita vers elles deux. Enervé par les évènements de la journée, il les abreuva de questions.

David arrangeait la table, Henry l'avait fait mais il fallait rajouter l'assiette de Regina.

Marie Margaret vint saluer les deux femmes et proposa à Regina de retirer son manteau.

Elle qui n'était jamais autant venue chez les charmants. Deux fois dans la même journée, et sans intention de meutre se dit-elle , en riant intérieurement.

- "Installez vous ! vous devez être épuisée après cette journée . Quelle histoire quand même... » lança M&M à la cantonnade.

Emma était lessivée et surtout se sentait sale, collante et ne désirait rien d'autre qu'une bonne douche – avec Regina aurait été encore mieux mais cela paraissait difficile en ces circonstances- se surprit-elle à imaginer.

« Je vais aller prendre une douche si ça ne vous dérange pas, .. » annonca t elle en jetant un regard plus appuyé vers Regina.

Elle était un peu embêtée de la laisser seule avec les autres mais elle ne tenait plus et se promit de faire au plus vite.

Elle prit des vêtements de rechanges, toujours dans sa valise et monta l'escalier quatre à quatre.

En bas, Regina essayait de se détendre. Henry vint s'assoir près d'elle, pendant que David préparait des verres et quelques bricoles à picorer en attendant le diner.

Henry, à l'aise commença à raconter sa journée à Regina , et à ce qui c'était passé lors du tremblement de terre alors qu'il était à la bibliothèque. Comment il avait couru sous la table pour échapper à la pluie de livre.

Regina l'écoutait, silencieuse mais souriante et pleine de de fierté.

- « ET vous, vous faisiez quoi quand la terre à tremblée ? » questionna Henry en regardant droit dans les yeux de Regina.

Celle ci fut tétanisée. Elle n'avait pas de réponse prête.

- « j'étais chez moi, je .. avec... enfin.. Emma était là... on cherchait des indi.. »

- »Vous voulez quoi Regina, un Martini ? Du vin ? » demanda David en posant un plateau sur la table basse, sauvant ainsi Regina d'un grand moment de solitude.

- »Un martini s'il vous plait, David, Merci »

- « Vous avez fait du bon travail aujourd'hui » ajouta-telle.

- » Merci Regina »

MM les rejoint . Quelques minutes passèrent, ils papotèrent de tout et de rien , en prenant garde de ne rien révélé devant Henry.

A l'étage, Emma sortait tout juste de la douche, et s'habillait avec des vêtements propres et confortables. Entre sa nuit inconfortable sur le canapé, ses « activités » avec Regina et le déblaiement des dégâts, son corps était épuisé, lessivé et la douche lui avait fait un bien fou.

Elle rejoint les autres et s'écroula dans le sofa à côté de son fils.

- » Mon Dieu, qu'est ce que ça fait du bien » dit elle en gemissant.

- » David, sers moi un verre, tu veux bien » ajouta -t-elle.

Emma était littéralement affalé sur le canapé et s'écroulait de plus en plus sur son fils. Celui-ci, en pleine adolescence avait du mal avec la promiscuité avec sa mère et d'un mouvement d'épaule, la poussa et s'enfuit en chuchotant.

Du coup, Emma et Regina se retrouvèrent à côté.

Emma se redressa un peu mais ce faisant, s'approcha encore un peu plus .

Elle se sentait si bien près d'elle .

Regina, n'était pas très à l'aise mais commencait à se détendre. David et MM étaient des hotes attentionnés. LA simplicité était de mise et Regina n'avait pas l'habitude de ça. Les choses se faisaient spontanément.

MM allait vérifier ses cuissons, David remplissait les verres qui se vidaient. Henry jouait encore avec sa console. Regina se dit que , dès qu'il se rappelerait qu'elle aussi était sa mère, il faudrait qu'elle revoit ça.

Emma, s'affaissait toujours sur le canapé. Regina elle était droite comme un I, toujours dans la retenue.

Emma lui donna un petit coup de coude, léger.

- » Detends toi Regina, tu es surement aussi fatiguée que moi. Tu peux te poser, et je te rappelle qu'en ce moment même tu es sur mon lit » ajouta Emma en lui faisant un petit clin d'oeil.

Regina senti le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- »Allez, on passe à table » lança snow de derriere son plan de travail.

Chacun prit place, Regina attendait qu'on lui indique où elle pouvait s'assoir. Emma tapota la chaise près d'elle : » - Viens à côté de moi, il ne faut pas séparer David et Marie Margaret et Henry préside ! »

Regina s'exécuta. Elle ne se rapellait pas la dernière fois qu'elle avait été reçu, comme ça , aussi simplement. Peut être chez Catherine, mais c'était pendant la malédiction et rien n'était spontanée ou vraie à l'époque.

Les plats firent le tour de la table.

Henry mangea comme quatre.

Marie Margareth comme deux.

Regina ne fit aucune remarque désagréable sur la cuisson de la viande et le manque de goût des légumes.

LE dessert fut lourd et trop sucré.

Regina ne dit rien.

Elle se sentait bien.

A un moment, elle prit du recul. Elle observa la scène, une famille qu'elle avait détruite il y a 30 ans. Une famille qu'elle avait détestée, combattue. ET malgré tout, cette famille l'accueillait.

Son fils en faisait partie.

Et Emma.

Emma, qu'elle regardait sourire et rire aux blagues de David.

Emma, qui avait une trace de sucre au coin des lèvres.

Emma à qui elle rêvait de retirer délicatement cette trace de sucre.

Emma qui, sentant un regard sur elle, se tourna et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Elle lui sourit.

Elles sortirent de leur bulle lorsque Henry posa LA question :

- « Maman, David m'a dit que le méchant était attrapé.Maintenant que ta mission est terminée,on va rester combien de temps à Storybrooke ? ».

Tout le monde se figea. Personne ne sut quoi dire, quoi répondre. Tous se tournèrent vers Emma.

Emma prit une grande respiration et se tourna vers son fils :

- « J'ai encore des choses à régler ici, je .. j'ai encore des choses à faire »

- » Super ! »

- » tu te plais ici ? » demanda Marie Margareth

- » beaucoup, mes affaires me manquent un peu ..mais j'aime bien les gens , ils sont cools » ajouta -t-il en se tournant vers Regina et en lui offrant un magnifique sourire.

Regina sentit son cœur fondre et fut étonné que le terme « cool » lui soit attribué.

David, profitant de cette conversation à cœur ouvert, toussota , un peu gêné mais se lança :

- " comme on en est aux questions, je .. enfin Marie Margaret et moi.. on se demandait, si … on aime beaucoup vous avoir ici avec nous mais … »

Emma voyant la gêne de son père stoppa son calvaire.

- " justement je voulais en parler, comme on risque de rester un petit moment, je pensais que ce serait plus pratique qu'on s'installe chez Granny. J'ai besoin d'un lit et d'un vrai ! »

- " mais on ne veut pas vous chasser , hein » ajouta fébrile marie margaret

- " non, non, c'est bien mieux. C'est très bien ici, mais c'est un peu petit pour quatre... quatre et demi si on compte ton ventre !

De son coté de la table, Regina qui ne perdait pas une miette de ce qui était en train de se dire, s'entendit à peine lorsqu'elle prononça presque à voix basse et discrètement :

- « vous pourriez vous installer chez moi...en attendant... j'ai de la place.»

Tous se figèrent.

Le silence empli la pièce.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers Regina.

Regina balaya du regard l'assemblée

- « ..Quoi .. qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?.»

- « nan, c'est juste que... » commença David avant d'être interrompu par Henry, qui enthousiaste supplia sa mère de dire oui. Il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas très poli vis à vis de David et MM et s'excusa, arguant que la collection de DVD de Regina était plus fournie que chez eux.

Et surtout que sa mère dormirait mieux ajouta-t-il, comprenant que son excuse précédente n'aidait pas son cas.

Du coup, Henry était gêné, David et MM étaient gênés , Regina elle-même était gênée. Elle avait proposé cette solution sans même y réfléchir avant , et voyait maintenant les problèmes que cela pourraient engendrés – comment expliquer la chambre d'enfant à Henry- et surtout comment gérer d'avoir Emma, tous les soirs si près d'elle , avec Henry dans la chambre d'à côté.

Quand à Emma. Rien. Emma restait la bouche entrouverte en fixant Regina.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, attendant sa réponse.

- » Je ne sai... je crois... si ca ne dérange pas, alors.. oui, ok »

Henry fut ravie.

Les Charmants, un peu surpris étaient soulagés de pouvoir se retrouver tous les deux et surtout de ne pas être obligés de faire attention à chaque mot devant Henry.

Snow s'était déjà mordue la langue plusieurs fois pour éviter une parole malencontreuse.

Regina, souleva un sourcil, royalement et ajouta juste un « très bien » mais Emma put discerner un sourire , dans le regard qu'elle reçût.

Henry quitta la table et monta dans la chambre pour préparer ses affaires.

La conversation obliqua donc vers la journée qui venait de passer.

C'est Snow qui , du haut de sa grande naïveté lança la question , sans forcer sa voix à cause d'Henri.

- « Qu'est ce qui a bien pu détruire la malédiction ce matin ? La fumée venait de l'ouest et le séisme s'est propagé en venant de l'ouest aussi. ? »

Regina rougit en repensant au moment précis.

David lui se demandait pourquoi Henry n'avait pas retrouvé la mémoire.

L'intuition de Emma était que la malédiction qui avait été détruite ce matin, n'était celle qui avait retiré sa mémoire àson fils et à elle, et que par conséquent , c'était sans doute normal.

Snow toujours dans son idée, évoqua le fait que seul un baiser d'un vrai amour pouvait briser les malédictions, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu parlé de tremblement de terre.

Que ce devait être autre chose, de beaucoup plus fort.

Regina, souriait en se forçant un peu, et Emma était rouge. Elle détourna la conversation sur Rumple, en affirmant que celui ci aurait surement des information, et qu'ils verraient ça demain,au cours de la reunion prévue.

Il commencait à se faire tard, tous étaient épuisés, Regina rêvait d'une longue douche chaude et de linge propre

Emma quitta la table, et s'approcha de Regina.

-" tu es sure que ça ne te dérange pas ? On peut attendre demain aussi si tu préfères »

- " non, non, par contre, je vais peut être partir devant, il faut que je condamne la porte de la chambre d'Henri... je vais l'installer dans une autre chambre .. »

- »"ok, on te rejoint un peu plus tard si tu veux. Le temps de préparer nos affaires. »

Les charmants débarrassaient la table, Regina les remercia chaleureusement.

Elle se dit que jamais elle n'avait connu un repas si simple et à la fois si familial et chaleureux. Ou chacun s'exprime et écoute les autres. Elle se dit qu'elle avait manqué tant de choses dans sa vie jusqu'a maintenant.

Emma la raccompagna sur le palier.

- " tu es sure, sure que ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Pour seule réponse, Emma recut un baiser sur la joue.

- « A tout de suite, miss Swan » et Regina descendit les escaliers, lentement, très lentement, avec un déhanché visant juste à troubler Emma. Arrivée en bas de l'escalier, elle se retourna et sourit malicieusement .

- "Dépêche toi »

Jamais sac de voyage ne fut prêt aussi vite. Il faut dire qu'Emma n'avait presque rien sortit. Henri, lui trainait un peu mais snow lui donna un coup de main. Elle culpabilisait un peu mais savait qu'il seraient bien reçu chez Regina.

Elle avait senti que les relations entre sa fille et son ancienne ennemie jurée c'était beaucoup améliorées. Elles avaient passé presque tout leur temps ensemble depuis le retour d'Emma.

Snow était donc dans la chambre avec Henry, l'aidant à finir son sac.

Henry se tourna vers snow et lui demanda la permission de poser une question un peu délicate.

-" bien sur » dit elle un peu stressée, car elle connaissait les enfants et leurs questions tordues !

- « et bien, il y a longtemps que tu connais ma maman ? »

- »oui, enfin on peut dire ça, oui »

- »est ce que tu l'as connu avec des amoureux, enfin des petits copains ? »

- » mmmmnnnnnon, pas vraiment.. je ….enfin » snow commencait à paniquer en voyant la tournure que prennait la conversation.

- » parce que … à New york.. j'ai rencontré un petit copain de maman il a meme voulut se marier et tout ça... mais on est venu ici alors je crois qu'elle veut pas se marier avec … mais bon... ce que je veux dire c'est que... je crois qu'elle l'aimait bien au début .. je voyais comment elle le regardait et tout ça...elle souriait dès qu'elle le voyait et elle le regardait même quand lui il la regardait pas... »

Snow fronçait des sourcils, et attendait la suite tout en espérant être ailleurs …

- » et ? »

- » ba, en fait, depuis qu'on est à Storybrooke, je vois toujours maman avec ce regard la... le même mais encore plus ... tu sais comme quand.. enfin... »

- « Ah bon ?»

- « oui, à chaque fois qu'elle est avec Regina.. alors je me demandais si … enfin tu vois.. »

Marie Margaret ne voyait rien du tout, elle n'entendait plus rien du tout.

Elle avait totalement bloqué.

Elle souriait d'un sourire forcé, totalement incapable de prononcé un mot. Elle regardait dans le vide.

-"tu penses quoi alors ?"

-"Je .., je .." balbutia-t-elle

Emmea cria en bas de s marches pour qu'Henri descende au plus vite.

Il regarda snow et secoua la tête en se disant que parfois les adultes n'étaient pas très aidant.

Il dévala les escaliers avec son sac.

Snow, descendit comme elle pu, chargée de son ventre, et de ce que venais de dire Henri.

David, la regarda un peu inquiet.

-" tu es toute pâle ! on va aller se coucher »

Deux minutes plus tard, Emma et Henri chargaient le bolide jaune et prirent la route vers Mifflin street.

Emma souriait.

Henry la regardait.

- »Ca va mon grand ? »

- » oui, maman, je suis content.. je suis content d'aller chez Regina »

- » moi aussi, Henri, … Moi aussi »

Très vite, ils étaient arrivés.

Emma n'eut pas le temps de frapper que la porte s'ouvrit.

Regina les attendait.

Elle les fit entrer et fit comprendre à Emma qu'elle avait fait le nécessaire pour les chambres.

Henry prendrait la chambre au fond du couloir.

Quand à Emma, elle aurait celle juste à coté de celle de Regina.

Emma envoya Henri se préparer.

Regina s'excusa et elle allait prendre une douche, non sans avoir souhaiter une bonne nuit à Henri.

Au moment de rentrer dans sa chambre, elle se retourna vers Emma :

- » on se retrouve dans un quart d'heure en bas, pour un dernier verre , tenue de nuit exigée ! »

- « oh oui, moi je prendrais bien un chocolat » lança Henry

- » non, toi tu vas te coucher »

- » ok,... bonne nuit Mam, bonne nuit Regina » marmonna le garçon.

Emma découvrit sa chambre, spacieuse avec un lit à tomber.

Elle sortit son pyjama.. elle se rappela qu'elle n'en portait que depuis que Regina lui avait implanté des souvenir. Avant c'était débardeur/culotte.

Elle descendit avec son bas de pyjama gris et un débardeur noir, elle s'était attaché les cheveux en queue de cheval, très déstructurée.

Elle attendit dans le salon sur le canapé, allongée. Elle fermait les yeux juste pour se reposer quelques secondes.

C'est un baiser qui la sortit de son sommeil quelques minutes plus tard. Épuisée , elle n'avait pas tenue.

Ce sont les lèvres de Regina qui lui firent ouvrir les yeux. Elle vit alors les yeux si noirs et profonds au dessus d'elle, et ce sourire.

Et ce corps, dans une nuisette de soie noir avec un peignoir de soie gris

- « Excuse moi, je suis désolée, .. me suis assoupie » dit elle confuse.

Regina poussa un peu Emma pour s'asseoir sur le bord du sofa .

Elle lui caressait le visage, et Emma appuyait sa joue contre la paume. Pou ressentir les caresses encore plus fort, pour être encore plus près.

- "Viens te coucher » dit Regina en se levant et en prenant la main d'Emma.

Comme ce matin là, elles montèrent les marches main dans la main.

Regina passa devant la chambre d'Emma, mais continua.

Arrivée devant la sienne , elle regarda Emma :

- « Ce soir, tu dors dans mes bras. »


	14. Chapter 14

_**Attention ….chaud devant !**_

_**j'aurai prévenu !**_

_**les enfants, allez jouer ailleurs**_

* * *

_**Regina poussa un peu Emma pour s'asseoir sur le bord du sofa . **_

_**Elle lui caressait le visage, et Emma appuyait sa joue contre la paume. Pou ressentir les caresses encore plus fort, pour être encore plus près.**_

_**- »Viens te coucher » dit Regina en se levant et en prenant la main d'Emma.**_

_**Comme ce matin là, elles montèrent les marches main dans la main.**_

_**Regina passa devant la chambre d'Emma, mais continua.**_

_**Arrivée devant la sienne , elle regarda Emma :**_

_**- « Ce soir, tu dors dans mes bras. »**_

* * *

_**chapitre 14 :**_

Une fois dans la chambre, Regina referma la porte délicatement .

- » Et si Henri... » commença Emma.

Regina la fit taire en posant ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

- » Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai défait tes draps, et nos chambres communiquent par la salle de bain, si jamais il faut que tu effectues un repli stratégique dans la nuit. En plus , je le connais, il va faire un grasse matinée demain.. »

Emma décida de faire confiance .

Regina qui n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main, l'amena au bord du lit.

Le lit avait été refait, elles étaient parties si vite ce matin que Regina avait retrouvé ses draps sans dessous dessus.

Elle l'ouvrit pour permettre à Emma de s'allonger et fit le tour pour la rejoindre. Elle se colla, tenant Emma dans ses bras. Le dos de la blonde contre son ventre, son visage dans la chevelure, sa bouche dans le cou... Elle serra un peu plus les bras pour accentuer le contact.

Épuisées, elles s'endormirent presque instantanément.

Les deux corps ne se lâchèrent pas de la nuit.

Au petit matin, Regina sortait doucement du sommeil. Elle sentait un poids sur sa poitrine.

Elle était allongée sur le dos et ouvrant un demi œil, vit Emma sur elle, une jambe repliée sur elle.

Emma ressemblait à un petit Koala accroché à un arbre. Regina était l'arbre. Elle sourit de penser à ça.

Elle ne pouvait pas bouger d'un centimètre . Lorsqu'elle essaya, elle sentit Emma resserrer son étreinte et alors la pression de la cuisse posée juste sur son sexe commença à réveiller plus que de raison Regina qui essaya de calmer ce désir naissant.

Du bout des doigts, elle caressa la chevelure blonde et dégagea ce visage, si doux si paisible...

Emma avait la bouche entre ouverte et respirait calmement.

Regina n'avait jamais connu un tel moment.

Se réveiller dans des bras, et ressentir autant de quiétude.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru connaître ça.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir aimer ça.

Jamais plus elle ne pourrait sans passer.

Le jour se levait à peine.

La nuit s'achevait tout juste.

Elle pourrait rester là , comme ça, sachant son fils tout proche, et Emma dans ses bras.

Elle continuait à caresser ces cheveux, ces épaules.

Légèrement si doucement.

Elle fermait les yeux, pour ne faire que sentir, cette peau, cette chaleur.

Ce parfum aussi.

Le jour se levait à peine.

Emma Swan était dans ses bras.

Elle se dit qu'elle pourrait dormir encore un peu, l'aube l'y autorisait.

Elle sentit alors, une main sur son corps, une main qui commençait à caresser sa peau, se glisser sous la soie.

Sa hanche, son ventre, et remontait encore , encore tout doucement

Alors , elle vit le visage d'Emma se lever vers le sien.

Et le regard d'Emma.

Et le sourire d'Emma.

Et le baiser d'Emma.

Léger, doux, puis plus fort, plus pénétrant, plus excitant.

LA langue d'Emma, dans sa bouche, contre la sienne.

Et les mains d'Emma, dans ses cheveux, sur son visage.

Et son sexe qui se réveille, qui se sert.

Emma qui s'allonge sur elle.

Son propre corps qui se met à onduler sous les mouvements.

Ses jambes qui s'écartent pour accueillir Emma, ce sexe qui demande, encore, et encore.

Des gémissement montent en intensité, des respirations qui s'accélèrent.

Des mains qui cherchent, qui arrachent, qui caressent, qui griffent, qui découvre.

Regina, surprenant Emma, le fit basculer et se retrouva au dessus.

Elle en profita pour prendre une seconde pour plonger son regard dans l'autre.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé.

Regina replongea vers Emma, et couvrit son visage de baisers, puis son cou, elle descendit s'arrêta sur ses seins. Elle prit le temps, de les chérir, les sentant réagir sous sa langue, ses lèvres et même ses dents..

Elle sentait le corps d'Emma se cambrer de désir.

Elle voyait son visage se durcir de désir.

Elle sentait son désir entre ses jambes devenir presque douloureux.

Elle continua de descendre, léchant se ventre qui se serrait au fur et à mesure qu'elle descendait.

Elle contourna le sexe, descendait sur les hanches, de baisers en baisers.

Les cuisses d'Emma se contractaient et s'écartaient de plus en plus.

Les fesses d'Emma se soulevaient , pour amener ce désir à cette bouche qui se faisait attendre.

Chaque parcelle de la peau recevait un baiser, et chaque baiser rendait ce désir plus douloureux encore.

Emma supplia.

- »Regina, Regina... s'il te plait...je … mmmmmmm »

Alors Regina obéit.

Avec sa main, elle effleura le sexe humide arrachant un gémissement rauque.

De ses doigts ,elle écarta les lèvres de ce sexe et déposa sa bouche sur le clitoris d'Emma qui cru défaillir de plaisir à cette sensation. Elle retint son cri mais son corps se cambra

Regina, enivré par la sensation et le fait de goûter le sexe d'Emma, continua, à lécher, sucer, embrasser.

Elle descendit un peu pour étendre ces baisers, et sans prévenir pénétra Emma de sa langue, aussi profondément qu'elle le pouvait.

Elle posa son index sur le clitoris pour accentuer le plaisir.

Emma était dans un état second.

Regina était comme saoule de désir et elle même n'en pouvait plus.

De sa main libre, elle commence à se toucher . Emma s'en aperçut et monta d'un cran dans l'excitation, ce qu'elle croyait humainement impossible.

Après quelques minutes, Regina se sentant au bord de la jouissance, se concentra sur Emma,et la pénétra , d'un seul coup , de deux doigts. Emma ouvrit les yeux, plongeant son regard dans celui de Regina.

Elle était au bord

- » oh mon Dieu , regina, vas y .. oui.. oh oui »

Elle referma les yeux, incapable . Son corps était en feu.

Regina, accéléra le mouvement de va et vient, ajouta un troisième doigt, sans problème.

Emma pris un oreiller, qu'elle se mit sur le visage et quelle mordit à pleine dents.

Un brin de lucidité lui disait que réveiller son fils par un cri orgasmique n'était pas la bonne idée du jour.

Regina, elle continua, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus profondement,.

Elle courba ses doigts pour accentuer le plaisir et appliqua sa langue sur le clitoris d'Emma, avec une pression continue jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le sexe se resserrer sur ses doigts, encore et encore et exploser dans sa bouche.

Emma emit un cri , heureusement étouffé par l'oreiller.

Elle crut perdre connaissance.

Regina s'écroula au coté du corps d'Emma , tremblant de frissons post orgasmique.

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Emma, et sentit des larmes sous ses lèvres.

Emma pleurait.

- » CA ne va pas , .. Emma repond moi.. »

- »oh si ca va, … ca … oh Regina.. »

Elle se mit sur le cote pour pouvoir embrasser Regina, les lèvres encore pleine de son propre désir.

Elle l'embrassa, encore et encore... Malgré l'épuisement de l'extase , elle l'embrassa et ne voulait pas oublier de lui rendre le plaisir.

Elle la caressa,et doucement, la fit s'allonger sur le ventre. Regina semblait troubler et ne pas comprendre ce qu'Emma avait en tête.

'Laisse moi faire.. »

Alors, elle la laissa faire.

Regina mit ses bras au dessus de sa tête, Emma s'allongea sur elle.

Embrassant son cou, ses épaules.

De sa jambe gauche, elle ecarta celle de Regina,

Elle lui caressa les fesses, lui couvrit le dos de baisers.

Regina , encore pleine de désir, réagissant à chaque mouvement , chaque contact .

Alors,légèrement sur le coté, glissa sa main droite sous le corpq de Regina.

Glissant vers le centre, le sexe . Regina se souleva un peu, permettant l'acces à cette main qui se faufile.

Emma atteignit son but et , se mit à caresser le clitoris de Regina, qui régit en appuyant encore plus fort contre cette main.

Elle se sentait prise, entre ce corps contre son dos, et cette main ,et elle adorait ça.

Emma bougeait son propre corps et de sa cuisse , entre les jambes ouvertes, caressait le sexe trempé.

D'un coup, elle écarta un peu cette cuisse, amena sa main gauche à la place,et penétra le sexe de Regina de son index et son majeur. Encore et encore.

Regina, son sexe coincé entre les deux mains sentait son vagin se contracter de plsu en plus autour des doigts d'Emma et eu l'impression que son clitoris allait exploser.

Son corps fut secoué de spasmes lorsqu'elle entendit Emma susurrer à son oreille

- « Vas y... vas y.. jouis, Regina, jouis pour moi »


	15. Chapter 15

_**bon, après le chapitre précédent, on va rafraichir un peu les choses. **_

_**Chapitre très sage ! trop ! mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ...**_

_**Merci encore pour les messages !**_

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 15**_

les deux femmes, épuisées, s'étaient rendormies. Collées l'une à l'autre, les corps imbriqués, les peaux moites et frissonnantes, elles n'avaient tenues que quelques minutes éveillées après l'orgasme.

Le jour était bien levé.

Et Henri était levé.

C'est la voix de son fils qui sortit Emma du sommeil.

- « Maman ? » Henry déambulait dans le couloir à la recherche de la chambre de sa mère.

- » Oh mon Dieu ! » dit elle en se redressant dans le lit.

Regina, elle aussi réveillée, prononça seulement des mots, sans réussir à les relier : pyjama … salle de bain...café.

Emma sortit du lit, chercha son pyjama , dans le lit, sous le lit et finit par le trouver, sous Regina.

Elle l'enfila, mais voulu courir en même temps et manqua de s'étaler de tout son long sur la moquette.

Regina observait la scène et ne put refréner un rire.

Elle aussi enfila sa chemise de nuit.

Emma traversa la salle de bain, puis retourna dans sa chambre.

Regina fut la première à sortir dans le couloir et tomba nez à nez avec Henri.

- Bonjour Henri..

- "Ah, Regina, je crois que Maman dort encore et j'étais en bas à regarder un film et son téléphone n'arrête pas de sonner et comme il est tard...

- ".. pourquoi , quelle heure est-il ?" … dit-elle en se tournant vers sa table de nuit.

Elle comprit pourquoi elle n'avait pas fait attention à l'heure car son réveil était par terre, sans doute un accident collatéral des ébats de cette nuit.

Henri n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Emma sortit en trombe de la chambre qu'elle aurait dû occuper :

- " il est 11heure...la réunion .."

-".. doit commencer maintenant..."

- "et merde..."

-" langage, Emma, langage …"

Regina prit les choses en main. Elle appela le bureau avant qu'une délégation ne débarque au manoir, avec épées et fourches pour l'assassiner en pensant qu'elle avait fait disparaître Emma.

Elle leur dit juste qu'elles avaient eu un petit contre temps et qu'elles seraient là dans une petite heure.

Emma fila sous la douche, elle ne pouvait pas se présenter devant son père et sa mère, en portant l'odeur de Regina, et de leurs ébats du matin.

Regina prépara une dose de café fort et du chocolat pour Henri, et éventuellement pour Emma si elle préférait.

Elle laissa Henri, chocolat devant la télé et monta dans sa chambre.

Elle entendait la douche couler et s'imaginait l'eau le long du corps d'Emma.

Le corps d'Emma.

Connaissant Henri elle savait qu'il ne quitterait pas le salon tant qu'aucune des deux femmes ne l'y forcerait.

Alors, sans trop y réfléchir, elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain.

L'air y était chaud et humide, elle voyait le dos d'Emma, ses cheveux collés sur la peau par l'eau qui y ruisselait. Emma avait la tête penchée en arrière, le visage directement face à l'eau.

Regina avança doucement , se déshabilla et entra dans la douche .

Elle colla son corps contre le dos d'Emma.

Emma ne sursauta pas.

- " Je ne t'ai pas fait peur ?"

- « Je savais que tu viendrais, je t 'attendais ». dit elle en se retournant.

Elle attira Regina sous le jet d'eau et l'embrasse tendrement. Elle lui dit qu'elles n'avaient pas le temps , qu'il fallait qu'elle sorte s'habiller. Elle lui dit , deux fois, mais elle continua à l'embrasser.

Finalement, faisant appel à toute sa volonté, elle réussît à sortir pour se préparer.

Elles firent très vite toutes les deux.

Elles se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine, avalèrent un café rapidement.

Elles décidèrent de laisser Henri, le temps de la réunion, à laquelle il était de toutes façons impossible qu'il assiste.

Elles hésitèrent à prendre chacune leur voiture et se dirent que c'était idiot, puisque vu l'heure qu'il était, il était sure que Snow avait déjà dit à tout le monde que Emma et Henri étaient hébergés chez Regina et leur retard commun rendait encore plus inutile d'arriver à deux voitures.

Elles prirent la coccinelle car elle bloquait la voiture de Regina.

Regina sourit et se dit que décidément sa vie avait bien changée, elle était en train de traverser Storybrooke , dans le bolide jaune et avec plaisir.

Emma se gara, très mal ! , devant la mairie.

Les deux femmes , firent irruption ensemble dans la salle du conseil, ou presque toutes les chaises autour de la gigantesque table étaient prises et où le brouhaha ambiant stoppa instantanément.

Emma arborait un rictus entre la gêne et le sourire en voyant les regards insistant et notamment celui de sa mère, qui semblait particulièrement perturbés par tout ça.

Regina, fila droit jusqu'à son fauteuil, pour présider l'assemblée.

Elle murmura des excuses du bout des lèvres, salua Rumple qui était sorti de l'hôpital et semblait plutôt en forme pour un ancien mort.

Emma prit la dernière place, et se trouva à l'autre bout de la table, en face, au plus loin de Regina.

En premier point de la réunion, il fut question de l'expulsion de Zelena.

Emma levait les yeux au ciel, à chacun des intervenants essayant de tirer la couverture à lui et à attirer les louanges sur lui. Puis, fut abordé le problème des dégâts dus aux tremblement de terre et de leur prise en charge ou non par la mairie.

Emma savait que la question de l'origine de ce séisme serait délicate à gérer et comptait sur l'intelligence et le sens tactique de Regina pour y répondre sans livrer d'information trop personnelles.

Granny insista sur le fait que le seisme était venu avec la magie qui avait stoppé la malédiction et que par conséquent le seisme était d'origine « magique » et que très peu de personnes pouvaient en être à l'origine.

Zelena était hors de coup puisqu'il était fort peu plausible qu'elle détruise sa propre malédiction.

- « Peut être que la vie à Storybrooke et au milieu de vous tous lui à semblé un trop grand calvaire et elle a voulu y mettre un terme sans trop savoir comment s'y prendre. » lança Regina en forçant un sourire envers Granny.

Emma ne pu retenir un rire, aussitôt réprimandé d'un regard noir de sa mère.

Certains commencèrent à vociférer. David, grand seigneur prit la parole pour calmer tout le monde. Emma s'amusait de voir Regina jouer son rôle à merveille. La Regina « drole et cruelle » lui avait presque manquée,surtout lorsqu'elle n'était pas sa cible.

David réussit à calmer les choses lorsque Rumple prit calmement la parole.

Chacun se tut et écouta.

- « Je n'ai pas vu ce qui s'est passé, mais d'après ce que l'on m'en a dit et ce que je sais de la magie, je crois que ce qui c'est passé est plus puissant que tout ce que vous avez déjà connu. Il s'agit d'une combinaison de deux magies, qui ont fusionné , mais je dois chercher dans quelles conditions cela peut être aussi puissant. »

Emma, presque timide et un peu effrayée de la tournure que les choses prennaient posa juste une question :

- « En quoi savoir exactement ce qui c'est passé est si important ? La ville est sauvée, vous avez retouvé la mémoire, je suis rentrée... reste juste Henry à .. enfin.. »

- « C'est important car une telle puissance de magie doit être comprise, et controlée . Qui sait si ceux qui l'ont utilisé ne veulent pas installer ne nouvelle malédiction. » répondit Rumple.

De nouveau, l'assemblée entière voulut prendre la parole. Personne n'écoutait personne, chacun y allait de son idée, de sa menace ...

Emma regardait Regina, qui lui sourit.

Regina, ferma les yeux une seconde et se leva. Elle attendit que le silence se fasse. Elle toussa pour attirer l'attention des derniers bavards.

- « vous n'aurez pas à chercher longtemps. Les responsables de tous ça, ou plutot ceux qui ont REUSSIT à détruire la malédiction et vous libérer sont ici, autour de la table. »

Regina regarda intensément Emma, d'un regard elle lui demandait son accord.

Elle l'obtint sous la forme d'un hochement de tête discret et d'un sourire , si tendre tellement tendre.

Elles savaient toutes les deux qu'en disant qu'elles étaient à l'origine de tout ça, les questions sur le comment risquaient de fuser et elles ne pourraient pas les repousser éternellement.

Tous le monde se remit à parler, se tournant vers son voisin

- »Chut, taisez vous tous.. »dit snow , sur un ton que personne ne lui connaissait « Laissez Regina parler »

Regina se tourna vers Snow et lui sourit , presque tristement.

- «Alors, qui c'est ? » lança Granny

Regina respira profondément : - « C'est moi... et Emm...Miss Swan »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Emma.

- « C'est vrai Emma ? » demanda David

- » Oui »

- »Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit avant ? »

Regina vint à a rescousse : - » Nous n'étions pas sure... nous avons vérifié certaines choses ce matin, c'est pourquoi nous étions en retard »

Emma souriait, elle avait raison de faire confiance à Regina.

- « Mais comment avez vous fait ? » insista Snow

- » La magie , ma chère... » répondit Regina

- » oui mais, com.. »

- »maman, c'est pas le sujet... » interrompit Emma.

Rumple, qui s'était rapproché de Regina se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- « Regina, votre magie et celle de l'enfant issue du Veritable Amour, je ne vois guère qu'une manière de combiner les deux pour un effet si puissant mais je dois vérifier ! » en faisant un clin d'oeil et se penchant de nouveau vers elle ajouta, « j'ai peur que de communiquer cette information ne crée un cataclysme encore plus grand que celui d'hier dans l'esprit de notre chère blanche neige et son charmant de prince »

Regina rougit, mais n'ajouta rien sachant que les connaissances de Rumple étaient supérieures aux siennes et qu'il était vain d'espérer qu'il se trompe que la nature de la magie exercée !

Les conversations continuèrent un peu autour de la table, la mairie rembourserait donc les dégats, on organisa les équipes pour finir les réparations.

Il était plus de 13h lorsque la séance fut close.

Snow essaya de discuter avec sa fille de sa « magie » mais Emma détourna la conversation , et prétexta de devoir retourner voir Henri au plus vite, ne serait ce que pour le nourrir.

Regina devait répondre aux demandes des habitants concernant le remboursement et le financement des travaux.

Elle s'approcha d'Emma et essaya de trouver un endroit un peu calme et loin des oreilles curieuses.

- » Ca va ? Tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir.. » commença Regina.

- » bien sur que non, je.. il fallait, sinon la paranoia aurait envahie tout strorybrooke et ..ça se serait retourné contre toi... »

- « je vais devoir travailler aujourd'hui, je risque d'être bloqué dans mon bureau un bon moment. »

- » Je comprends, mais tu ne veux pas déjeuner ? Je pensais aller chercher Henri et manger chez Granny. Tu pourrais nous rejoindre ? »

Regina mourrait d'envie de dire oui, mais l'idée de partager un moment presque intime avec Emma et son fils, en public, lui semblait une mauvaise idée. Elle allait refuser mais, en y réfléchissant un dixième de seconde de plus, elle se dit qu'elle ne voulait plus de priver et , souriant de toutes ses dents, accepta.

Elle serra furtivement le bras d'Emma et lui dit qu'elle les y retrouverait dans une demi heure.

Une heure plus tard, les deux femmes étaient en plein repas, Henry lui refaisait la connaissance de Pongo.

Elles se retrouvaient donc seules à table.

Emma, pendant la demi heure avec Henri avait discuté avec lui et avait pris une décision, en accord avec son fils.

Elle voulait en faire part à Regina.

- « Regina, je voulais te parler de quelque chose «

Elle vit un peu de peur dans le regard de Regina.

- »En fait, Henri et moi, on a parlé. Et on a décidé de rentrer à New York, dans deux jours.. »

Regina ne dit rien. Son cœur venait de se serrer comme jamais. Elle n'avait jamais abordé le sujet mais craignait à chaque instant qu'Emma ne décide de retourner à New York et ca arrivait.

Les larmes remplirent ses yeux. Elle allait se lever brusquement, ne voulant pas montrer sa détresse.

- » Attends, je n'ai pas fini, .. laisse moi finir ma phrase... «

Regina se rassit, elle regardait ses mains, refusa le regard d'Emma.

- » Henri et moi , on a décidé de rentrer à New York dans deux jours, pour aller chercher nos affaires. On veut revenir ici … pour longtemps ..et on voudrait que tu viennes avec nous... à New York pour quelques jours. »


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour ! ou bonne nuit !

Je veux juste vous prévenir que je ne pourrais plus écrire aussi vite !

Le boulot !

je ferais au mieux...

Petit chapitre de transition ! accessible au plus jeune !

Ca se réchauffera dans les prochains

* * *

_**Regina ne dit rien. Son cœur venait de se serrer comme jamais. Elle n'avait jamais abordé le sujet mais craignait à chaque instant qu'Emma ne décide de retourner à New York et ca arrivait. **_

_**Les larmes remplirent ses yeux. Elle allait se lever brusquement, ne voulant pas montrer sa détresse.**_

_** - » Attends, je n'ai pas fini, .. laisse moi finir ma phrase... « **_

_**Regina se rassit, elle regardait ses mains, refusa le regard d'Emma.**_

_** - » Henri et moi , on a décidé de rentrer à New York dans deux jours, pour aller chercher nos affaires. On veut venir ici … pour longtemps ..et on voudrait que tu viennes avec nous... à New York pour quelques jours. »**_

* * *

Chapitre 16 :

Regina Mills resta bouche bée, un long moment.

En tout cas, jusqu'à ce qu'Henry fasse son retour à table, après avoir jouer avec Pongo.

Il se rassit près d'Emma, qui souriait mais dont le regard évoquait sinon un malaise, au moins une attente « suspendue « dans les airs ». Elle attendait un signe de vie de la part de Regina, un semblant de réponse.

Regina, bouche entrouverte, fixait tout à tour, ses mains, Emma, Henry...

Henri, lui, regarda Regina, puis sa mère, puis Regina.

Puis, brisant ce silence, se retourna enfin vers sa mère :

- " tu lui as demandé ? C'est ça ? »

- " oui... » puis à Regina : « Regina, si tu penses que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, c'est pas grave... y a pas d'obligation.. »

Regina, finalement replongea son regard dans celui d'Emma , et sourit en disant : » Bien sûr que je vais venir, bien sur..., mais j'ai tellement de travail ici... je ne suis pas... »

- "On s'ra partit que quelques jours, s'te plait,Regina, ça va être cool... » ajouta Henri... avec une idée derrière la tête.

Même sans sa mémoire de cette dernière année, il n'en restait pas moins un adepte des missions et il s'était mis en tête sans en parler à personne de savoir ce qui se passait vraiment entre sa mère et Regina.

Regina ne put résister à la demande et à l'enthousiasme d'Henri, ni à la perspective de passer quelques jours avec Emma , et pour la première fois, hors de Storybrooke .

Le repas terminé, avec le projet de « vacances » , Regina devait passer du temps au bureau pour préparer tout ça.

Emma, elle, avait affirmer vouloir organiser le voyage. Elle hésitait à partir en avion, mais voulant ramener leurs affaires, elle préféra réquisitionner son bolide et louera une remorque sur place. Il n'était pas question, encore, de vider totalement son appartement. Mais elle voulait au moins qu'Henri ait ses affaires, ses jeux.. tout ce à quoi il tenait.

Sur le chemin vers le manoir de Regina, Henri et Emma aperçurent David. Il se rendait dans la forêt, chercher des champignons après avoir récupérer Snow chez eux. Henri regarda sa mère avec de grands yeux de chien battus, dans l'espoir de pouvoir les accompagner.

Emma, désireuse de préparer le voyage, profita de l'occasion. Elle savait qu'avec Henri dans les pattes, elle aurait plus de mal.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, lui faisant promettre d'être sage.

Elle arriva chez Regina, et commença à penser au voyage et à organiser les choses.

De son côté, Regina, recevait un à un des habitants de Storybrooke, venu lister leurs dégâts et réclamer leurs dus.

Elle était enfin seule lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

- »Entrez ! » intima-t-elle sans lever la tête , concentrée sur ses dossiers.

Les pas se rapprochèrent doucement,et avec le rythme irrégulier, elle sut avant de lever la t^te de qui il s'agissait.

- « Mr GOld » annonça-t- elle avant même d'avoir posé les yeux sur lui.

- »Madame le Maire... »

- »comment allez vous, Gold ? » demanda-t-elle , sincère.

- » CA va, ça va.. mais pas aussi bien que vous, dois-je dire. » ajouta-t-il avec son petit sourire narquois.

- »DE quoi parler v.. »

Gold l'interrompit « tutututut... Regina ! Regina ! La fille de Blanche Neige et du prince Charmant et La « méchante Reine... qui détruisent la plus forte des malédiction avec la plus forte des magie... »

- « Qu'est ce que vo...DE quoi... LA plus forte des magies ? «

- « Je ne veux pas les détails, ma chère, quoique... mais au dire de la puissance dégagée, je sais deux choses : vos deux magies se sont connectées à un instant précis, ET alors que chacune était à son niveau maximum de pouvoir. Et je n'ai entendu parlé que d'une façon d'arriver à cela, et je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir retenir cette information pour moi seul. Imaginez, si ça se reproduisait, les dégâts que vous pourriez faire, toutes les deux... »

Regina était sans voix.. mais repris le dessus très vite. Elle se leva de sa chaise, s'approcha de Gold et se penchant vers lui , lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Alors, il va falloir que vous trouviez un moyen de conjurer NOTRE magie très vite, car elle va se reproduire, souvent, très très souvent , et à chaque endroit de Storybrooke où il nous sera possible de la mettre en œuvre... »

Elle se redressa, laissant Gold avec un rictus , presque amusé sur les lèvres. Il se leva et souriant franchement à Regina.

- »Regina, attention à Snow, elle risque de prendre la chose très sérieusement. ... » il s »apprêtait à sortir et se retourna « Et en ce qui concerne mon petit fils, je vais essayer de trouver une solution pour ramener ses souvenirs. Je vous tiendrais au courant »

Regina fut émue instantanément que Gold pense à Henri. Elle le remercia silencieusement, et il sortit du bureau.

Elle se replongea dans les dossiers.

* * *

A l'autre bout de la ville, Emma entendit frapper à la porte.

C'était sa mère.

- »Maman, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?, Henri va bien ? »

- » oui , oui , je voulais juste te parler d'une chose qui.. enfin.. je peux entrer ? Regina est là ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant derrière Emma.

- » non, elle est au bureau je crois... Mais entre. »

Elle conduit sa mère dans le salon, et s'installa en face, dans le fauteuil de Regina.

Snow mit quelques temps à pouvoir parler.

Elle voulait aborder les rapports entre sa fille et Regina, surtout depuis la confidence d'Henri sur la manière dont Emma « regardait » Regina.

- « Emma, je voulais savoir.. enfin.. comment dire ça... Henri m'en a parlé , et je pense.. »

- « Parlé de quoi ? » questionna Emma ignorant totalement où voulait en venir sa mère.

- « De …. de Regina .. et de tout ça... » osa enfin Snow.

- » Oh ! ... il te l'a dit ! J'aurai préféré t'en parler moi même mais je n'ai pas eu le temps.. »

Snow était tétanisée. Elle aurait pensé qu'Emma serait au moins un peu gênée, ou aurait tourné autour du pot avant d'admettre, mais pas du tout.. Elle était là , devant elle, sure d'elle.

- » ça ne vas pas, maman ? »

- « Je trouve tout ça un peu... »

- « ne t'inquiète pas , ça nous fera du bien à tous et ça ne va pas durer très longtemps, quelques jours tout au plus. »

Snow totalement choquée, ne savait plus ni comment parler, ni comment se lever...

Comment sa fille pouvait parler de sa relation avec Regina, comme ça.

Snow n'était pas hyper enthousiaste, loin sans faut, de savoir sa fille entretenir une relation intime avec son ancienne ennemie jurée, mais la voir traiter cette histoire, comme une vulgaire passade de quelques jours, c'en était trop.

- "Mais Emma, comment peux-tu ? Comment.. enfin... »

- " Enfin quoi, je pars quelques jours à New York, chercher mes affaires . Je ne vois pas en quoi, ça te choque tant que je propose à Regina. Ca lui permettra de passer du temps avec Henri et de découvrir la vie qu'il a vécu pendant un an.. »

- " New York ? Vous partez à NewYork ? Tous les trois ? »

- « Ba oui, pour 4, 5 jours. Henri veut ses affaires .. et moi j'ai deux trois trucs à régler »

- " Et c'est tout ? »

- " Oui, pourquoi, tu pensais à quoi toi ? »

Snow était mortifiée.

- " Répond moi, tu parlais de quoi ? »

- " En fait, c'est Henri.. l'autre jour, il m'a parlé. Il m'a demandé si je t'avais connu avec un … petit ami. »

- " pourquoi ? »

- " Il m'a parlé de ton prétendant , à New York et de la manière dont tu le regardais, enfin... comment tu était quant tu étais... »

- " Quand j'étais quoi ? »

- "Amoureuse »

- " ..amoureuse ? »

- " oui, c'est ça...parce que... enfin.. il m'a dit que depuis que tu étais arrivé à Storybrooke, tu avais toujours ce même regard... »

- "Henri ? Henri, t'as dit ça ? »

- " oui, .. il a l'impression que … que tu es amoureuse de Regina... »

Emma se liquéfia sur place.

Elle sentit son visage rougir comme jamais.

- " Henri, C'est Henri qui t'a parlé de ça ? »

- " oui, c'est drôle les enfants, hein, ça s'invente des tas d'histoires... » ajouta snow en observant Emma.

- « oui oui, c'est très drôle.. » dit Emma sans en penser un mot.

Elles restèrent quelques instants dans le silence.

Finalement, elles parlèrent encore quelques minutes, des champignons qu'henri avait ramassé , de New York et Snow finit par prendre congé, lui disant que David déposerait Henri un peu plus tard.

Emma eut à peine refermé la porte d'entrée qu'elle se précipita sur le téléphone.

- « Regina, rentre tout de suite, il faut qu'on parle. »

* * *

next : départ pour New York ! et on relèvera un peu la température !


	17. Chapter 17

_Désolée pour l'attente !_

_Beaucoup de travail._

_Chapitre de transition, je ne suis pas très satisfaite mais le prochain sera mieux !_

* * *

_**Emma eut à peine refermé la porte d'entrée qu'elle se précipita sur le téléphone.**_

_**- « Regina, rentre tout de suite, il faut qu'on parle. »**_

* * *

Chapitre 17 :

Emma s'attendait à patienter un vingtaine de minutes avant de voir surgir Regina par la porte d'entrée. Elle s'était dit qu'elle pourrait réfléchir à la manière de lui annoncer la nouvelle : Henry avait senti qu'il y avait quelques choses entre elles et comble de malchance, c'était Marie Margaret qu'il avait choisi comme confidente.

Mais au lieu des vingt minutes, qui n'auraient pas été de trop, elle eut à peine vingt secondes avant de voir Regina se matérialiser au milieu du salon , enrobée d'une fumée violette. Emma avait perdue l'habitude.

- »Henri va bien ? » demanda immédiatement Regina, inquiète .

- »oui, il va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas... Il va même trop bien à mon goût... » ajouta-t-elle en faisant la moue.

Regina , haussa les sourcils et d'un mouvement de tête, incita Emma à continuer.

- »Il pense que je suis- , » elle avait du pal à prononcer les mots, elle prit un inspiration profonde et se lança d'une traite : « iladitàmariemargaretquej'étaisamoureusedetoi »

Elle fixa Regina, attendant une réaction... Rien...

Après deux secondes de silence : »peux tu répéter, plus lentement .. »

- « Henri a dit à Marie Margaret que j'étais amoureuse de toi »

- « Ok »

- « OK ? C'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire ? »

- « Comment tu l'as su ? »

- »Marie Margaret sort d'ici.. » dit Emma en faisant une grimace.

Elle raconta à Regina, en détail sa rencontre avec sa mère. Regina ne put refréner un sourire en imaginant ce que le quiproquo avait provoqué dans l'esprit de Snow.

- « Et Henri a dit ce qui lui faisait penser ça ? »

- » ba, en fait , il … il dit que je te regarde … enfin... tu comprends.. »

- » non, explique moi.. » répondit Regina , pour jouer avec les nerfs d'Emma.

Elle se rapprocha dangereusement Malgré la nouvelle et ce que cela impliquait , elle ne pouvait se retenir de flirter , de jouer avec son désir.

Décidément, Emma Swan lui faisait un effet auquel elle n'était pas prête a résister. En tout cas, elle perdait toute retenue et tout contrôle.

Lorsque leurs deux corps furent en contact, Emma laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait eu tellement peur que Regina lui en veuille.

Regina caressa doucement le visage d'Emma, et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvre. Regina crevait d'envie de poser une question à Emma. Était-ce vrai ? Était-elle amoureuse d'elle ? Elle n'avait jamais parlé de sentiment. Elles étaient toutes les deux conscientes de l'incroyable attirance physique qu'elle ressentait, elles étaient consciente aussi que leur rapprochement physique avait des effets jamais rencontrer auparavant. Mais, de sentiments, il n'avait pas encore été question. En tout cas , pas dans une conversation, entre les deux. Elles revenaient de tellement loin toutes les deux, en amour.

Regina brisa le silence et grave lui demanda :

- « Si tu préfères, tu peux aller à New York, seule avec Henri, pour calmer les choses et nous réfléchirons à une façon de gérer les choses à votre retour. »

Emma réfléchit moins d'une seconde avant de refuser la proposition de Regina. Elle voulait ce voyage, à trois.

Elle ne savait pas encore comment elle agirait avec Henri. Lui parlerait-elle de la visite de Marie Margaret ? Lui parlerait-elle de sa relation avec Regina ? Ces quelques jours, loin de Storybrooke, permettrait de prendre un peu de recul, mais elle voulait les passer avec Regina et Henri.

Emma, à son tour déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Regina. Un baiser, léger, tendre. Mais légèrement, imperceptiblement, celui devint plus appuyé, plus demandeur.

Elle sentit la langue de Regina, demander l'autorisation de pénétrer sa bouche. Elle laissa un gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit leurs langues se caresser. Les bras de Regina l'encerclèrent, collant leurs deux corps, cherchant désespérément le contact. Les mouvements devinrent plus brusques, les respirations plus rapides, le baiser plus profond. Emma, se retrouva le dos contre le mur . Les lèvres de Regina explorant son cou, mordillant son oreille et lui susurrant des mots qu'Emma était incapable de discerner mais sentait son ventre se serrer et son sexe réclamer.

Telles deux adolescentes, elles restèrent ainsi, à braver les lois de la gravité contre le mur du salon. Aucune des deux ne voulant s'arrêter, mais aucune non plus n'étant capable de déplacer les événements dans un endroit plus propice.

La sonnette d'entrée les figea . Elles mirent une bonne seconde à revenir dans le monde. Regina s'écarta et toutes les deux, remirent leur tenue et leur coiffure en état.

La respiration encore rapide, Regina se rendit jusqu'à la porte, et découvrit David et Henri .

- »Emma est là ? » demanda David

- »oui, oui.. » cria Emma depuis la porte du salon. Alors, cette chasse aux champignons ?

- »C'était super Maman, on a trouvé plein de chose... on pourra les cuisiner ce soir ? Hein Regina ? »

- » euh... oui bien sur.. «

Henri lui montra le panier, et Regina voulant laisser Emma avec son père, emmena Henri dans la cuisine.

David entama la conversation.

- « Je sais que tu as eu la visite de Snow. Tu la connais , elle veut toujours gérer les choses... Elle m'a dit qu'il y avait eu un quiproquo , a cause du voyage à New York.

- « oui.. je crois que j'ai l'ai un peu choquée... » ajouta en souriant Emma.

David prit une respiration ..

- « Emma, tu n'es pas obligée de répondre , mais , je … enfin, même si tu vous ne parliez pas de la même chose avec Snow, il y a .. enfin, ce qu'Henri a dit... est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

Emma redoutait la question.

En effet, même si la conversation avec snow s'était finit sur la découverte qu'elles ne parlaient pas de la même chose toutes les deux, il n'en restait pas moins que Henri avait vu quelque chose et que cette question restait sans réponse.

Emma regardait ses chaussures, incapable d'affronter le regard de son père.

- « Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre, je ne suis pas sure d'avoir envie d'y répondre. Je sais que .. enfin... je.. »

- « Emma » dit David en posant tendrement la main sur son épaule.. « Ne dis rien.. je n'ai pas besoin de savoir finalement. ça sera plus facile de ne rien savoir si ta mère me pose des question... mais fais attention.. vous avez toutes les deux beaucoup souffert, faites attention, à vous et à Henri... »

Emma, très émue sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- « Merci, Papa... »

David prit sa fille dans ses bras, ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes.

Emma appela ensuite son fils pour qu'il dise au revoir à David.

Celui ci prit congé.

Regina prépara le dîner, avec entre autre les champignons de Henri.

Pendant ce temps, Emma calait deux, trois choses pour le voyage. Finalement, Ils partiraient le lendemain, dans la matinée, ferait une escale, le soir dans un hôtel. Ils atteindraient New York le surlendemain en début d'après midi.

Le dîner se passa dans le calme, Henri listait les choses de New York qu'il voulait montrer à Regina. Celle-ci sentait l'excitation montée, elle n'était jamais sortie de Storybrooke et l'appréhension disparaissait lorsqu'elle réalisait qu'elle serait avec Emma.

Henri fut autorisé à regarder un film pendant que Regina préparerait sa valise avec l'aide d'Emma.

Après plus d'une demi heure et voyant l'amoncellement de tenue sur le lit, Emma osa un : « Regina, on ne part que trois ou quatre jours...et il y a quelques boutiques là-bas au cas où ! »

- « Tu crois que c'est trop ? »

- « j'en suis sure.. et je t'emmènerais faire du shopping.. prends juste une ou deux tenues... »

- ».. OK...mais lesquelles ?.. »

Après un long moment de négociation, et une longue discussion sur la taille du coffre et sa capacité en valise, Regina était prête. Elle avait réussi à négocier un petit sac en plus suggérant qu'elles devraient prendre sa Mercedes, que oui, elle laisserait Emma la conduire et que celle ci présentait un plus grand confort, et une plus grande place, pour les jambes, les valises et autres bagages.

Emma , très attachée à son bolide fut un peu déçue mais elle savait que le « char » de Regina était plus à même de les transporter, surtout si Regina réagissait comme elle l'imaginait devant les boutiques, et que leurs bagages doublaient pour le retour.

Elles descendirent rejoindre Henri dans le salon.

Il était plongé dans son film, à ce que voyait Emma, il devait s'agir d'un volet de la trilogie de Batman.

Les deux femmes prirent place, chacune à une extrémité du canapé. Elles ne voulaient pas apporter davantage de preuve à Henri, sur leur relation.

Henri ne réagit quasiment pas à leur arrivée.

Il fit semblant en tout cas de ne pas relever leur arrivée.

En fait, il les observaient du coin de l'œil. Un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Il sentait à quel point les deux femmes se sentaient bien lorsqu'elles étaient toutes les deux.

Sa mère ne lui avait jamais parlé de Storybrooke avant et encore moins de Regina.

Il était persuadé qu'elles avaient eu une histoire , avant, il y a longtemps. En tout cas, il était sure que sa mère ressentait quelque chose de fort pour Regina, sinon pourquoi passerait elle autant de temps avec elle. Pourquoi aurait elle proposé d'aller à New York avec elle.

Henri en était sure, Emma et Regina ressentait quelque chose de fort et il voulait plus que tout que sa mère soit heureuse. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait vraiment mais il aimait beaucoup Regina.

Sa mission était de faciliter cette histoire.

Alors, pour commencer, il s'étira, simulant une fatigue soudaine.

Et se retournant vers las deux femmes, il dit à travers un bâillement simulé :

« je vais aller me coucher, je tombe de sommeil.. »

Emma fut très étonné car son fils était un couche tard, mais ne releva pas.

Henri se leva du fauteuil, se dirigea vers sa mère et l'embrassa pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Emma commença à se lever, mais Henri la retint, prétextant qu'il était assez grand pour se coucher tout seul.

Ensuite, il se dirigea à l'autre bout du canapé, embrassa Regina et rapidement quitta la pièce, vers sa chambre.

Les deux femmes se retrouvèrent seules.

Un silence s'installa entre elles.

C'est Regina qui prit la parole la première.

- « Si on avait un doute maintenant , nous en somme sure ! Il sait » dit elle un sourire au coin de la bouche « il fait tout pour nous laisser seules, toutes les deux »

- » Si seulement ses souvenirs pouvaient revenir, les choses seraient plus simples.. »

- « Gold travaille dessus,i que lui qui peut ... si tu savais comme je voudrais qu'il se souvienne de moi en tant que mère.. enfin une de ses mères.. »

Emma se rapprocha , et prit la main de Regina.

Elle caressa son visage.

- « Tout ira bien , Regina, Tout ira bien mais d'abord nous allons profiter au maximum de notre voyage. »

Regina ferma les yeux, et appuya davantage son visage contre la paume , qui la caressait.

- »Oui, tu as raison. »

- » Allons nous coucher maintenant » ajouta Emma, en se levant.

Elles éteignirent les lumières et la télé. Elles montèrent à l'étage et se rendirent à la porte de la chambre d'Henri. Elles écoutèrent à travers la porte mais n'entendaient rien. Emma , le plus discrètement possible tourna la poignée, et elles passèrent toutes les deux la tête et aperçurent leur fils, dormant à poings fermés.

Emma referma la porte, délicatement.

Elle se tourna vers Regina.

- " Vous voulez venir dans ma chambre Madame Mills ? » chuchota-telle.

- "Rien ne me ferais plus plaisir, mais il faut qu'on se repose, pour demain. »

- "Vous êtes bien présomptueuse Madame le maire, je vous est juste invitée dans ma chambre... rien de plus »

- "Oh !... Et bien , d'accord. Je passe par ma chambre et vous rejoins dans la votre dans quelques minutes. Pour discuter... Miss. Swan. »

Regina fila immédiatement dans sa chambre, un sourire au lèvres.

Emma resta figée quelques instants puis rejoint la sienne.

Henry, l'oreille collée contre la porte, souriait et même s'il était un peu gênée, il était heureux de ne pas s'être trompé. Non seulement sa mère aimait beaucoup Regina, mais la réciproque était vraie.

Décidément ce voyage à New York serait vraiment très intéressant.

* * *

next : NeW YorK trip !


	18. Chapter 18

_Et oui, une deuxième update dans la même journée !_

_pour ceux qui aurait louper la première, revenez en arrière d'un chapitre !_

_Ca y et, elles sont parties vers New York, avec Henry mais il y a des étapes !_

_Le prochain montera en température ++ ! _

_Celui reste très sage._

* * *

_Regina fila immédiatement dans sa chambre, un sourire au lèvres._

_Emma resta figée quelques instants puis rejoint la sienne._

_Henry, l'oreille collée contre la porte, souriait et même s'il était un peu gênée, il était heureux de ne pas s'être trompé. Non seulement sa mère aimait beaucoup Regina, mais la réciproque était vraie. _

_Décidément ce voyage à New York serait vraiment très intéressant._

* * *

_**Chapitre 18 :**_

Les lueurs de l'aube, à travers les volets, réveillèrent Regina.

A peine consciente, elle souriait déjà.

Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre.

Elle était dans les bras d'Emma.

Sa peau contre la peau d'Emma.

Et dans quelques heures, elles partiraient, avec leur fils pour quelques jours. Loin des des tensions et des regards de Storybrooke.

Le silence alentour lui permettait d'entendre la respiration lente et régulière d'Emma. Elles sentait son souffle dans son cou.

Le bras d'Emma reposait sur Regina, sa main tombant le long de son ventre.

Regina la saisit doucement et reserra l'entreinte entre elle, en ramenant le bras tout contre elle.

Même dans son sommeil, le corps d'Emma réagit et se colla encore plus.

Elle émit un petit gémissement dans le cou de Regina, ce qui éveilla le désir au plus profond de son être.

Regina repensa à la soirée de la veille.

Elle était allé dans sa chambre, où elle s'était changée, pour aller se coucher.

Elle avait laissé de longues minutes à Emma, pour que celle-ci ait le temps de se préparer également.

Elle avait traversé la salle de bain, et doucement avait frappé à la porte de la deuxième chambre.

Elle avait entendu un « oui » encore plus discret que son propre geste.

Elle avait ouvert la porte et passé juste la tête.

Le lit était en face de la porte.

Quand elle avait vu Emma, son cœur avait fait un bond dans son corps.

Qu'elle avait aimé ce qu'elle voyait!

Il n'y avait rien de spécial, pas de position sexy, pas de lingerie osée ou autre. Non c'était tout le contraire.

Emma était au lit. Les jambes pliées, un livre ou un cahier sur les genoux.

Elle portait des lunettes .

Cette vision avait ému terriblement Regina. Cette douceur, et la banalité d'une telle chose, lui avait fait entrevoir la quiétude de ce pouvait être une vie. Sa vie, peut être.

Et l'idée de pouvoir vivre cet instant si banal, encore et encore, jour après jour l'avait émue presque jusqu'aux larmes.

Emma ne leva pas les yeux.

- « J'ai failli attendre... » avait-elle dit en souriant.

Elle n'avait pas quitté sa lecture des yeux, et avait remonté les lunettes sur son nez.

Elle avait tapoté la place à côté d'elle sur le lit pour faire venir Regina.

Sans jamais lever son regard.

Celle-ci avait haussé son sourcil, faignant d'être offusquée par « l'ordre » intimé par Emma. Mais dans la seconde, elle s'était rapprochée du lit.

- "Comment trouvez vous votre lit Miss Swan ? Je crois savoir que vous n'avez pas eu le loisir de l'essayer la nuit précedente »

Emma avait souri, et d'un geste vif, ouvert les drap du côté de Regina pour que celle-ci puisse se glisser dans le lit, près d'elle.

Regina s'était glissé , et se tournant vers Emma s'était rapprochée pour lui susurrer à l'oreille :

«Si tu penses que les lunettes peuvent avoir une quelconque influence sur le déroulement de cette soirée... »

Emma avait souri... elle ne regardait toujours pas Regina.

« et bien tu as tout à fait raison... » avait-elle fini.

Elle était restée les lèvres près du visage d'Emma, déposé des baisers sur sa joue, dans son cou.

Emma, imperturbable, continuait de lire. En tous cas en apparence.

Regina s'était rapproché et s'était collée contre elle, déposant des baisers légers, tendres.

De sa main, qu'elle avait glissée sous les draps, elle avait caressé doucement la cuisse d'Emma.

Celle-ci toujours imperturbable, remontait de temps en temps ses lunettes.

Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'elle relisait la même phrase.

En fait, elle n'avait lu qu'une seule phrase depuis le début.

Regina, avait perçu la respiration d'Emma s'accélerer un peu et sa peau réagir à ses caresses.

Elle avait pris le livre des mains d'Emma, et l'avait posé sur la table de chevet, du côté de la blonde. Pour ce faire, elle avait dû passer son corps au dessus d'Emma, et pratiquement lui coller ses seins sur le visage .

Lorsqu'elle avait repris sa place de son côté du lit, Emma avait retiré, cérémonieusement ses lunettes – qu'elles portaient de temps en temps pour lire et ce soir pour faire craquer Regina- les avaient posées délicatement à côté de son livre.

Elle s'était retournée lentement vers Regina, allongée, et pour répondre à ses approches, elle avait susurrée à l'oreille attentive :

« J'ai très envie de toi Regina.. vraiment très envie.. »

Elle avait embrassé tendrement d'abord, puis plus frénétiquement les lèvres demandeuses de Regina. Elle s'était allongée sur elle, elle qui reçu ce corps avec un gémissement et un cambrement qui n'avait fait que décupler le désir des deux femmes.

Elle avait fait l'amour.

Encore et encore, puis avait finie par tomber épuisée dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Et ce matin, Regina se réveillait donc, toujours dans les bras d'Emma.

Elle y était si bien.. mais elle decida de s'en extirper. Il fallait préparer leur départ et elle voulait préparer le petit déjeuner.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre puis prit une douche. Elle s'habilla rapidement, et descendit à la cuisine.

C'est l'odeur des pancakes qui réveilla Henri et Emma.

Henri, fut le premier à bondir du lit et à retrouver Regina dans la cuisine.

Emma arriva quelques minutes après.

Elle embrassa son fils.

Elle sourit à Regina, qui lui répondit avec un clin d'œil et en posant une assiette pleine de Pan cake au milieu de la table.

Le petit déjeuner fut rapide.

Emma et Henry s'habillèrent rapidement, pendant que Regina rassembla ses bagages dans le hall.

Elle passa un coup de fil à la mairie.

Elle avait prévenue qu'elle serait absente quelques jours.

Elle donna ses dernières instructions.

Henri dévala les escaliers avec son sac sur le dos.

Emma suivit peu de temps après.

La voiture fut chargée.

Regina et Emma firent un dernier tour de la maison pour vérifier que tout était ok avant de partir.

Plus tôt il seraient partis , plus tôt ils arriveraient à l'hôtel qu'avait prévu Emma, et elle comptait bien faire plaisir à ses deux co-voyageurs.

Regina, voulut prendre le volant dans un premier temps.

Emma serait responsable de la musique.

Henri, lui, se plongea dans un jeu de sa console.

Ils traversèrent Storybrooke, puis prirent le chemin vers le reste du monde.

* * *

La mercedes dévorait la route au son de l'ipod d'Emma. Quelques fois , Regina levait les yeux au ciel , n'approuvant pas toujours les choix. Emma, regardait beaucoup vers Regina.

Elles firent une pause pour déjeuner.

Regina découvrait le monde extérieur, et en l'occurence le manque d'hygiène de certains établissements. Elle mangea du bout des lèvres et astiqua les couverts avec la serviette frénétiquement. Henry et Emma s'en amusèrent et cela ne leur coupa pas l'appétit.

Ils reprirent la route, cette fois-ci avec Emma au volant, non sans de multiples conseils de la part de Regina quant à la façon de faire.

Très vite, Henri s'endormit à l'arrière, eméttant de légers ronflements.

Regina, elle se délectait des paysages qui passaient. Différents de Storybrooke, et de tout ce qu'elle avait connu. Certains éléments de modernité, la faisait réagir comme une enfant découvrant de nouveau jouet. Elle se rendit compte que sa ville avait bien 28 ans de retard, surtout lorsqu'elles contournèrent Portland.

Emma s'amusait de ces reactions.

Sachant Henri endormit, elle se permit de poser sa main sur la cuisse de Regina.

Celle-ci tourna la tête vers la gauche et sourit .

Elles restèrent comme ça un long moment.

Regina tenait la main qu'Emma avait poser sur sa cuisse.

Elle se sentait bien.

Elle se sentait libre.

Les kilomètres défilaient.

Elles arrivèrent dans les Hamptons.

L'hotel serait bientôt en vue.

Emma avait réservé dans un magnifique hôtel, une suite avec vue sur la mer.

Elle se gara sur le parking.

Emma se retourna et reveilla doucement Henri.

Il grogna un peu, mais lorsqu'il vit le bâtiment, il fut debout en un rien de temps.

Emma se rendit a l'accueil et règla les derniers détails.

On lui remit les clés.

Elles rejoint son fils et Regina, prirent leurs bagages et se rendirent à la porte de leur suite.

Regina etait bouche bée.

- « JE... Emma, mais c'est de la folie.. c'est magnifique... »

Il y a avait deux chambre et un salon avec un canapé-lit.

Elle espérait, en se réservant le salon, pouvoir se glisser dans la chambre de Regina au cours de la nuit, sans rajouter aux soupçons de son fils.

Regina alla vers la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la mer.

Emma se positionna jute à côté d'elle.

- »Merci Emma.. »

Henri lui faisait le tour de toutes les pièces et regarda le dépliant de l'hôtel.

- » ya une piscine et un spa … mais j'ai pas de maillot de bain »

- »Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a des boutique dans le sein de l'hôtel, on va aller t'en trouver un , et pour nous aussi » ajouta-t-elle en regardant Regina.

C'était le milieu de l'après midi, ils leur restaient du temps pour profiter de tout ça.

Ils descendirent à la boutique.

Henri trouva un short de bain, Emma elle choisit un maillot deux pièces noir, tout simple.

Regina elle, refusa d'abord l'idée mais elle finit par entrer dans une cabine.

Elle en sortit avec un sourire satisfait et se rendit à la caisse sans qu'Emma ne voit quel choix elle avait fait.

Ils retournèrent dans leur chambre.

Regina était fascinée par la vue.

Emma l'observait et lui demanda : »Ca te dirait qu'on aille se promener sur la plage ? »

- »Avec grand plaisir, il fait tellement beau. »

- »Henri, tu veux venir avec nous sur la plage ? »

- »il fait froid ! je prefere aller à la piscine , elle est chauffée «

- »Henri, il fait beau !, on va juste marcher et en rentrant on ira à la piscine et au spa. »

Henri accepta.

Chacun prit son manteau et il descendirent tous ensemble jusqu'à la plage. Une grande plage de sable. La marée était haute, et les vagues remontaient haut sur le sable.

Les deux femmes décidèrent de marcher face au vent, léger et frais mais Regina se sentait respirer comme jamais.

Elles restèrent silencieuses au début. Henri courait, jouant avec les vagues, ramassant des galets, des coquillages.

Il les lancaient pour faire des ricochets sur l'eau et appelait les deux femmes à chaque tentative pour qu'elles admirent ses exploits.

Elles obéissaient mais continuaient leur marche. Elles marchaient côte à côte, leurs épaules se touchant parfois.

Elles ne parlèrent pas beaucoup.

Les mouettes troublaient le silence.

Henry commencait à fatiguer, il avait entreprit d'écrire des messages dans le sable avec un morceau de bois. Voyant les deux femmes s'éloigner de lui, il les rattrapa en courant. Il se glissa entre les deux, et pris la main de sa mère . Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu ce geste.

Emma le regarda en souriant, et en serrant plus fort sa main dans la sienne.

Ils marchèrent quelques pas comme cela.

Et Henri, se tournant vers Regina prit sa main.

Regina plongea son regard dans celui d'Henri.

Elle avait les larmes au yeux.

Henri lui sourit, puis regarda devant lui.

Ils marchèrent tous les trois, mains dans la main. Henri entre ses deux mères, même s'il ignorait encore que Regina l'avait élevé.

Comme une vraie famille.

Le vent se levait sur les Hampton, plus fort et plus froid.

Ils firent demi tour.

Arrivés dans le hall de l'hôtel, Henri lâcha les mains et regarda sa mère en la suppliant :

- « Je peux aller à la piscine ? »

- » Ok, on dinera après...

Ils retournèrent dans la suite.

Henri couru dans la chambre qu'il s était attribué et se glissa dans son short de bain, et dans un peignoir.

Emma, elle prit la salle de bain et Regina la deuxième chambre.

Tous les trois en peignoirs, comme la plupart des autres clients de l'hotel qu'ils croisaient, ils se dirigèrent ver la zone Spa.

Henri se mit immédiatement en short, fila sous la douche et sauta d'un seul coup dans la piscine déserte.

Emma, elle repéra le jacuzzi qui se trouvait au fond de la salle, en mezzanine, le leong de la baie vitrée sur la mer.

Elle apprécia le fait que personne se s'y trouve et se tourna vers Regina.

- »Piscine ou Jacuzzi ? »

- »En fait, je … je ne sais pas trop, il n'y a pas ce genre de choses à Storybrook et encore moins dans mon château, alors..

- »Alors, ce sera Jacuzzi pour ma Reine... suis moi.. »

Elles s'approchèrent de l'eau qui fumait légèrement au contact de l'air froid.

Emma fit glisser son peignoir, révélant son corps musclé habillé de son maillot de bain noir.

Regina dégluti avec peine en la découvrant. Elle observa Emma se glisser dans l'eau.

- »Allez, viens, tu vas voir c'est ... »

Emma ne put finir sa phrase, car Regina venait de retirer son peignoir.

Elle n'aurait pas pû trouver un maillot qui la mette plus en valeur.

Le rouge « sang » ressortait à merveille sur sa peau mate et le haut, balconnet, mettais sa poitrine extrêmement en valeur.

Emma ne pouvait en détacher les yeux.

Elle ne pouvait pas fermer a bouche non plus.

- « Tu vois quelques choses que tu aimes ? » demanda provocante Regina, heureuse de l'effet produit.

- « …. »

Regina s'approcha et pris place en face d'Emma dans le Jaccuzi.

La sensation de l'eau chaude était délicieuse.

Emma la regarda et appuya sur un des boutons et lança les remous.

Regina , d'abord surprise, se laissa aller et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur le bien être de son corps.

Emma ne pouvait détourner le regard du visage de Regina, qui respirait la sérénité.

En fait si, elle parvenait à quitter son visage des yeux, mais uniquement pour le baisser, sur la poitrine, galbée dans le tissus rouge, qui dépassait partiellement de l'eau.

Elle étendit ses jambes, et trouva celle de Regina.

Elles restèrent en contact, caressant le mollet de l'autre , discretement sous le bouillonement de l'eau.

Henri lui, continuait de nager, de sauter dans l'eau.

L'après midi touchait à sa fin.

- » Je crois qu'on devrait retourner dans la chambre, il va être l'heure de diner » parvint à dire Emma.

Henry, venait de sortir de l'eau et se dirigeaient vers elles.

- "J'ai faim, maman »

- « On y va , mon grand. »

Rapidement, elles sortirent et les trois regagnèrent leur suite.

Henri fut envoyé pour prendre une douche rapide et se changer.

Puis ce fut au tour d'Emma.

Pendant ce temps, Regina, toujours en peignoir, s'assit sur le canapé et parcouru des magazines, choses assez rares à Storybrooke.

Mais elle n'eut pas beaucoup de temps à y consacrer.

Henry, sortant de sa chambre, vient s'assoir près d'elle.

- « Regina, je peux poser une question ? »

- « Bien Sur Henry »

- « Enfin, c'est pas vraiment une question, mais , en fait, je c'est pas trop comment dire ça... »

- »Vas y , je t 'écoute... »

- »bon, je voulais juste dire que, je sais que maman et .. enfin que toutes les deux, vous... vous vous aimez bien... et maman n'osera jamais me le dire parce qu'elle a peur de me traumatiser, alors... je voulais juste dire que je suis ok.. »

- « ... ok ! ? » répondit Regina dans le brouillard total.

Henry se leva, se dirigeant vers sa chambre, et se retourna :

- « Du coup, c'est pas la peine que Maman fasse semblant de dormir sur le canapé ce soir ? »


	19. Chapter 19

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Je veux juste préciser que ma dernière « update » dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi, n'a pas bien fonctionnée et que ma fic n'est pas revenue en première page. Je pense que certaines personnes l'ont donc loupée ! **_

_**N'hésitez pas à vérifier !**_

* * *

_- « Regina, je peux poser une question ? »_

_- « Bien Sur Henry »_

_- « Enfin, c'est pas vraiment une question, mais , en fait, je c'est pas trop comment dire ça... »_

_- »Vas y , je t 'écoute... »_

_- »bon, je voulais juste dire que, je sais que maman et .. enfin que toutes les deux, vous... vous vous aimez bien... et maman n'osera jamais me le dire parce qu'elle a peur de me traumatiser, alors... je voulais juste dire que je suis ok.. »_

_- « ... ok ! ? » répondit Regina dans le brouillard total. _

_Henry se leva, se dirigeant vers sa chambre, et se retourna :_

_- « Du coup, c'est pas la peine que Maman fasse semblant de dormir sur le canapé ce soir ? »_

* * *

chapitre 19 :

Regina ne quitta pas le canapé, ne bougea pas d'un cheveu.

Emma quitta la salle de bain, enroulé dans un serviette et vit tout de suite que quelque chose clochait.

- « Ça va Regina ? »

Regina leva la tête vers Emma, et au bout de quelques instant se mit à rire.

- »Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » interrogea à la fois amusée et inquiète Emma.

- »Il y a que TON fils vient de me dire qu'il savait pour nous et qu'il était inutile que tu fasses semblant de dormir sur le canapé ce soir. Qu'il était OK ! »

Regina riait.

Emma ouvrit les yeux en grand. Incapable de réagir.

Sur ces mots, Regina se leva, se dirigea vers la salle de bain, à son tour, et se tournant :

- » Je te laisse aller lui parler... » ajouta -t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Regina voulait avoir l'air brave, mais au fond d'elle même elle n'en menait pas large. Et si Emma, apeuré par la révélation d'Henri, prenait peur et voulait tout arrêter.

Elle glissa sous la douche chaude, pour se rincer de l'eau du Jacuzzi. Dieu sait combien d'humains avaient trempés avant elle, là dedans.

De son côté, Emma s'habilla rapidement, dans une tenue simple et sobre, pour le dîner.

Elle alla toquer à la porte d'Henri, qui était plongé dans un film.

Elle alla juste s'asseoir à ses côté, sans rien dire.

Il la regarda, et lui sourit.

Il ne dit rien non plus.

Elle posa sa main sur sa tête et lui secoua les cheveux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Emma se décida à aborder le sujet.

- « Tu veux en parler ? »

- « Comme tu veux.. »

- « Comment tu as... qu'est ce qui.. ? »

Il prit la télécommande et coupa le son, et se tournant vers sa mère :

- »Maman, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, … Même quand Walsh t'as demandé en mariage, tu étais moins heureuse que quand Regina te propose un Pan cake... »

- « Et, tu es sure que ça ne te gêne pas ? Le fait que Regina soit... »

- « Quoi, une femme ? Maman, quand même.. tu m'as élevé mieux que ça... »

Emma , émue, re-secoua les cheveux de son fils.

- « Allez, prépare toi pour le dîner... » elle se leva du lit et s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre quand elle ajouta :

- « A quel moment tu es devenu plus adulte que moi ? »

Henri ne répondit rien mais sourit à sa mère .

Emma rejoint le salon, et constata que Regina avait rejoint la chambre.

Elle s'habillait.

Emma osa frapper à la porte.

- » Entre, tu vas pouvoir m'aider »

Emma franchit doucement la porte et trouva Regina dans une robe grise, mettant en valeur son corps, mais elle semblait avoir quelques difficultés à la fermer.

La fermeture éclair semblait coincée.

Emma s'approcha et délicatement parvint à ses fins.

Une foi, la robe fermée, elle déposa un baiser dans le cou de Regina.

Leurs regard se croisèrent dans le miroir

- »Alors » osa Regina.

- » Et bien , notre fils est miraculeusement beaucoup plus raisonnable et adulte que moi »

Regina se retourna et déposa un baisers sur les lèvres d'Emma.

- « Ne change pas.. Et alors, comment fait-on maintenant ? »

- » On ne change rien, sauf qu'on ne se cachent plus, de Henry en tout cas... et si Gold.. quand Gold aura une solution pour son amnésie, on avisera »

- » Je suis d'accord. Allez,j'ai faim... allons dîner !» ajouta Regina en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Elles appelèrent Henri, qui , lui aussi affamé ne se fit pas prier.

Ils prirent la direction de la salle de restaurant, ou on leur indiqua une table ronde, près de la fenêtre.

La salle était, à l'image de l'hôtel, très chaleureuse et classe.

Un serveur leur apporta la carte.

Les deux femmes étaient restées assez silencieuses.

Henri, lui les regardaient l'une après l'autre en souriant.

- »Pourquoi tu souris Henri » demanda Regina.

- »Parce que je suis bien... Je suis très heureux qu'on soit touts les trois. »

Regina ne put retenir les larmes de lui monter aux yeux.

Emma, savait à quel point ces paroles devaient être émouvante. Elle l'était pour elle aussi mais , pour Regina, dont Henri ne se souvenait pas qu'elle était sa mère : Être aimé, simplement et de manière totalement sincère était quelques chose de nouveau.

Un serveur s'approcha pour prendre la commande et proposa un apéritif.

Regina, désireuse de se « remonter » un peu commanda un whisky sec.

Emma, un peu choqué, se contenta d'une margarita, et Henri choisit un coktail sans alcool.

Sans doute aidée par l'alcool, Regina et Emma se détendirent, et les conversations allèrent bon train. Il ne fut pas question de leur relation, chacun se doutait que la légèreté était de mise.

Henri dévora son plat et son dessert.

Les deux femmes, prirent leur temps.

Henri piaffait, il avait vu qu'un de ses films préférés passait sur le câble et voulait absolument le voir. Il supplia sa mère du regard, et elle l'autorisation à regagner la chambre.

Égoïstement, elle voulait aussi se retrouver, dans ce cadre idyllique , seule avec Regina.

Leur repas terminé, Emma, proposa à Regina de traîner un peu, et d'aller boire un dernier verre au bar.

Regina, peu habituée, se laissa faire, et elles se retrouvèrent dans un sofa, très profond, dans une ambiance, sombre et douce. Un piano jouait de la musique d'ambiance.

Elle ne parlèrent pas beaucoup.

Chacune profitant de la quiétude du moment, sirotant avec délectation un breuvage qui réchauffait leur corps, même si elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin.

Discrètement, leurs mains s'effleuraient.

Elles n'étaient pas encore prête à s'afficher devant le monde.

A un moment , Emma posa sa main sur l'épaule de Regina et lui dit qu'elle revenait tout de suite.

Elle la vit se diriger vers le bar, parler quelques minutes puis revenir vers elle.

Regina l'interrogea du regard mais n'obtint qu'un sourire pour toute réponse.

Emma se replongea dans la délectation de son verre, profitant de la musique, de la chaleur qui émanait du corps , assis tout près du sien.

Une personne de l'hôtel s'approcha d'elles et fit signe à Emma.

- » tout est près, et vous attend à l'accueil Miss Swan ».

- »Merci »

Puis se tournant vers une Regina toute en interrogation, elle lui demanda de la suivre.

Celle-ci s'exécuta.

Elles suivit donc Emma jusqu'à l'accueil, où elle récupéra un sac et deux couvertures, se dirigeant ensuite vers la sortie donnant sur la plage.

Une fois, à l'extérieur, elle coinça les couverture sous son bras, pour pouvoir prendre la main de Regina.

Elle la conduisit jusqu'à la plage, où elle étendit une des couverture.

Puis elle s'assit, en écartant les jambes devant elle et incita Regina à venir s'asseoir, entre ses jambes, entre ses bras.

Elle prit place se collant au maximum contre le corps qui l'accueillait. Emma les enroula dans la couverture restante.

Seul le bruit du ressac, troublait le silence de la nuit.

La lune, très basse et loin d'être pleine, permettait aux étoiles de briller au dessus de l'océan.

Regina sentait le souffle d'Emma dans ses cheveux.

- »Merci, merci pour tout Emma.. »

Emma, pour toute réponse serra davantage son étreinte.

- » Tu n'as pas froid ? «

- » non, je me sens terriblement bien » ajouta Regina

- »Moi aussi, tu sais... moi aussi »

Emma finit par desserrer ses bras, et se dégageant un peu attrapa le sac qu'elle avait récupérer.

- »Voyons ce qu'il y a la dedans ? »

Elle en sortit une bouteille de Champagne français et deux flûtes, ainsi que des fraises et en clin d'œil, des morceaux de pommes.

Regina rit en voyant l'assiette.

Emma déboucha la bouteille, mettant de la mousse un peu partout, pendant que Regina tenait les flûtes.

Elles trinquèrent, à elles, à Henri, et à ce voyage

- « Emma, tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de me faire boire pour me faire entrer dans ton lit ? » dit elle en se dégageant de ses bras.

- »Tiens, goûte ça, » dit -elle en présentant une fraise à la bouche de Regina « comme ça tu arrêteras de dire des bêtises »

Regina saisit la fraise avec ses dents et referma ses lèvres sur les doigts d'Emma. Un moment.

Puis les relâchant, elle mâcha le fruit, l'avala et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, de manière très suggestive.

Ce geste réveilla en un instant le désir d'Emma, qui de toutes façons n'était jamais vraiment endormi lorsqu'elle se trouvait à proximité de Regina.

Elle attrapa Regina dans ses bras, et l'embrassa langoureusement. Ses baisers reçurent un accueil plus que positif, et très vite elle se retrouva, allongée sur le dos sur l'une des couvertures, des mains se glissant sous ses vêtements, des lèvres explorant les siennes, explorant son cou.

Des gémissements de plus en plus rauques émanaient des deux femmes.

La robe de Regina, comme par magie se retrouvait remontée sur ses hanches , les mains d'Emma caressant ses cuisses, ses fesses.

Aucune ne sentait le froid.

Elles étaient seule au monde.

Le noir de la nuit les cachait de ceux qui auraient pu regarder vers la plage.

Regina, dont le désir devenait brûlant, utilisa la dernière trace de volonté dont elle était capable, pour arrêter son exploration du corps d'Emma.

D'une voix grave , qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, réussis à dire :

- « Je crois qu'on devrait remonter dans la chambre Emma , je ne voudrais pas être arrêter et qu'Henri nous retrouve au poste. »

Emma , ne put que hocher la tête , pour montrer son approbation.

Elles réussir péniblement à se décoller l'une de l'autre, à se lever et rassemblèrent rapidement les affaires.

Elles se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment, remirent les couverture et la bouteille à l'accueil, sans un mot.

Elles montèrent dans l'ascenseur.

Chacune priant pour qu'Henri soit endormi.

Elles ne se sentaient pas capable de tenir une conversation censée dans l'état de désir dans lequel elles étaient toutes les deux.

Elles ne se touchèrent même pas la main, pendant l'ascension. Elles se savaient totalement incapables de s'arrêter si le contact entre leurs peaux se produisait.

Elles ouvrirent silencieusement la porte de la suite.

Aucun bruit ne venait de la chambre d'Henri.

Elles allèrent directement jusqu'à la chambre.

Emma entra en premier.

Regina suivit de près et referma la porte.

Immédiatement et presque violemment, elle fut poussée contre par Emma.

Emma, qui tout en dévorant son cou, remonta la robe et glissa une jambe entre celles de Regina.

Cela provoqua un gémissement lorsque sa cuisse entra en contact avec le sexe, presque douloureux de désir de Regina. Celle-ci enfonça ses ongles dans le dos d'Emma par reflex.

Emma, sortit son visage du cou de Regina et plongea son regard dans celui qui lui faisait face. Elle n'y lu que du désir pur et presque sauvage. Sans doute le même que celui qu'elle ressentait elle même.

Elle attira Regina vers elle, pour pouvoir glisser ses mains derrière elle et dégrafer sa robe. Un fois fait , elle la fit glisser le long du corps frémissant de la brune, la laissant uniquement en sous vêtements.

Regina, tenta de se diriger vers le lit mais fut aussitôt replaquée contre la porte.

Emma, descendit le long de son corps, embrassant, mordillant, léchant cette peau qui ne demandait que ça. Elle se mit à genoux., tout en couvrant le ventre de baiser, et en caressant les cuisses, glissant sa main entre les deux , et remontant vers le sexe , doucement, trop doucement.

Regina sentait ses jambes flancher.

Elle ne parvenait même plus à maintenir sa tête.

Elle agrippa la chevelure blonde.

Emma, elle descendit encore et encore, sa bouche atteignant le sous vêtement. Même à travers le tissus, sa bouche percevait l'excitation humide de Regina. Elle appuya sa langue au niveau du clitoris , toujours à travers l'étoffe, totalement mouillée maintenant.

Regina émettait des gémissement de plus en plus rauque. Elle appuyait de plus en plus sur la tête pour accentuer la pression sur son sexe.

D'un coup, Emma attrapa avec ses deux mains le sous vêtement et le baissa d'un coup.

Elle aida Regina à lever chaque pied pour la retirer complètement.

La brune avait du mal à garder son équilibre, Emma la soutenait comme elle pouvait.

Elle même totalement ivre de désir.

Regina reprit sa place, contre la porte, les jambes un peu plus écartées et Emma, s'aidant de ses doigts pour écarter les lèvres du sexe, plongea sa langue dans la moiteur et goûta Regina.

Son propre sexe se serra d'un désir incommensurable. Douloureux. Enivrant.

Elle voulait s'enfoncer davantage, que sa langue puisse combler le désir qu'elle ne faisait que décupler. Elle sentait Regina se cambrer, se projeter contre elle. Elle sentait les doigts de Regina s'enfoncer dans son cuir chevelu, de plus en plus pressant, de plus en plus fort.

Emma, de sa main, fit remonter la jambe de Regina pour que celle ci pose sa cuisse sur son l'épaule et lui donne un accès plus facile et plus profond. Léchant et suçant le clitoris durcit , Emma , sans précaution , pénétra Regina avec deux doigts. Tellement excité, cela ne suffisait pas à la rassasier.

Elle fit un va et vient , de plus en plus rapide et de plus en plus profond dans le sexe de la brune. Continuant la stimulation du clitoris avec sa langue et de temps en temps , avec ses dents. Elle ajouta sans aucun problème un troisième doigt.

Elle sentit les parois du sexe se resserrer autour d'eux. Regina semblait suffoquer, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Les doigts se serrèrent encore plus autour de ses cheveux.

Des bruits rauques étaient émis par les deux femmes.

La tête de Regina cogna contre la porte. Son sexe se cognait contre les doigts et la bouche qui tentaient de la délivrer de cette excitation devenue trop forte pour qu'elle puisse tenir encore longtemps.

ET en un instant, elle le fut ! délivrée !

Son orgasme la pétrifia sur place, son sexe se serra autour des doigts d'Emma, qui les laissa en elle.

Elle continua de lécher encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que Regina demande grâce. Elle ne tenait debout que parce que sa jambe était sur l'épaule d'Emma et que la porte lui servait de tuteur.

Emma, délicatement, retira la jambe de son épaule, tout en soutenant une Regina toute tremblante.

Elle se releva, et déposa un baiser sur les lèvre ouvertes et la bouche haletante qui s'offrait à elle.

Regina pu se goûter sur les lèvres haletante d'une Emma toujours remplie de désir.

Elle sentit les bras l'entourer au niveau des fesses, puis son corps se soulever.

Emma la prit dans ses bras, Regina écarta les jambes pour encercler les hanches d'Emma et se laisser transporter.

La tête dans le cou d'Emma.

Elles traversèrent la chambre et elle fut déposée délicatement sur le lit.

Emma penchée au dessus d'elle.

Très vite, Regina, même s'il elle avait su mal à sortir de son orgasme, fut sur Emma.

Très vite, Emma se fit retirer ses vêtements.

Très vite, les doigts de Regina furent en Emma.

Très vite, Emma jouit en se cambrant sous les doigts et les baisers de Regina.

Elles restèrent immobile dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Sans dire un mot.

Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade.

La lune leur permettait d'apercevoir les contours du corps de l'autre.

Emma ferma les yeux.

Son cœur se calma.

Regina elle continuait de regarder.

Regarder cette jeune femme qui avait bouleverser sa vie.

Cette jeune femme, qui comme personne auparavant, la faisait se sentir vivante.

Cette jeune femme, Emma...

Emma..comme ce nom était doux à ses lèvres.

Emma...Swan

Ne m'abandonne pas Emma Swan

Ne m'abandonne jamais Emma.

« Ne m'abandonne jamais Emma.. » prononça -t-elle sans même sans s'en rendre compte.

Emma entendit les mots , mais ne sut pas quoi répondre. C'est elle, d'habitude qui avait peur de l'abandon.

Elle resta les yeux fermés, à profiter de ce moment si calme, si doux.

A profiter de ces sentiments si forts. Ce sentiment.

Ce sentiment qu'elle ne nommait pas.

Parce que toute sa vie, elle s'était interdit de le nommer, le qualifier.

Trop de déception.

Trop de désillusion.

Avec tous ses parents « provisoires »

Avec Neal.

Seul Henri, lui avait redonné espoir, depuis 3ans.

Ses parents maintenant, mais tout cela était si fragile.

Et Regina.

Ce sentiment , cette béatitude qu'elle ressentait en étant avec elle.

Rien qu'en étant à côté d'elle.

Alors, elle se tourna vers Regina.

Celle-ci respirait calmement, régulièrement.

Comme quelqu'un qui vient de tomber dans le sommeil.

Emma se coucha sur le côté, regardant la poitrine de Regina se soulever, à chaque inspiration.

Elle regardait cette bouche qui s'entrouvrait au fur et à mesure que le sommeil s'approfondissait.

« Regina Mills, je crois que je vous aime.. » murmura-t-elle .


	20. Chapter 20

Merci merci pour toutes les "reviews" !

Désolée pour ce chapitre.. j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire et je ne le trouve pas terrible.

J'espère que le prochain sera meilleur.

Mais au moins, elles sont arrivées à NewYork !

* * *

_**Et Regina.**_

_**Ce sentiment , cette béatitude qu'elle ressentait en étant avec elle. **_

_**Rien qu'en étant à côté d'elle.**_

_**Alors, elle se tourna vers Regina.**_

_**Celle-ci respirait calmement, régulièrement.**_

_**Comme quelqu'un qui vient de tomber dans le sommeil.**_

_**Emma se coucha sur le côté, regardant la poitrine de Regina se soulever, à chaque inspiration.**_

_**Elle regardait cette bouche qui s'entrouvrait au fur et à mesure que le sommeil s'approfondissait.**_

_**« Regina Mills, je crois que je vous aime.. » murmura-t-elle .**_

* * *

Chapitre 20 :

La nuit passa, sans heurt.

A un moment, sans s'en apercevoir, Regina se colla au corps d'Emma , qui par instinct , par besoin , l'entoura de ses bras.

Leurs corps se cherchaient dans le sommeil.

Regina, à plat ventre, et non recouverte par les draps, offrait une vision magnifique de sa chute de rein.

Vision dont Emma put profiter, ayant ouvert les yeux depuis peu.

Elle aurait pû se laisser aller à son envie, caresser cette peau, embrasser ce cou, murmurer, réveiller, embrasser..

Elle aurait pû mais elle savait aussi qu'il n'y a avait rien de plus adorable au monde qu'une méchante reine, dormant profondément, la bouche entrouverte, comme un enfant.

Elle aurait pu mais elle savait que Regina n 'avait que très peu dormi ces derniers jours et qu'elle avait besoin de repos. Surtout pour affronter la découverte de New York.

Alors Emma, s'extirpa du lit délicatement, s'habilla rapidement et rejoint le salon de la suite.

Elle perçut du bruit dans la chambre de son fils.

Elle entrouvrit la porte après avoir frappé, et découvrit Henri, habillé, frais lavé, et regardant sagement un film.

- « Bonjour mon grand.. tu as bien dormi ? »

- « salut Mam, oui … et toi ? »

- « Très bien... très bien » dit-elle en rougissant légèrement en repensant à la soirée.

- « Regina est où ? »

- « Elle dort encore...Ça te dirais qu'on aille un peu sur la plage, tous les deux en attendant qu'elle se réveille. On ira prendre le petit déjeuner touts les trois... »

Henri accepta l'idée avec enthousiasme.

Emma passa rapidement par la salle de bain, et mis une tenue décontractée.

Henri l'attendait déjà à la porte, mais il fallait qu'elle laisse un mot à Regina , pour que celle-ci sache où les trouver si elle se réveillait avant leur retour.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les pieds foulaient le sable.

Il faisait grand soleil mais l'air était encore frais à cette saison.

Le froid réveillait Emma.

Henri, de toute sa jeunesse, courait dans le sable.

Emma trouva un tronc d'arbre, échoué, et y prit place.

Son fils courait , sautait , jouait avec les vagues, essayant de rester le plus longtemps possible avant que celles ci ne le rattrape.

Emma aimait l'observer. Elle le voyait rire et rien n'était plus beau.

Rien, sauf peut être la chute de rein de Regina, ou le sourire de Regina, ou le regard de Regina...

Dans la chambre, pendant ce temps, Regina se réveillait doucement.

A peine éveillée que déjà sa main cherchait.

Mais très vite elle sentit qu'elle était seule.

Et son cœur se serra.

Elle sentait la solitude lui peser sur le cœur.

Et si Emma était partie.

Elle n'entendait aucun bruit dans le reste de la suite. Aucun signe de vie.

Très vite elle se redressa dans le lit, très vite elle fut debout.

Elle enfila un peignoir de l'hôtel.

Elle quitta la chambre, et voyant le sac d'Emma encore dans la pièce ressentit un énorme soulagement.

Elle avait peur que, Emma , prise de panique, ou bien réalisant à qui elle avait affaire, n'ait choisit la fuite, avec Henri.

Elle laissa son regard errer dans la pièce et aperçut une enveloppe sur une petite table, avec un R. inscrit dessus.

_Regina,_

_Il m'aura fallut toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas te réveiller ce matin._

_Ta peau, ton corps ne faisant que me narguer, et d'appeler mes baisers._

_Mais, en tant que sauveuse, j'ai décidé de te laisser dormir, tant que tu le pourrais._

_Si tu t'approches de la fenêtre et que tu regardes sur la plage, _

_tu nous verras sans doute._

_Et si en nous regardant, tu penses à moi comme je pense à toi,_

_je suis sure que je le sentirais et que je me retournerais aussi._

_Je t'attends._

_Emma._

Regina se rendit immédiatement à la fenêtre, et ne mit que quelques instants à localiser Henri et Emma.

Emma était assise sur le tronc et tournait le dos à l'hôtel.

Henri courait comme il avait toujours aimé courir.

Alors Regina fixa Emma et pensa à Elle, à Elles, toutes les deux.

Elle lui parla, sans prononcer un mot, juste en pensée.

Des mots doux, des mots d'amour.

Comme jamais elle ne s'était autorisé à en penser et encore moins à en dire.

Il ne fallut que quelques instants pour qu'Emma ne se retourne.

Personne ne saurait expliquer comment mais, elle savait que Regina la regardait, elle sentait quelque chose autour d'elle.

Elle se retourna donc.

Elle sourit.

Regina aussi souriait.

Mais la distance ne leur permettait pas de le voir.

Regina posa la main sur la vitre.

Emma leva le bras pour faire signe à Regina de venir les rejoindre.

Très vite, Regina retourna dans la chambre, choisit une tenue décontractée, passa en coup de vent dans la salle de bain, et en un rien de temps, elle sortait de la chambre, traversait l'hôtel, faisant disparaître la distance qui la séparait de ces bras qu'elle ne voulait plus quitter.

Jamais.

Jamais.

Plus jamais.

De son côté, Emma s'était tournée vers l'hôtel pour voir Regina arriver.

Leurs visages s'illuminèrent instantanément dès qu'elles purent se voir et

Regina fit les derniers mètres sans qu'elles ne se quittent du regard.

Elles ne s'embrassèrent pas.

Regina s'assit aux côté d'Emma, elles regardèrent Henri continuer ses jeux.

Leurs mains se touchèrent sur le bois.

Délicatement, leurs doigts s'entrecroisèrent.

- « Merci pour la lettre.. » osa Regina.

Emma serra ses doigts pour répondre, pour exprimer sans mots ce qu'elle ressentait.

Henri couru vers elle. Aucune des deux femmes ne retira sa main.

- »Bonjour Regina... Maman, j'ai super faim... »

- »Et bien, on va aller prendre le petit déjeuner... »

Emma se leva, et garda la main de Regina dans la sienne, elle l'aida à se lever.

Henri les regardait et sourit lorsqu'il vit leurs mains réunies.

Il s'approcha de sa mère, et lui prit la main restante.

Tous les trois rentrèrent à l'hôtel, main dans la main.

Le petit déjeuner, malgré l'énorme quantité de nourriture ingurgitée par Emma et Henri, passa très vite.

Ils remontèrent dans la chambre et rassemblèrent leurs affaires au plus vite.

Il fallait continuer la route vers New York.

Emma repassa par l'accueil, régla la note, malgré les protestations de Regina.

Regina insista pour prendre le volant mais savait très bien qu'elle devrait l'abandonner avant d'entrer dans la ville.

Les kilomètres défilèrent rapidement.

Le paysage changeait.

Ils décidèrent de faire le reste du chemin d'une seule traite.

Le déjeuner serait tarif mais ce ferait à New York.

Henri voulait faire découvrir les Hot-dog typique à Regina.

En début d'après-midi, voyant les routes s'élargirent et le nombres de voitures augmentées dangereusement, Regina s'arrêta dans une station et passa le volant à Emma.

Henri en profita pour faire une pause pipi, laissant les deux femmes seules dans la voiture.

Regina souriait à Emma.

- »Quoi ? »

- »Rien.. »

- »Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? » insista Emma.

- »Parce que je crois que je suis heureuse » murmura Regina

Emma allait répondre mais Henri fit irruption dans la voiture

- » Ça y est on peut y aller »

- »OK, chef » répondit sa mère.

Mais avant de démarrer, elle regarda Regina dans les yeux et lui sourit en mimant des lèvres « moi aussi »

La Mercedes quitta rapidement le parking et se perdit dans le flot de voiture qui se dirigeaient vers La Grosse Pomme.

Une heure plus tard, Regina avait ouvert la fenêtre de son côté et passait la tête pour pouvoir regarder les immeubles, les gens, les voitures, les lumières, et entendre les bruits de New York.

Elle était totalement hypnotisée, un peu apeurée aussi par la densité des gens, des bâtiments.

Henri, lui indiquait une multitude de choses à regarder, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de tout voir.

Emma traçait la route, mais rassurait Regina sur le fait qu'ils prendraient le temps de découvrir la ville dans les prochains jours.

A un moment, Emma gara la voiture sur un parking.

Regina n'ouvrit pas tout de suite la portière.

Elle regarda de l'intérieur, l'environnement.

Toutes cette agitation lui était tellement étrangère.

Henri,lui, était déjà dehors, heureux de retrouver son quartier.

Emma attendit que Regina se décide.

- « On y va ? »

Regina trouva le courage dans le regard protecteur de Emma et ouvrit sa portière.

Chacun prit son sac et ses affaires.

Il leurs fallut juste quelques minutes pour atteindre l'immeuble.

Regina , fut agréablement surprise par la qualité et la propreté du bâtiment.

Elle le fut encore plus en pénétrant dans l'appartement et heureuse de découvrir l'endroit où avait vécu son fils , et Emma pendant un an.

Ils posèrent les sacs dans l'entrée.

Henri montra le salon Regina.

Elle sourit, retrouvant certains de ses goûts dans les choix de décoration d'Emma.

Henri lui fit faire un tour exhaustif de sa chambre mais Regina s'y prêta de bonne guerre.

Emma commanda des pizzas.

Henri essaya de persuader Regina de jouer à la X box mais elle réussit à y échapper momentanément mais en promettant de s'y essayer plus tard.

Finalement, Henri s'écroula de fatigue sur le canapé en plein milieu de l'après midi.

Constatant l'état inconscient de son fils, Emma fit signe à Regina de la suivre.

Elle la prit par la main et l'amena jusqu'à sa chambre.

Elle s'assit sur son lit, et lui fit signe de venir près d'elle.

Elles retirèrent leurs chaussures, s'allongèrent l'une à côté de l'autre.

Le voyage en voiture les avaient fatiguées.

Emma pensait qu'une petite sieste leur ferait le plus grand bien pour affronter leur première soirée New-yorkaise.

Regina se rapprocha d'Emma, qui ouvrit ses bras pour l'accueillir.

Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule, le visage dans le cou de la blonde et s'accrocha à elle, se nichant tout contre elle.

En tous points, Emma Swan était son sauveur.

Elle avait sauvé son âme et son cœur.

Elles s'endormirent ainsi.

C'est dans les bras l'une de l'autre qu'Henri les découvrit un peu plus d'une heure plus tard lorsqu'il ouvrit discrètement la porte.

Il la referma tout doucement, en souriant.

Elles aussi, dans leur sommeil, avaient toutes les deux un sourire sur les lèvres.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Bonjour à tous !_**

**_New York !New York !_**

**_Je prévois un chapitre très pimenté pour le prochain !_**

**_trop peu de swanQueen dans l'épisode d'hier, alors je compense !_**

**_Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews!_**

**_Ca incite à écrire encore et encore !_**

* * *

_Regina se rapprocha d'Emma, qui ouvrit ses bras pour l'accueillir._

_Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule, le visage dans le cou de la blonde et s'accrocha à elle, se nichant tout contre elle._

_En tous points, Emma Swan était son sauveur._

_Elle avait sauvé son âme et son cœur._

_Elles s'endormirent ainsi._

_C'est dans les bras l'une de l'autre qu'Henri les découvrit un peu plus d'une heure plus tard._

_Il referma la porte tout doucement, en souriant._

_Elles aussi avaient toutes les deux un sourires sur les lèvres._

* * *

Chapitre 21 :

Il était presque 17h lorsque Emma ouvrit les yeux. Regina toujours tout contre elle.

La main posée sur sa poitrine et la jambe repliée et posée sur les siennes.

Il lui était impossible de se lever sans réveiller Regina.

Elles sentait le souffle chaude dans son cou, régulier, calme...

Elle entendait Henri, qui sans doute, jouait encore à la console.

Elle caressa tendrement le visage de Regina, écartant délicatement une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et murmura à son oreille.

- »Votre Majesté, il faut se lever...

N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle continua les caresses, et les baisers

- »Ma Reine, ouvrez les yeux... »

Elle aperçu une ébauche de sourire sur la bouche de Regina, et quelques instants plus tard, elle sentit l'étreinte de ses bras se resserrer sur elle.

Elle lui laissa quelques secondes pour réaliser où elles se trouvaient.

Regina souleva légèrement la tête, et les yeux mi-clos observa la blonde, qui lui faisait office d'oreiller.

- »Combien de temps j'ai dormi ? » demanda -t-elle curieuse.

- » Plus d'une heure je crois... moi aussi .. »

- » Et Henri ? »

- » Je crois qu'il joue à la console... je l'ai entendu s'énerver ! »

Regina se repositionna sur le lit, tout en s'étirant un peu.

Elle se mit sur le ventre pour pouvoir regarder Emma plus directement.

Elle posa sa tête dans ses mains, et silencieuse observa le visage qui lui faisait face.

Emma resta interdite, presque gênée d'un tel regard sur elle.

Un regard intense, explorateur, pénétrant.

Elle ne réussit pas à soutenir ce regard qui semblait la dévorer.

Elle regardait partout, ailleurs.

Regina souriait, amusée de la timidité soudaine qu'Emma semblait ressentir.

- »Emma, … Emma, ça ne va pas ? »

- » Oh que si... » répondit-elle en souriant et en plongeant finalement son regard dans celui qui la dévisageait.

- »Alors, pourquoi tu ne me regar.. »

- » Parce que Henri est dans la pièce juste à côté, que les murs sont comme du carton et que si tu continue à me regarder comme ça, ce que je vais te faire risque de l'envoyer chez un psy pendant des années s'il entend le moindre bruit. »

- »Oh.. ok, ! » répondit une Regina rougissante.

Néanmoins, elle s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Emma.

Celle -ci réagit aussitôt et attrapa de ses mains le visage de Regina et l'attira plus fort vers elle.

Les deux bouches refusaient de se séparer et le baiser se fit plus intense.

Regina, s'allongea sur Emma, chacune sentant le désir, immédiat et intense envahir son sexe , leurs mains commençaient à s'aventurer sous les vêtements.

Au même moment, les deux femmes réussirent à se contenir, ralentirent les mouvements, jusqu'à demeurer l'une sur l'autre, sans bouger, le temps de reprendre leurs esprits et leurs respiration.

Elles ne voulaient pas d'un fils traumatisé, pas d'un « coup » rapide entre deux portes.. pas comme ça, pas ici..

Regina soupirant de désir frustré, roula sur le côté pour libérer le corps d'Emma du sien.

- « Donne moi deux minutes pour redescendre, et on rejoint notre fils, ok ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix rendue grave par le désir.

- " Ok, .. "»

Elles restèrent là quelques instants, allongées l'une à côté de l'autre, respirant profondément, sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce qu'Emma commence à rire.

Et plus elle essayait d'arrêter, plus elle riait fort.

Elle riait de frustration, de bien être, de nervosité un peu aussi.

Elle riait du moment, de sa vie et de ce que celle-ci était devenue.

Elle riait de bonheur.

Alors, Regina sourit d'entendre ce rire, presque enfantin à côté d'elle.

Et elle se mit à rire aussi.

Elles riaient toutes les deux, leurs rires emplirent la chambre.

Elles s'étouffaient presque de rire, ne pouvant plus s'arrêter.

Emma avait si peu souvent entendu un rire de Regina. Elle était presque sure, de ne jamais l'avoir si fort, si sincère.

Emma se tourna vers elle, et la regarda .

Elle regarda Regina Mills, rire de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre.

Et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Elle posa sa main sur la joue de Regina.

Et elle se dit qu'elle donnerait tout ce qu'elle possédait pour pouvoir entendre ce rire là, chaque jour , chaque instant.

Elle allait parler lorsqu'elle entendit Henri crier de l'autre côté du mur.

- « Moi aussi j'aimerais bien rire ! » cria -t-il.

Regina s'arrêta instantanément de rire, regarda Emma, puis en une seconde repris de plus belle.

- » je t'avais dit que les murs étaient comme du carton » ajouta Emma.

Très vite, elles se levèrent et rejoignirent Henri dans le salon.

Regina s'installa auprès de lui et réussit une nouvelle fois à éviter une initiation à la X box.

Emma leur prépara une tasse de thé.

« J'irai faire des courses demain, mais il va falloir qu'on trouve à manger ce soir.. » cria-t-elle de la cuisine.

« Des hot dogs, des hot dogs, il faut que Regina y goûte » hurla Henri tout excité.

« j'imagine qu'il n'y a pas de légumes verts dedans et que c'est plein de graisse saturée ? » commenta l'intéressée en mimant le dégoût et beaucoup moins excitée par l'idée qu'Henri.

« mais c'est super bon » insista-t-il...

Ils se mirent d'accord sur le hot Dog en échange d'une bonne marche à pied , ce qui permettait à Regina de découvrir les environs.

Moins d'une demi heure plus tard, ils arpentaient les rues vers le stand de HotDog préféré d'Henri.

Regina ne cessait d'être surprise par les choses et les gens qu'elle croisait.

Emma l'observait beaucoup, heureuse de découvrir une âme presqu'enfantine de Regina face à la découverte de ce nouveau monde.

Arrivés devant le fameux stand, Regina chercha des yeux, les tables et les chaises.

- »Il n'y a pas de tables ? » osa-t-elle demander.

- »non, tout New-yorkais qui se respecte, doit savoir manger sinon en marchant, au moins debout, surtout les hotDogs » répondit Emma

Voyant la mine déconfite de Regina, elle ajouta en se tournant vers Henri : « Mais Henri et moi, acceptons exceptionnellement de trouver un banc pour ta première fois!N'est-ce pas Henri ? »

- » mmmmmmm, ok, mais juste pour cette fois hein ? »

Regina sourit.

Ce fut leur tour et elle laissa Emma commander pour elle, n'ayant aucune notion de ce qu'il fallait incorporer dans ce petit pain mou , autour de ce qui ressemblait à de la viande..

Emma évita les oignons et resta sur une recette sobre et classique. Henri lui, demanda tous les ingrédients possibles et imaginables.

Ils réquisitionnèrent un banc non loin de là, à l'entrée d'un parc

Henri avait déjà ingurgité le sien, alors que Regina ne savait pas par quel bout l'attaquer et regardait son Hot Dog comme un ennemi.

Emma souriait et voulu lui faire la démonstration et lui apporter la preuve qu'on pouvait manger sans couvert et sans assiette sans se salir.

- « tu vois, regarde, rien sur la chemise, rien sur les chaussures... » dit la blonde .

Regina s'approcha d'elle, et de son pouce, enleva une bonne dose de ketchup au coin de la bouche d'Emma, puis se suça le doigt pour enlever la sauce.

Regina fit un haussement de sourcils très provocateur et laissa Emma la bouche ouverte, totalement émoustillée par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Henri lui courait autour d'elles, impatient de continuer la balade.

Regina arriva finalement à manger telle une reine et sans une tache.

Ils se promenèrent une bonne heure, le soleil tombait tôt sur New York à cette saison.

Il reprirent le chemin de l'appartement, lorsqu'ils indirectement quelqu'un appeler Henri.

C'était un copain de classe, Sean.

- » Salut Henri, on t'a pas vu depuis un bout de temps en classe ? »

- » On était parti à cause du boulot de ma mère

- » et tu reviens en classe lundi ? »

Henri se tourna vers sa mère, ne sachant quoi répondre.

- »Non Sean, pas pour le moment. »

La mère de Sean les rejoint.

Les adultes se saluèrent. Emma avait déjà croisé cette femme à des réunions de parents et c'était un des très bon ami de son fils .

Elle présenta Regina comme une amie.

- »Maman, est-ce que Henri peut venir dormir à la maison demain soir ? On sera vendredi et on n'a pas d'école le lendemain..s'il te plaît ! »

- » Si vous êtes d'accord, ca ne me pose pas de problème » dit-elle en se tournant vers Emma.

Celle ci se tourna vers Regina, puis vers Henri qui semblait enchanté à cette idée.

Dans la perspective de passer une soirée , seule avec Regina, Emma ne put que répondre positivement.

Henri se rendrait donc chez Sean, à trois rues de chez eux, demain vers 17h.

Le retour jusqu'à appartement fut empli des projet pour le lendemain. Quels monuments, quelles boutiques Henri voulait montrer à Regina ?

Emma,elle, pensait à la soirée ,et elle savait déjà où elle inviterait Regina à dîner.

De retour dans l'appartement, Henri tenta une n-ième invitation à jouer auprès de Regina, qui à cours d'argument fut obligée d'accepter. Elle dut créer un personnage à incarner et , sous le regard amusé d'Emma, devait choisir entre un chevalier, un magicien, un elfe, un nain et autre créatures .

Elle demanda s'il n'y avait pas de reine ? Henri dut lui expliquer que pour cela il fallait gagner tous les niveaux. Évidemment, elle choisit d'être magicienne.

Henri ne put que crier : - « Maman, Regina veut être magicienne comme toi ! »

Ils choisirent les habits, noirs sans surprise. Curieusement, Regina s'amusa beaucoup et n'en finit pas de choisir les ornements de sa tenue et observer son personnage en 3D sur l'écran.

Emma vint les rejoindre et s'amusa de voir la concentration extrême dont faisait preuve « la reine magicienne » dans sa préparation.

Henri et Emma lui firent une démonstration du jeu, avec combat et aventure.

Regina adora regarder les deux s'énerver, se pousser du coude et secouer sans raison apparente leur manette pour vaincre toute sorte de créatures plus puissantes les unes que les autres.

Quelque fois elle était tentée de commenter l'absurdité et le manque de vérité des sorts utilisés dans le jeux, mais se retenait pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'Henri.

Emma , elle voyait les yeux de Regina se lever vers le ciel, et s'en amusait.

A la fin du niveau, alors qu'il se faisait tard, Henri commençait à montrer des signes de fatigues.

Avec le programme du lendemain, il s devaient se lever tôt et il ne se fit pas prier pour rejoindre son lit. Il se changea puis revint embrasser les deux femmes.

Regina se dit que décidément, elle aimait cette relation, elle avait l'impression d'avoir une famille.

Une fois seules, Emma demanda à Regina, si elle préférait continuer à jouer ou bien trouver une autre activité.

Regina fit mine d'hésiter.

- »Je crois qu'il serait plus raisonnable d'aller se coucher, qui sait ùu pourrais nous mener notre magie ! »

Chacune alla donc dans la salle de bain, prendre une douche et se préparer pour se coucher.

Regina fut la première et elle resta donc assise sur le lit, attendant Emma, feuilletant un magasine qui traînait dans la pièce. Puis dans un éclair, elle essaya de créer une boule de feu. Cela fonctionna, elle avait donc de la magie, même dans ce monde.

Vêtue uniquement d'une serviette nouée autour du corps, elle sautillait sur la pointe des pieds.

« J'ai oublié mon pyjama... »

Regina la regarda, en souriant.

« je ne veux pas être présomptueuse, Miss Swan, mais je suis sure que vous n'en aurez pas besoin..en tous cas pas dans l'heure qui vient... »

- » Oh... quelque choses en tête Madame Le Maire » répondant sur le même ton.

- « moui... je me sens d'humeur .. comment dire... royale .. ce soir.. »

- » Royale ?... ce qui fait de moi votre simple sujet , Majesté ? »

- »Exactement …. »

Regina dans un mouvement rapide, créa une bulle virtuelle autour de la chambre.

- » Plus de problème de nuisances sonores.. »

Emma sentit son corps parcouru d'un frisson d'anticipation. Elle aima s'imaginer à la merci des fantasmes de Regina.

Celle-ci se leva, et d'une démarche chaloupée et un sourire en coin, s'approcha d'Emma.

Elle se mit devant elle, la défiant du regard.

Elle la força à lâcher la serviette, en lui mettant les bras le long du corps.

Puis elle dénoua la serviette, la laissa tomber au sol, laissant Emma totalement nue devant elle.

Elle approcha sa bouche près de l'oreille d'Emma, qui frémit de sentir le souffle dans ses cheveux et sur sa peau.

- »Allonge-toi sur le ventre..."


	22. Chapter 22

_Tout d'abord sachez que j'ai écrit ce chapitre en étant malade! rien de grave mais de la fièvre alors excusez les erreurs si vous en trouvez !_

_Et peut être que la fièvre passée, je serai rouge de honte d'avoir écrit tout ça!_

_Eloignez les enfants !_

_Merci pour les messages ! _

_Et pour répondre à une question que l'on m'a posée : non , pas de danger de retour du "fiancé" d'Emma !_

* * *

**_Emma sentit son corps parcouru d'un frisson d'anticipation. Elle aima s'imaginer à la merci des fantasmes de Regina._**

**_Celle-ci se leva, et d'une démarche chaloupée et un sourire en coin, s'approcha d'Emma._**

**_Elle se mit devant elle, la défiant du regard._**

**_Elle la força à lâcher la serviette, en lui mettant les bras le long du corps._**

**_Puis elle dénoua la serviette, la laissa tomber au sol, laissant Emma totalement nue devant elle._**

**_Elle approcha sa bouche près de l'oreille d'Emma, qui frémit de sentir le souffle dans ses cheveux et sur sa peau._**

**_- »Allonge-toi sur le ventre..._**

* * *

**Chapitre 22 :**

Emma, ayant obéit à l'ordre de Regina, était donc sur le lit, à plat ventre.

Elle attendait , fébrile de savoir ce que Regina avait imaginer pour elle.

Pendant qu'Emma avait pris place , Regina s'était penchée vers elle, et lui avait juste demandé, si elle voyait un inconvénient à ce qu'elle utilise un peu la magie.

Emma répondit, tant qu'elle était encore capable de sortir un mots cohérent, que tant que ça ne finissait pas en tremblement de terre , elle n'y voyait aucun problème.

Alors, en un tour de main, Regina éteignit la lumière et fit apparaître plusieurs dizaine de bougies, sur les meubles, sur le sol.

La lumière dorée se reflétait sur la peau d'Emma et Regina se délectait de cette vision.

Emma, elle, ne voyait pas grand chose. Son visage tourné sur le côté, elle voyait que l'ambiance de la chambre était extrêmement douce et tamisée.

Elle avait senti un changement dans l'attitude de Regina

Depuis qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées, et sans doute à cause de la malédiction et de l'amnésie d'Henri, Regina avait été très différente de la Regina provocante et dure. Elle l'avait sentie, non pas faible mais au moins se laissant dirigée et guidée par elle.

Ce soir, la Regina reine et dirigiste semblait de retour, au moins dans l'enceinte de la chambre et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Emma.

Son corps tremblait presque par anticipation.

De son côté, Regina venait de faire apparaître une bougie spéciale.

Une bougie , qui en fondant devenait une huile de massage.

Elle sentait la fleur d'oranger.

Elle la laissa fondre, tout près du lit, souriant à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait faire avec cette huile, chaude et merveilleusement parfumée.

Elle fit ensuite apparaître deux foulards de soie, un noir et un blanc. Elle s'approcha d'Emma et présenta un foulard devant ses yeux.

- » Tu me fais confiance ? »

- »Totalement »

Emma ferma les yeux pendant que Regina lui bandait avec le foulard noir.

Jusqu'à maintenant, Emma avait les bras le long du corps. Elle sentit Regina lui prendre les mains, l'une après l'autre et amener ses bras vers la tête de lit, au dessus de sa tête. Les deux mains furent réunies et les poignets furent liés par le deuxième foulard et attachés à la tête de lit.

A aucun moment Emma ne résista.

Regina remonta les cheveux blonds en une queue de cheval pour dégager le dos d'Emma.

Avant de toucher cette peau, qui la tentait tant.

Avant de l'embrasser.

Avant de la goûter.

Avant de la mordre.

Avant de la lécher.

Elle allait la réveiller.

Elle prit la bougie, dont l'huile avait fondue.

Elle en renversa quelques gouttes dans le creux des reins .

Instantanément, les fesses d'Emma remuèrent.

La chaleur, et la surprise combinées avait un effet intense.

Emma gémit.

Regina continua à faire pleuvoir de l'huile tiède sur tout le corps, à chaque fois surprenant Emma.

Elle passait du dos, aux cuisses puis remontait vers le cou, puis sur les fesses.

L'huile coulait, chatouillant la peau.

Mais attachée, Emma ne pouvait rien faire.

Elle sentait entre autre, un filet couler entre ses cuisses et cela l'excita terriblement.

Son désir était monté très vite.

Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Elle allait supplier Regina de la toucher lorsqu'elle sentit le lit bouger.

Elle ne voyait plus mais elle devina que Regina venait au dessus d'elle, écartant les jambes .

Elle attendait, essayant de savoir où ses mains allaient se poser en premier.

Elle sentit alors les deux mains de Regina sur sur dos, le bas de son dos, et elle les sentit remonter jusqu'à son cou.

La sensation fut décuplée lorsque Regina fit redescendre ses mains mais en utilisant ses ongles pour marquer la peau.

Emma poussa un râle grave et profond. Elle sentit ensuite Regina s'asseoir sur ses fesses .

Pendant de longues minutes, son dos fut caressé, griffé. ses bras aussi.

A un moment Regina se pencha à l'oreille d'Emma :

- » Je vais te faire supplier, Emma »

Elle resta penchée et mordit le cou, les épaules et finalement, Regina colla son buste contre son dos. Emma sentit alors que Regina avait enlevé son haut . Elle sentait ses seins contre sa peau.

Cela l'excita encore davantage et elle commença à effectuer une sorte de va et vient avec ses fesses cherchant le contact avec Regina.

Finalement, Regain se releva et Emma la sentit changer de place .

Elle commença à masser les jambes d'Emma , elle commença par les mollets puis remonta, encore et encore, sur les cuisses. Elle remonta encore, caressant l'intérieur des cuisses et frôlant le sexe d'Emma.

Ce sexe qui désirait déjà tellement plus.

Emma écarta légèrement ses cuisses pour permettre un accès plus facile mais Regina évitait le sexe délibérément.

- »S'il te plaît Regina... »

- »Laisse moi faire, attends encore un peu... »

Regina continua, s'approchant de plus en plus près, jusqu'à toucher le sexe humide d'Emma, juste l'effleurer.

Emma se cambra pour offrir un meilleur accès mais rien n'y faisait.

Regina avait décider de la rendre folle.

Si elle avait eu les mains libres, elle aurait pu se caresser elle même, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se libérer.

Elle avait cru atteindre le summum du désir et de la frustration mais Regina monta d'un cran.

Elle continua ses caresses et ajouta sa langue dans l'équation.

Elle lécha le dos , puis descendit jusqu'aux fesses, puis les cuisses. Emma les écarta autant qu'elle pouvait.

Elle voulait cette langue sur son sexe, contre son sexe,dans son sexe.

Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort.

Elle supplia encore et encore.

- »Regina, Regina, s'il te plait... »

- « chuuuut... » dit Regina entre deux coups de langue.

Elle arrêta subitement.

Emma sentit que Regina descendait du lit.

Elle entendit des bruits de tissus.

Puis elle sentit les mains de Regina qui la poussait à se retourner sur le dos.

Elle ajusta l'attache de ses mains à la tête de lit.

Sa respiration s'accéléra encore.

Elle serrait ses cuisses en espérant réussir à atténuer la tension qu'elle ressentait dans son sexe.

Mais Regina ne lui laissa pas le temps d'y parvenir, elle lui écarta les jambes, et lia ses chevilles au pieds du lit.

Elle prit place sur le lit, à genoux entre les jambes d'Emma. Elle saisit de nouveau, la bougie d'huile et fit couler quelques gouttes entre les seins, sur le ventre . Tout le corps d'Emma tremblait, de désir, d'anticipation .

Très vite, les mains de Regina étalèrent l'huile, prenant soin au début d'éviter les zones les plus sensible. Elle contournait donc les seins d'Emma, les entourant , puis elle descendit vers le bas du ventre. Emma, ne pouvait s'empêcher de monter les fesses , pour accentuer le contact.

Elle gémissait , se cambrait.

- « Regina, je n'en peux plus... »

Mais la brune continua et descendit même le long des cuisses, attardant les pouces, à l'intérieur, tout près , de plus en plus près du sexe d'Emma.

Celle-ci essayait de se dégager des liens de soie mais rien ni faisait.

Alors Regina, commença à déposer des baisers sur la peau d'Emma.

Dans son cou, sur ses lèvres mais toujours furtivement.

Puis elle descendit, lécha entre les seins la peau salée .

Puis, prit entre ses lèvres, les tétons durcit par le désir.

- »Raaaaaaaaa » gémit Emma

Regina, elle souriait , mais elle même sentait son sexe humide, plus que ça même.

Elle sentait son propre désir devenir presque insupportable.

Alors, elle retira le bandeau des yeux d'Emma, juste pour que celle ci la voit descendre sa main entre ses propres cuisses, et commencer à se caresser.

Emma leva un peu la tête et vit la main de Regina se glisser :

- »Oh mon Dieu, Regina, tu ne peux pas me faire ça.. je n'en peux plus. »

Pour toute réponse, Regina mordit sa lèvre inférieur et poussa un gémissement de satisfaction lorsque ses doigts caressèrent son clitoris.

Emma relaissa tomba sa tête violemment sur le lit et cambra encore son corps.

Regina continua à mordiller les seins puis lécha la peau jusqu'au nombril, puis descendit, encore et encore.

Elle embrassa les hanches, les cuisses. Emma se mordait les lèvres, elle sentait le souffle de Regina sur son sexe.

Regina sentait le désir émaner du sexe qui était sous ses yeux, offert.

Alors, après de longues minutes de caresses, et d'excitation, elle plongea sa bouche sur le sexe d'Emma.

De sa langue, elle goûta le désir, elle excita davantage le clitoris durcit de la blonde, qui était au bord de l'extase. Elle avait relever la tête et vu la tête de Regina entre ses cuisses, et cela avait augmenté son désir même si elle ne pensait pas cela possible.

Elle ne pouvait plus ni réflechir, ni parler.

Elle gémissait, sous chaque coup de langue qui faisait trembler tout son corps.

Regina leva légèrement la tête et leur deux regard se croisèrent. Leurs pupilles dilatées à l'extrême par le désir.

Emma ne tenait plus. Regina , elle continuait à se caresser de sa main gauche.

Elle utilisa la droite pour caresser les seins, les cuisses d'Emma.

- « oh mon Dieu,Regina, haaaaaaaaaaaannnnn, Regina, … prends moi , ... Regina s'il te plait... »

Alors, n'en tenant plus elle même, elle pénétra Emma. Elle enfonça deux doigts, très facilement , tellement Emma mouillait de désir.

Elle effectua un va et vient intense et rapide, elle courba ses doigts pour toucher un point quel sentait particulièrement sensible. Pour se concentrer sur Emma, elle cessa de se toucher et caressa alors, le clitoris tout en continuant son va et vient. Emma était totalement cambrée et venait cogner son sexe contre les mains de Regina pour accélérer la délivrance.

Alors qu'elle sentait son propre orgasme arriver et celui d'Emma au bord d'exploser, Regina, arrêta ses caresses et se positionna de part et d'autre de la jambe droite d'Emma. Grâce à sa magie elle détacha la cheville gauche , et releva la jambe libérée, pour exposer davantage le sexe plein de désir d'Emma et dans un mouvement rapide et sure, elle écarta les lèvres de ce sexe et vint apposer le sien dessus.

Au moment où les deux désirs, humides, intenses entrèrent en contact, les deux femmes ressentirent une explosion de chaleur dans tout leur corps.

Regina bougea lentement, appuyant au maximum contre Emma, et lorsque leurs clitoris, durcit de désir se touchèrent, l'orgasme arracha un cri rauque , du plus profond du corps d'Emma. Regina,elle se cambra, appuyant plus fort, encore plus fort comme pour entrer en Emma. Puis, elle s'écroula sur le corps d'Emma mais dans un él de lucidité et d'un dernier brin de magie elle fit se défaire les liens qui retenaient les mains et la jambe d'Emma.

Ainsi, Emma put refermer les bras sur le corps Regina, exsangue, ruisselant de sueur, ruisselant de plaisir encore secoué de spasmes post-orgasmiques, comme le sien d'ailleurs.

Emma avait été au bord de évanouissement, elle cherchait sa respiration, des larmes de bonheur coulaient de ses yeux.

Jamais encore elle n'avait connu un tel orgasme.

Dans un effort infini, Regina roula sur le côté.

Et comme l'après midi, elle commença à rire doucement ou à pleurer. Elle ne savait plus.

- »Ca ne va pas ? » murmura Emma se tournant sur le côté .

Elle posa la main sur l'épaule de Regina. Elle ne voyait pas son visage.

Regina releva son regard vers Emma.

Elle ne dit rien mais sourit, les larmes au yeux.

Emma renouvela sa question d'une voix à peine audible car cassée par son orgasme : « Ca va ? »

Regina posa sa main sur la joue d'Emma.

Elle resta là, la main posée , le regard embuée dans celui, plein de tendresse et de sérénité d'Emma

Et puis, d'une voix si frêle et si empreinte de timidité qu'Emma eut du mal à la reconnaître, Regina chuchota :

- « si tu savais comme je t'aime Emma Swan. »


	23. Chapter 23

_MErci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews pour le dernier chapitre._

_je suis toujours malade, mais moins de fièvre alors un tout petit chapitre et beaucoup moins chaud que le précedent. !_

* * *

_Elle posa la main sur l'épaule de Regina. Elle ne voyait pas son visage._

_Regina releva son regard vers Emma._

_Elle ne dit rien mais sourit, les larmes au yeux._

_Emma renouvela sa question d'une voix à peine audible car cassée par son orgasme : « Ca va ? »_

_Regina posa sa main sur la joue d'Emma._

_Elle resta là, la main posée , le regard embué dans celui, plein de tendresse et de sérénité d'Emma_

_Et puis, d'une voix si frêle et si empreinte de timidité qu'Emma eut du mal à la reconnaître, Regina chuchota :_

_- « si tu savais comme je t'aime Emma Swan. »_

* * *

CHAPITRE 23 :

Un long silence emplit la pièce.

Regina s'en voulait déjà de n'avoir pu garder ces mots pour elle.

Depuis des jours, ils étaient sur ces lèvres. Depuis des jours, à chaque sourire, à chaque regard d'Emma, elle avait voulu les prononcer.

Et ce soir, elle ne pouvait plus les retenir.

Alors, elle les avait prononcés.

Et maintenant, elle était terrorisée à l'idée que ces mots fassent fuir Emma.

Alors, elle reprit la parole la première.

- »Excuse moi, Emma. Je n'aurai pas du dire ça, pas comme ça , pas maintenant. »

- « chuuut.. » dit Emma en posant son index sur les lèvres de Regina.

Regina obéit.

Emma se pencha vers Regina, et lui susurra à l'oreille

- « Tu me le rediras demain, ou un autre jour... quand tu seras sure. »

- « Mais je suis su... »

- »Chuuuut » l'interrompit Emma. « tu me le rediras un jour où on n'aura pas fait trembler le lit avec un orgasme monumental, ou bien le jour où on aura notre première dispute … »

Elle stoppa la conversation en embrassant tendrement les lèvres entrouvertes de Regina.

En un mouvement rapide, elle mit Regina sue le dos, s'allongea sur elle, leurs jambes entrecroisées.

Leurs visages étaient parfaitement face à face.

Emma, écarta délicatement les cheveux de Regina pour dégager son visage et lia leur regard.

Emma avait ressentit quelques chose d'extrêmement fort en entendant les mots de Regina.

Mais elle avait aussi tellement peur, que tout cela s'arrête, que Regina prenne peur, ou se trompe.

Elle avait vu dans l'attitude de Regina, la même angoisse.

Toutes les deux avait tellement souffert, chacune avait été trahie, quittée, abandonnée.

Alors, les mots seraient prononcés un peu plus tard.

Les choses se vivaient, était-il besoin de les définir ?

Tout à coup Regina sembla soucieuse.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- »Regina, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

- « Tu crois vraiment qu'on a aura des jours sans orgasme ? » dit -elle la voix pleine de tristesse feinte

Emma éclata de rire et s'écroula le visage au creux du cou de Regina qui ria également, heureuse de la légèreté de la conversation.

Reprenant son sérieux, Emma ajouta : »Connaissant nos caractères respectifs et notre historique commun, je pense qu'on risque de vivre plus de jours avec dispute que de jours sans orgasme ! ….surtout si nos disputes se finissent par une réconciliation sur l'oreiller.. »

Reprenant son ton de Madame Le Maire, Regina ne put se retenir .

- »Je vous reconnais bien là, Miss Swan. Une telle motivation devrait multiplier nos disputes de façon considérable ! »

Elles se regardèrent en souriant, mais la fatigue commençait à avoir raison d'elles.

Emma, en murmurant, demanda à Regina si elle voulait bien être sa petite cuillère.

Au regard totalement dubitatif de Regina, elle comprit que celle-ci ne comprenait pas du tout de quoi elle parlait.

- « Je vais te montrer. Couche toi sur le côté, en me tournant le dos... Voilà, maintenant, je me colle à toi, et voilà ! on est comme des cuillères, bien rangée dans leur case. Toi tu es la petite cuillère et moi la grande cuillère...»

Emma entourait Regina de son bras droit, la serrant le plus fort possible. Regina prit cette main, dans les siennes et l'embrassa tendrement.

Elle s'endormirent dans cette position. Chacune calquant sa respiration sur l'autre.

Au petit matin, Emma était devenue la petite cuillère, et Regina la serrait contre elle.

Le réveil fut doux, comme la nuit.

Henry était totalement, enthousiaste à l'idée de la journée qui arrivait.

Petit déjeuner dans un dîner ou l'on servait les meilleurs bagel avec cream cheese, visite de quelques monuments, quelques boutiques aussi et puis sa soirée chez Sean

Chacun se prépara donc rapidement, Emma essaya de persuader Regina de ne pas mettre de talons. Une journée de visite et de shopping à NY ne pouvait pas être compatible avec des talons de 10cm. Il n'y eu rien à faire.

La matinée fut délicieuse.

Pour Henry, qui retrouvait ses bagels.

Pour Emma, qui s'amusait en regardant l'enthousiasme de Regina et de son fils.

Pour Regina, qui découvrait tellement de choses nouvelles. La foule l'effrayait un peu, mais avec Emma, elle n'avait pas peur.

Ils visitèrent le Moma, où Regina fut totalement éblouie par les œuvres qu'elles put voir.

Elle demanda à Emma, où était indiqué les prix des toiles, elle avait craquée pour une petite huile de Gauguin.

Elle eut du mal à comprendre que les objets exposés n'était pas à vendre, et que même s'ils l'avaient été, on ne pouvait pas acheter si facilement une telle œuvre.

En quittant le musée, Emma s'absenta quelques minutes et rejoint les deux autres avec un tube en carton.

Elle la tendit à Regina en s'excusant de ne pas pouvoir faire plus.

Regina ouvrit, fébrile le paquet et découvrit une affiche de la toile qu'elle avait préférée.

- « c'est pas grand chose, mais tu pourras l'afficher dans ton bureau .. »

- « oh si ! Emma, c'est.. merci , merci beaucoup »

Après ces heures passée au musée, la matinée avait filée et Henry, en bon adolescent réclamait déjà son déjeuner.

Il fut décidé que Regina choisirait quelle spécialité ils mangeraient.

Contre toutes attentes, elle s'arrêta devant un pizzaiolo ambulant.

Elle commanda plusieurs part de pizza différentes, des boissons , le tout à emporter.

Emma et Henry la regardèrent faire, curieux et intrigués.

Elle régla sa commande, pris la boite et tendit le sac des boissons à Emma. Puis repris la route , dans le sens inverse .

Constatant que les deux autres ne bougeaient pas, elle leur lança un :" vous venez ou quoi ? » avec un sourire en coin

Ils suivirent en trottinant derrière elle.

En fait, quelques minutes avant , ils étaient passés près d'un parc où Regina avait vu des gens pique-niquer, soit sur des tables installées là, soit assis dans l'herbe.

Après avoir trouvé une table, non loin d'un plan d'eau, ils s'installèrent .

Emma et Regina d'un côté et Henri leur faisant face.

Si la dégustation du Hot Dog avait été une épreuve pour Regina, la pizza fut un jeu d'enfant, même sans assiette et couverts, et elle en fut très fière.

Très vite,Henri ne tint plus ne place, et alla observer les canards et les poissons, leur jetant des morceaux de pâte qu'il avait gardé dans ce but.

Regina ramassa leur déchet et Emma, en grand seigneur couru jusqu'à la poubelle la plus proche. Quand elle revint, elle ne vit plus Regina à la table. Elle observa autour d'elle.

Elle la vit à quelques mètres, assise dans l'herbe, appuyé contre un arbre.

Elle la rejoint immédiatement et constata qu'elle avait retiré ses chaussures.

- » Qu'est ce que j'avais dit ! tu as mal aux pieds ? »

- » Pas du tout ! » menti Regina « au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, viens t'asseoir près de moi »

- » je vais faire mieux que ça.. »

Emma s'assit mais un peu plus loin de l'arbre, et elle finit par s'allonger en posant sa tête sur les cuisses de Regina.

- » Ca ne te dérange pas ?» demanda-t-elle

Pour toute réponse, elle sentit les doigts de Regina lui caresser les cheveux.

Jamais à Storybrooke, elles ne se seraient permis une telle démonstration d'affection en public. Mais, ici, elles avaient la bénédiction de leur fils et un total anonymat. Et en plus, personne ne faisait attention , contrairement à Storybrooke où la nouvelle serait déjà arrivée au comptoir de granny : Madame le maire s'était assise dans l'herbe, et sans couverture. Que le Sherif, elle, était allongée dans l'herbe , la tête sur les cuisses de Madame le maire et tout ça sous les yeux de leur fils.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Emma ne reprenne la parole.

- »Regina, tu te rappelle que je t'avais parlé du fameux troisième rendez-vous... »

- » bien sur, le « fameux »... théorie très vite oubliée si je me rappelle bien... »

- » Et bien justement, je me disais que comme Henri n'est pas avec nous ce soir, je crois que ….Est ce que tu veux bien sortir avec moi ce soir, pour ce fameux troisième rendez-vous ? »

- « Ce sera avec un très grand plaisir... »


	24. Chapter 24

_Bonsoir à tous !_

_Un chapitre accessible au plus jeune ! _

_Encore merci pour les messages ! _

_J'attends avec impatience l'épisode de demain : leçon de magie entre Emma et Regina mais surement trop de Hook et de Hood !_

_Bonne lecture et bon dimanche !_

* * *

_- »Regina, tu te rappelles que je t'avais parlé du fameux troisième rendez-vous... »_

_- » bien sur, le « fameux »... théorie très vite oubliée si je me rappelle bien... »_

_- » Et bien justement, je me disais que comme Henri n'est pas avec nous ce soir, je crois que ….Est ce que tu veux bien sortir avec moi ce soir, pour ce fameux troisième rendez-vous ? »_

_- « Ce sera avec un grand plaisir... »_

* * *

CHAPITRE 24 :

Regina mettait une dernière touche à son rouge à lèvre.

Face au miroir de la salle de bain, elle entendait Emma, de l'autre côté du mur s'agiter, remuer, ouvrir et fermer les portes.

Regina souriait. Elle savait que le problème n'avait rien de très grave. Emma devait chercher quelque chose à porter pour leur rendez-vous.

Regina, elle avait sans honte un peu tricher pour finaliser sa préparation.

Elle s'était « téléportée » pendant quelques minutes dans un magasin qu'elle avait repéré au cours de leur promenade.

Un peu de magie ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

Et le jeu en valait bien la chandelle. Emma voulait d'un troisième rendez-vous spécial, et bien elle l'aurait.

Regina se concentra de nouveau sur sa préparation, et rectifia sa coiffure.

De son côté, Emma venait de vider son dressing, des vêtements jonchaient le sol. Elle était coiffée, habillée et maquillée , mais elle ne mettait pas la main sur les chaussures. Sa chambre ressemblait à un champs de bataille.

Il était déjà 18h40. 

Elle avait fait une réservation dans un de ces restaurants préférées, dans lequel elle avait ses entrées grâce à un service rendu au cours de l'année NewYorkaise.

Il lui restait dix minutes avant que son taxi ne soit en bas.

L'après-midi avait été délicieux.

Ils avaient quitté le parc, tous les trois ravis de ce déjeuner improvisé et de cette pause bucolique.

Ils avaient erré dans les rues.

Et Regina avait découvert les boutiques.

Emma et Henri s'étaient amusée en la voyant , les yeux grands ouverts devant les vitrines.

Elle ressemblait à un enfant devant une vitrine de jouet.

Elle était devant le temple des boutiques. Des centaines de mètres carré, rien que pour satisfaire les goûts vestimentaires de Regina Mills.

Elle restait devant , la bouche entrouverte, les yeux scrutant chaque vêtements, chaque paire de bottes ou d'escarpins.

A un moment elle se retourna vers Emma et Henri, avec un regard interrogateur.

- »Est-ce qu'on peut entrer ? »

Même si Henri n'appréciait guère le shopping, il accepta de très bonne grâce en voyant le regard de Regina s'illuminer.

Alors, commença le défilé.

Regina réquisitionna une cabine, deux vendeuses ne cessaient les allers et retours.

Emma n'était pas autorisée dans la zone d'essayage, car Regina voulait lui faire une surprise.

Au bout d'un certain temps, pour ne pas dire un temps certain, Henri avait trouvé place sur un fauteuil, près des caisses. Les vendeuses, lui avait amené à boire, comprenant « sa détresse et son ennui ». Emma, elle, furetait également et discrètement essaya quelques pièces et fit un choix un peu audacieux mais qui, elle l'espérait plairait à Regina.

Puis, enfin, Regina fit son apparition. Des sacs pleins les mains et deux vendeuses ravies à ses côtés. Henri et Emma durent se partager les sacs que Regina ne pouvait pas porter.

Il devait y avoir au moins deux paires de chaussures et autant de bottes. Pour les vêtements, Emma se demanda juste si le magasin aurait assez de stock pour finir la semaine de vente.

Ils sortirent tous les trois escortés par les vendeuses. Aussitôt les portes refermées, Henri et Emma dévisagèrent Regina.

- "Quoi ?... j'ai fait quelques réserves pour les saisons prochaines, ce n'est pas à Storybrooke que je peux trouver tout ça »

- " Entre tes achats et nos affaires, je ne sais pas comment on va faire pour tout ramener à Storybrooke ? » ajouta en souriant Emma.

Ils prirent un taxi pour rejoindre leur quartier., et aussi parce que finalement il s'avéra, même si Regina n'avouerait jamais, qu'effectivement, les talons de 10cm et le shopping à NewYork n'était pas les meilleurs amis.

Les deux femmes, déposèrent Henri chez son copain Sean, comme prévu, puis regagnèrent l'appartement.

Regina déposa la monticule de sacs dans le salon, Emma elle déposa le sien dans la chambre , discrètement et en profita pour passer le coup de téléphone pour organiser la soirée.

Ayant un peu de temps, Regina prit les commandes et prépara un chocolat chaud pour Emma et un thé pour elle.

Réunies sur le canapé, elle profitèrent de quelques minutes de calme.

- »Pour ce soir, j'ai réservé pour 19h30.. «

- « Dress code ? »

- « hein? » s'étonna Emma.

- « comment doit-on s'habiller ? «

- « Oh, et bien, plutôt classe, chic... «

- « Parfait... » répondit Regina avec un sourire carnassier « j'ai tout ce qu'il faut »

- »Regina, le but du rendez-vous c'est quand même que je tienne jusqu'au dessert avant de te ramener chez moi ! » plaisanta Emma.

- « Les desserts sont très surfait Emma... » ajouta Regina.

Emma retrouvant ses esprits, continua :

- « Pour rendre ce rendez-vous si spécial, je crois qu'il serait « intéressant » qu'on se retrouve au restaurant directement. Sans se voir avant »

Décidément, elle avait pensé à tout et cela ne fit que faire monter l'excitation de Regina.

Il en fut donc ainsi.

Chacune se préparerait de son côté.

Emma réserva deux taxi différents.

Elle partirait la première, puis Regina la rejoindrait 20 minutes plus tard.

Emma était presque prête, son taxi serait là dans moins d'un quart heure, mais elle était à quatre pattes, à chercher ses chaussures sous le lit.

Regina, toujours en train de peaufiner son maquillage, entendit un cri de victoire venant de la chambre et en conclut que, quel qu'ait été le problème d'Emma, il devait être résolu.

On toqua à la porte de la salle de bain.

- « Je vais y aller Regina. Ton taxi sera en bas dans moins d'une demi heure, j'ai laissé l'adresse du restaurant sur la table, avec les clé de l'appartement. »

- « Merci Emma, on se voit d'ici une petite heure alors... «

- « Oui, à tout de suite Regina... »

- »Emma... »

- »oui.. ? »

- « Merci»

Emma était arrivée depuis plus de dix minutes, elle avait salué le propriétaire.

Elle avait choisie un restaurant thaïlandais, un des meilleur de New York.

Le décor y était extrêmement soigné et intimiste.

Le service était impeccable et le propriétaire lui étant redevable, elle savait que tout serait parfait. Restait juste à espérer que Regina apprécierait les épices !

Et pour ça, elle n'avait pas trop de doute !

Elle passa par les toilettes avant de rejoindre la table qui lui avait été désignée.

Elle s'observa dans la glace.

Elle espérait que son choix de tenue plairait à Regina.

Pour ça aussi, elle avait prit un petit risque.

Elle n'avait pas choisit une robe.

Elle portait un tailleur pantalon noir, qui paradoxalement mettait terriblement en valeur sa féminité et était extrêmement bien ajusté.

Elle ne portait pas de chemise, pas de haut, juste la veste, qui couvrait tout juste le magnifique soutien gorge noir qui mettait sa poitrine en valeur.

Elle portait des escarpin noirs eux aussi.

Son maquillage était assez appuyé, surtout au niveau des yeux, elle était restée assez naturelle sur les lèvres.

Elle était tendue.

Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été aussi tendue avant un rendez-vous.

Elle sourit en se regardant dans la glace.

Pour se donner du courage.

Elle rejoint la table.

Dans un recoin de la salle, une table ronde, dressée pour deux personnes, éclairée par plusieurs bougies et lanternes typiques.

Elle observa le décor, semblable à un temple Thaï, avec des sculpture de bois exotique et des meubles assortis. Le restaurant était complet et elle avait eu beaucoup de chance de pouvoir avoir cette table.

Les minutes passaient lentement.

Emma commençait à avoir les mains moites d'angoisse et hésita à se commander un verre avant l'arrivée de Regina.

Elle n'en eut pas le temps.

Regina venait de faire son entrée dans le restaurant.

Emma vit le serveur lui indiquer la table et l'accompagner jusqu'à elle.

La démarche de reine et la tenue de Regina faisait se retourner les gens aux tables.

Mon Dieu, Qu'elle était belle !

Emma était totalement subjuguée par ce qu'elle voyait.

Tout était parfait, le maquillage, la coiffure.

Regina lui sourit en la voyant.

Emma se leva pour l'accueillir.

Elle vit le regard de Regina s'allumer en découvrant la tenue qu'elle portait et elle sentit le regard la détailler de haut en bas.

Regina, elle, portait un sorte de long manteau gris, très léger qui couvrait sa tenue.

Elle était perchée sur des talons qu'Emma évaluait à plus de 12 cm, à savoir au moins 4 de plus que les siens.

Arrivés à la table, le serveur lui proposa de la débarrasser de son manteau.

Regina révéla donc sa robe, noire ( parce que le noir est SA couleur) arrivant juste au dessus des genoux, dans un tissus magnifique, drapée sur le devant, sans manche et cintrée à la taille.

Lorsque Regina se détourna pour donner son manteau au serveur, Emma ne put refréner un « Oh mon Dieu » en voyant le dos, totalement nu, de Regina.

Le serveur s'éclipsa le plus vit possible, promettant de revenir leur apporter les cartes.

Regina sourit en se retournant vers Emma :

- « Bonsoir Miss Swan »

- « Oh mon Dieu.. » répéta Emma et s'asseyant avant que ses jambes ne puissent plus la porter.

Regina s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

- « J'aime beaucoup, beaucoup ce que tu portes, tu es …..parfaite .. »

Elle s'assit à son tour.

Elles se souriait, et ne se quittaient pas des yeux.

Elles ne sortirent de leur bulle que lorsque le serveur revint avec les menus.

Le repas fut à la hauteur de leur espérance.

Regina adora la cuisine qu'on lui proposa.

Elles goûtèrent plein de choses.

Emma avait prévu un assortiment dégustation.

Elle avait adorée les plats très épicés et cela combiné à la tenue extrêmement sexy d'Emma et à l'ambiance générale de la soirée, elle se sentait très très « réveillée ».

Au début du repas, les conversations restèrent assez éloignées d'elles et de ce qu'elles vivaient.

Il fut beaucoup question d'Henri.

Elles parlèrent de New York, de leur après midi. Emma raconta comment elle avait connu ce restaurant.

Les heures passèrent, douces, agréables et emplies de sincérité et d'écoute.

Et puis Regina demanda l'heure à Emma.

Il devait être près de 22h00.

Le temps avait filé si vite.

Emma eut peur que cette question de Regina n'implique qu'elle trouvait le temps long.

En fait Regina avait une autre idée en tête.

Le serveur leur amena leur dessert.

Regina avait choisi un assortiment de sorbet et Emma un dessert typique thaïlandais à base de lait de coco.

- « Je n'était pas sure que nous pourrions atteindre le dessert avant de rentrer à l'appartement » dit Emma en souriant.

- « Justement, Emma, c'est pour cela que je voulais savoir l'heure qu'il était » ajoute Regina.

Emma la regarda , elle ne comprenait pas.

Regina avait un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et commença à parler :

« Emma, je veux que tu m'écoutes, je veux te dire tellement de choses, je veux... »

Emma ouvrit grand les yeux, et inconsciemment pencha son buste vers la table, pour se rapprocher de Regina et offrit une vue magnifique sur son décolleté à Regina.

Elle l'incita à continuer, un peu inquiète quand même.

« Emma, hier soir, il y a peu près 24 heures je t'ai dit quelque chose. Et je m'en suis voulu de le dire à ce moment là, comme ça. Après... enfin tu comprends. »

Les deux femmes rougirent de concert en repensant à leur soirée de la veille.

Regina, se racla la gorge délicatement.

« ..Et tu m'as dit de te le redire un jour où se serait disputer ou bien un jour sans orgasme... »

Emma allait répondre mais Regina la devança :

- « Attends, laisse moi finir...En fait, cela fait un jour que nous n'avons pas eu d'orgasme. Alors je peux et je vais te le redire Emma Swan . Je vais te le dire et te le redire encore... ».

Regina se tut, et posa sa main sur celle d'Emma, sur la table.

Elle la serra.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux qui le dévisageaient, plein d'attente, et d'espoir aussi.

Plein de malice et d'émotion à la fois.

- « Emma, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement...et j'espère .. je voudrais … je ne veux plus jamais, jamais passer une journée sans te voir, sans pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras, t'embrasser... Emma Swan, je crois que vous êtes ma « fin heureuse » et si jamais je peux le mériter, j'aimerais plus que tout être la votre »

Sur ces mots, elle déposa un coffret de velours, devant Emma.


	25. Chapter 25

**_HahaHa ! dites donc, tout de suite, vous pensez au mariage ! _**

**_Bon je sais ça pouvait le laisser penser mais … bon vous verrez, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu..._**

**_Sinon, j'ai adoré l'épisode d'hier ! _**

**_merci pour vos messages._**

**_Bonne lecture! _**

**_En espérant que ça vous plaira..._**

**_A très vite pour la suite..._**

* * *

_Regina se tut, et posa sa main sur celle d'Emma, sur la table. _

_Elle la serra._

_Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux qui le dévisageaient, plein d'attente, et d'espoir aussi._

_Plein de malice et d'émotion à la fois._

_- « Emma, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement...et j'espère .. je voudrais … je ne veux plus jamais, jamais passer une journée sans te voir, sans pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras, t'embrasser... Emma Swan, je crois que vous êtes ma « fin heureuse » et si jamais je peux le mériter, j'aimerais plus que tout être la votre »_

_Sur ces mots, elle déposa un coffret de velours, devant Emma._

* * *

**_CHAPITRE 25 :_**

Emma resta subjuguée.

Par les mots ...

Elle les avaient déjà entendus la veille, mais dans un contexte spécial. Elle avait sentie la gêne de Regina de les avoir prononcés à ce moment et jamais elle n'aurait pensé les réentendre si tôt.

Et puis , il y avait cette boite, posée devant elle.

Elle regarda la boite. Puis Regina, puis la boîte de nouveau.

Regina vit le trouble sur le visage d'Emma. Le trouble et l'émotion.

- « N'aie pas peur Emma, ce n'est pas .. enfin, je .. ce n'est pas une demande en mariage.. c'est juste ... ouvre-la et je t'expliquerais. »

Emma était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Son cœur battait la chamade.

Elle prit la boîte dans ses mains.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Regina l'aimait donc vraiment.

Sa respiration devenait presque douloureuse.

Elle avait tellement peur de l'abandon, elle avait tellement peur de la perdre.

Mais Regina Mills l'aimait .

Elle rouvrit les yeux, regarda vers Regina et finalement ouvrit le coffret.

A l'intérieur se trouvait deux anneaux.

Emma devina qu'il s'agissait d'or blanc.

Deux anneaux épais et large de plusieurs millimètres, avec une pierre incrustée.

Un diamant sans aucun doute.

Deux anneaux identiques.

Emma en sortit un de la boîte et le regarda de plus près.

Emma interrogea Regina du regard.

Regina sourit et prit la parole.

- « Emma, je ne te demande rien. C'est juste un cadeau... Je les ai vu et je me suis dit que ça te ressemblait. A la fois fort et élégant, sobre et précieux. Comme je te disais ce n'est pas une demande en mariage.»

Emma sourit , et lâcha un petit soupir. Les choses étaient assez complexes et confuses en ce moment, et elle aimait leur relation comme elle était, pour le moment.

Elle sourit à Regina, et l'incita à continuer.

- « même si ce n'est pas un idée que je rejette totalement, pour plus tard. Mais, chaque chose en son temps et, si cela se présentait je ne manquerais pas d'aller demander ta main, en personne à tes parents. »

Elle conclut sa phrase par un sourire montrant à quel point cette idée à elle seule l'enchantait.

Emma, elle aussi ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette vision.

Puis Regina reprit son sérieux, et continua ,

- « Emma, dans ma vie j'ai fait tellement de mauvaises choses, tellement de mal.. »

Regina se sentit submergée par l'émotion mais tenait à avoir cette conversation. Emma elle tenta de prendre la parole mais Regina ne lui en laissa pas la possibilité.

_- « Je ne le sais que trop, et je sais pourquoi je l'ai fait. Mais je sais aussi, qu'à cause de moi, tu as souffert et que sans ma malédiction, tu aurais eu une enfance heureuse et tu n'aurais pas été abandonnée. L'année dernière, tu as dû de nouveau être séparée de ta famille, et de tes amis ... Je ne veux plus que tu es cette peur là, cette angoisse de l'abandon. Alors, même si ces anneaux ne sont pas une demande , j'aimerai qu'ils soient un lien, un rappel.._

_Un rappel qui fera que, quoiqu'il arrive, tu saches que je ne t'abandonnerai pas, que tu ne seras plus seule, quelque soit notre relation. Et je veux, qu'à chaque fois que tu verras cet anneau à ton doigt ou au mien, tu saches que je suis là._

_Et si jamais un jour mon côté sombre refaisait surface, je veux, en voyant cet anneau à mon doigt, me rappeler que j'ai aussi une part « sans ombre » et que je te la dois. Parce que tu m'as permis d'avoir Henri, et parce que ton arrivée dans ma vie à tout bouleverser. »_

Regina arrêta de parler et regarda Emma.

Celle-ci avait le regard posé sur l'anneau qu'elle tenait dans la main.

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, Regina ne su pas lire ce qu'elle voyait dans les yeux d'Emma.

Un sentiment d'angoisse s'empara d'elle.

Faisait-elle une monumentale erreur ? Ce ne serait pas la première.

Était-elle aller trop loin ?

Mon dieu, qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait ?

- « J'aurai peut être dû choisir autre chose qu'une bague ? C'est peut être ...excuse moi » dit Regina, inquiète d'avoir tout gâché.

Elle fut aussitôt coupée

- « Non, Regina, c'est .. parfait. C'est juste que … c'est beaucoup trop, et tu sais , je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour … savoir.»

- « Emma, l'autre soir, sous la fenêtre de tes parents , quand tu m'as prise dans tes bras, j'ai su de manière certaine. J'ai su que c'était Toi. Que peut être, tout n'avait existé que pour t'amener jusqu'à moi.»

- « Moi, je le sais depuis tellement plus longtemps... » répondit Emma déstabilisant totalement Regina. « alors, je ne suis peut être pas prête pour plus , pas tant qu'Henri est toujours …. enfin tu vois... mais oui ! je vais porter cet anneau, et toi aussi. »

Emma tendit l'anneau à Regina qui présenta sa main droite pour recevoir l'anneau.

Lorsque ce fut fait, Emma sortit le deuxième anneau, le donna et présenta sa propre main à Regina.

Lorsque les deux bagues furent en place, une lueur émana des deux pierres simultanément. Heureusement, le restaurant s'était vidé et elles étaient dans un recoin discret.

Emma jeta un regard interrogateur à Regina, qui aussitôt leva un sourcil dans l'espoir de couper court aux questions. Mais Emma ne se laissa pas impressionnée et en fit rendit les armes en souriant :

- « J'ai peut-être utilisé un peu de magie... » dit-elle du ton le plus innocent possible.

- »Et …. ? »

- «Et bien c'est juste un tout petit enchantement... si jamais tu es en danger, si tu es menacée ou bien quoique ce soit, mon anneaux s'illuminera …et je saurais..et alors je pourrais agir en conséquence »

Emma fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à ce que venait de dire Regina.

- « Et ça marche dans l'autre sens ?.. est ce que si tu es en danger, le mien me le diras... »

- « ... »

- »Regina ? » Emma sentait que l'absence de réponse de Regina équivalait à un non.

Elle laissa le silence s'installer mais ne quitta pas son visage de réprobation.

Regina soutenu le regard mais finalement lâcha la première.

- » Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger pour moi, Emma.. et de toutes façons, il n'arrivera rien... »

Emma n'ouvrit toujours pas la bouche, et ne lâcha pas son regard . Elle tiendrait ce regard tant que Regina ne céderai pas.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes de plus de ce traitement.

- « OK, Miss Swan.. je vois pourquoi notre fils est aussi têtu. C'est d'accord, je procéderai à ce rectificatif dès que nous serons seules.. »

Emma sourit et prit la main de Regina dans la sienne.

Elle regarda ces deux anneaux, si élégant, si parfait.

Elle finirent tranquillement leur dessert, dans le silence. Chacune dans ses pensées. Chacune revivant les événements qui venaient de se produire.

Regina amenait sa cuillère à sa bouche quand son geste s'arrêta en plein « vol ».

Elle resta la main suspendue, la bouche entrouverte, puis finalement reposa le tout.

Elle regarda Emma, son regard montrait que son cerveau était en pleine analyse.

Par deux fois, Emma cru qu'elle allait parler.

Par deux fois, Regina referma la bouche avant de sortir le moindre son.

Elle prit deux bouchées de son sorbet.

Et sans prévenir, finalement se décida.

- « Emma, tout à l'heure, tu as dit que tu savais depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que ça , que nous étions... liées... »

Emma sourit intérieurement. Elle savait que Regina finirait par revenir dessus.

- »Mmmm »

- » ET ?... »

- « Et quoi ? » Emma avait décidé de jouer un peu avec les nerfs de Regina.

- « Emma, tu sais très bien.. je veux savoir, quand ,comment... »

- « Je vais tout te dire Regina, tout, mais d'abord, on rentre... j'ai envie de me retrouver seule avec toi »

En un rien de temps, Regina avait demandé l'addition, Emma insista pour payer.

Elles hélèrent un taxi et très vite se retrouvèrent assises à l'arrière d'un fameux taxi jaune, traversant les rues, bouillonnantes malgré l'heure tardive.

Regina fascinée regardait par la fenêtre, elle sentit Emma poser sa main sur la sienne reposant sur la banquette.

Elle se tourna vers Emma et se penchant doucement déposa un baiser sur sa joue puis lui murmura à l'oreille :

- « J'ai passé un excellent troisième rendez-vous Emma »

- « et il est loin d'être fini … » s'entendit-elle répondre.

Le taxi les déposa devant l'immeuble.

Elles prirent l'ascenseur et retrouvèrent le calme de l'appartement.

Emma entra derrière Regina et l'aida à retirer son manteau.

Elle le fit glisser sur les épaule et redécouvrit ce dos, et toute cette peau qui n'appelait qu'aux baisers et aux caresses.

Se débarrassant au plus vite du manteau, elle resta derrière Regina et posa ses mains sur ses épaules . Elle l'attira contre elle et dégagea son cou pour pouvoir y poser ses lèvres.

Regina se laissant faire avec beaucoup de plaisir, se laissant aller tout contre ce corps qui l'électrisait.

Pendant une seconde, Emma relâcha son étreinte, juste le temps de déboutonner sa veste et ainsi, coller sa peau contre celle du dos de Regina.

Elle continua de dévorer son cou à coup de baiser.

Regina commença à gémir, Emma ayant découvert un point extrêmement sensible à l'arrière de son cou. Cela combiné à la chaleur de cette peau contre la sienne et à ces seins contre son dos.

Regina s'abandonnait totalement, et obligea Emma à s'appuyer contre le mur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la main d'Emma ayant relevé la robe, s'était glissée entre les cuisses de Regina et l'amenait au plaisir, plus rapidement qu'elle ne le pensait possible.

Elle avait les jambes qui tremblaient, et quand Emma la pénétra de deux doigts, elle faillit défaillir.

Totalement à sa merci, elle se laissa tomber dans l'orgasme sans retenue.

Elle eut juste la force d'attraper le poignet d'Emma pour la forcer à rester en elle encore un peu.

Puis reprenant un peu de force, elle laissa Emma se retirer, puis elle se reprit, tenant debout sans le support du corps, haletant et en sueur, toujours contre son dos.

Elle se retourna, plaqua violemment Emma contre le mur et dans un geste sur et précis, déboutonna son pantalon, le descendit jusqu'au chevilles et écartant la culotte, plongea sa main contre le sexe chaud, humide et impatient d'Emma.

Sans demande la permission, très vite elle la pénétra à son tour.

Très vite, Emma ne fut plus capable de se tenir seule debout, malgré le mur.

Elle mit ses bras autour du cou de Regina et s'accrocha comme elle le pouvait.

Regina l'embrassait.

Elle embrassait Regina tout en gémissant de plus en plus fort.

- « Plus fort, Regina .. Encore.. »

Elle en voulait plus, elle avait besoin de se sentir totalement à la merci de Regina.

Regina, qui malgré son orgasme précédent, avait retrouvé du désir et surtout de l'énergie.

Elle continua de pénétrer Emma, avec de plus en plus de force et d'énergie, à la demande de plus en plus forte et pressante de la blonde.

Regina aimait cette sensation de contrôle.

Elle avait toujours aimé le contrôle , en toute circonstance.

Son plaisir montait aussi, de nouveau.

Elle ajouta un troisième doigt en Emma et accéléra le rythme de ses va et vient.

Emma était folle de désir et ne pouvait plus se contenir.

- « haaann, Vas y Regina, baise moi..plus fort... haan putain...je .. je vais jouir,...encore, oh oui »

Regina décupla ces effort, totalement excitée par les mots d'Emma et en quelques secondes, Emma jouit, serrant les doigt en elle avec son sexe et les baignant de son désir assouvit.

Regina jouit à son tour.

Incapable de rester debout, Emma s'écroula et Regina la rattrapa comme elle put, et les « transféra» avec sa magie jusqu'au sofa.

Elles se retrouvèrent, Regina assise, et Emma allongée, la tête sur les cuisses de la brune.

Comme au parc, cet après midi là.

- »Regina ? »

- » Oui ? »

- »Excuse moi »

- »Pourquoi ? »

- » j'ai été un peu... vulgaire, dans mes propos » répondit Emma rouge de honte en repensant aux mots qu'elle avait utilisés.

Regina se mit à rire

- « Ne t'excuse pas, Emma, … je suis loin d'avoir détesté.. j'aime bien la Emma « badass » ! »

Elle caressait les cheveux blonds humides après ces efforts et les décollait du visages d'Emma.

- « Regina ? »

- « Oui ? »

- »Pourquoi tu nous a amené sur le canapé et pas dans le lit ? »

- « Parce que dans le lit, tu t'endormirais instantanément, alors que je ne veux pas que tu dormes tout de suite »

- « ah non ? »

- »Non, je veux d'abord que tu me dises tout, le quand, le comment, le pourquoi... Emma, raconte moi comment tu as su que nous serions un jour un « Nous » ? »


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

**Quel épisode dimanche dernier !**

**Pour ceux qui aime Lana, allez voir ses dernières photos. REGARD magazine ! vous trouverez !**

**Chapitre un peu différent des autres. Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit le meilleur mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand le retour en arrière et que la lecture sera agréable... **

**accessible aux plus jeunes !**

**Dans le prochain, on reprendra le cours des choses...**

**bonne lecture !**

* * *

- « Regina ? »

**_- « Oui ? »_**

**_- »Pourquoi tu nous a amené sur le canapé et pas dans le lit ? »_**

**_- « Parce que dans le lit, tu t'endormirais instantanément, alors que je ne veux pas que tu dormes tout de suite »_**

**_- « ah non ? »_**

_**- « Non, je veux d'abord que tu me dises tout, le quand, le comment, le pourquoi... Emma, raconte moi comment tu as su que nous serions un jour un « Nous » ?**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 26 :  
**

Emma renversa sa tête en arrière pour regarder directement dans les yeux de Regina.

- « Maintenant ? »

- « et pourquoi pas ? Tu as mieux à faire ? »

- « non... » répondit Emma en se redressant sur le canapé.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

- « Je veux faire les choses bien »

Emma s'assit normalement et tapota sur ses cuisses.

- « allonge toi, et pose ta tête, c'est à mon tour de te câliner et je vais te raconter Notre Histoire, comme je l'ai vécu, moi »

- « Avec joie mais d'abord.. » Elle agita les mains et toutes les deux se retrouvèrent dans leur tenue de nuit. « on se met à l'aise »

Regina se blottit sur le canapé, et se recouvrit du plaid qui trônait sur le dossier. Elle posa sa tête, comme le lui avait demandé Emma, sur les cuisses de celle-ci.

Emma avait posé ses pieds sur sa table basse.

Les lumières étaient juste suffisantes pour qu'elles se voient et se regardent mais l'ambiance était douce et tamisée.

Emma posa une main sur le ventre de Regina et l'autre dans ses cheveux.

Regina gigotait pour que son corps s'enfonce encore plus dans les coussins.

- « Ça y est , je suis prête.. » murmura-t-elle.

Emma posa ses yeux sur le visage qui se trouvait juste sous ses yeux, et dégagea les cheveux qui cachait le regard de Regina.

Emma, de sa voix la plus douce commença :

- « Il était une fois... une jeune femme perdue, seule, au milieu d'une grande ville hostile.

Un soir, le jour de son 28ieme anniversaire, un petit prince est venue la chercher pour la mener jusqu'à sa Reine. »

Regina sourit.

- « Dis moi tout Emma, dis moi ce que tu as ressentit et ... »

- « Chuuut, laisse moi raconter, laisse toi faire, laisse toi porter Regina.. La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai pensé que tu étais exactement tout ce que je n'étais pas. Stricte, coincée, riche et sure de toi. »

- « Charmant .. » dit Regina en souriant

Emma voulant rattraper le coup ajouta : « Je t'ai aussi trouvée très belle. J'étais tellement impressionnée et intriguée aussi. Mais c'est vrai que les premiers mois, ça n'a pas été facile. Mais déjà, je sentait quelque chose de ... » Emma chercha ses mots « quelque chose de très fort... Qu'est ce que j'ai aimé te détester. J'ai aimé te provoquer. Tu te rappelle , le jour où Henry s'est retrouvé coincé dans la mine ? »

- «bien sur...je me souviens... »

- « je me suis toujours demandé, quand tu t'ai approchée de moi, si tu allais me gifler ou bien m'embrasser . C'est la première fois que j'ai imaginé,et pensé à toi de manière...tu vois ? »

Regina sourit, mais n'aida pas du tout Emma.

Elle repensait elle aussi à ce jour, où malgré l'angoisse , elle avait perçu quelque chose de fort entre elles deux. Elle pensait juste que c'était de la haine, elle ne savait plus faire la différence à l'époque. En tout cas, elle ne pensait plus être capable d'aimer et encore moins d'être aimée.

Emma laissa son esprit vagabonder quelques secondes mais Regina l'encouragea à continuer.

Elle passa sur l 'épisode Graham et leur bataille dans le cimetière.

- « Mais je crois que tout as vraiment commencé lorsque la malédiction à disparue.. J 'ai ressentit une vérité, une sorte d'évidence qui mettait en place tous les éléments qui s'était accumulés durant l'année d'avant.

J'ai su que je devais te protéger, coûte que coûte. Que ton existence même , m'étais indispensable.

Mais je ne savais pas comment faire. Et je ne savais pas encore pourquoi. Je savais que nous étions liées, destinées au delà de notre attachement à notre fils.

Et puis il y a eu le chapeau, et notre magie dès que je t'ai touchée.

Et là le drame, je tombe dans la forêt enchantée.

Et durant mes journée dans ton royaume, tu me manquais plus que je ne voulais l'avouer.

Et c'est à cette époque que j'ai su.

Lorsque j'ai vu ton visage, en sortant du puits, j'ai su.

J'ai su instantanément.

Jamais, jamais personne ne m'avait regardé avec ce regard là . Et j'ai tellement aimé ça.

Je ne savais pas ce que tu ressentais. Mais je savais que je voulais voir ce regard sur moi encore et toujours.

J'y ai vu tant de choses.

Et j'ai tant aimé le revoir depuis."

Regina repensait à ce moment, où elle avait choisi de désobéir à Rumple, pour Henri et parce qu'elle avait confiance en Emma, et aussi et surtout parce qu'elle voulait la revoir, à tout prix. Même si à l'époque, les choses n'étaient pas aussi claire dans son esprit.

- « Tu te rappelles, le soir, je t'avais invitée chez Granny. Tu as amené des lasagnes. J'avais tellement envie de venir te parler, toute la soirée , j'ai regardé ce que tu faisais, à qui tu parlais mais j'avais tellement peur ... »

- « peur de quoi Emma ? »

- « de toi, de ce que tu pouvais me dire, me repousser, et puis j'avais peur des autres aussi... »

- « mais tu m'as rattrapé quand je suis partie.. »

- » oui et ça c'est mal finit.. je ne voulais pas que tu partes et .. »

- « et j'ai tout gâché... je … comme d'habitude... mais pour tout te dire, j'ai été un peu déçue quand tu m'as dit que c'est Henry qui voulait que je sois là, je crois que j'aurai préférée que ce soit toi.. »

- « Ça l'était... j'ai menti... je ne voulais pas que tu penses, que tu saches que je voulais passer du temps avec toi... »

- » Oh Emma,... qui aurait cru que tu puisses être timide ! »

- « Avec toi, Regina, seulement avec toi... »

- « Tu es la seule à m'avoir défendue, à cette époque. La seule, contre tous... tu ne peux pas savoir combien c'était important et étrange pour moi. Tu étais censé être ma pire ennemie. Mais pourtant même si tu m'as défendue, je suis retombée dans les filets de ma mère »

Emma, ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle ne savait que trop ce que c'était de se sentir seule .

Et cette solitude l'avait certainement aidé à comprendre Regina.

A comprendre les mauvais choix aussi, parfois.

- « Si j'ai, un jour été ton ennemie Regina, depuis ce moment où tu nous as sauvées, Marie Margaret et moi, depuis que j'ai vu ton visage en sortant de ce maudit puits, je sais que je veux autre chose. J'ai su que nous serions tout autre chose, à condition que tu te laisses faire, et que tu acceptes notre destin. »

- « Mais qu'est ce qui fait que tu étais si sure. Tu es quelqu'un de tellement entier, de tellement enthousiaste...Je comprend que tu y ais cru totalement, mais tu sais que ça ne suffit pas toujours, d'y croire. Contrairement à ce que rabâche ta mère.

- « Regina, On a détruit une malédiction, on a fait bougé la lune , Regina, la Lune ! toutes les deux ! ! »

Regina rit de voir l'enthousiasme débordant d'Emma.

Bien sur , aujourd'hui Regina savait qu'elles étaient liées.

Ce qu'elle ressentait lui criait à tout instant qu'Emma Swan était son amour, son destin, sa vie présente et future.

Mais elle avait tellement combattu ces sentiments, jusqu'à combattre Emma en personne.

Elle se tourna sur le côté, le visage vers Emma.

- « Continue, raconte moi encore.. »

- « Après la soirée chez Granny, il y a donc eu l'histoire avec ... »

- « ...ma mère... »

- « oui, et Tamara et Greg... J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il te tue, tellement peur. Mais tu t'en es sortie et ensuite tu as voulu mourir, en Regina ! ».

- « non, Emma, je ne voulais pas mourir, je voulais vous sauver et c'était la seule manière.. »

- « Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé seule à ce moment là. Je m'en veux tellement ...»

Regina rassura Emma d'un regard et d'une caresse et continua pour elle.

- » et nous avons détruit la malédiction... ensemble... » ajouta-elle , de la fierté dans la voix.

- « Mon Dieu ce que ça a été bon... j'ai ressentie une telle puissance et une telle connexion avec toi à ce moment... et je me disais que ce n'étais pas possible que tu ne le ressentes pas toi aussi.

Et puis,Henri à été enlevé et nous sommes parties à Neverland . Mon Dieu, Nerverland !heureusement que tu étais là. Je crois que je n'aurai pas survécu , sur une île déserte avec mes deux « charmants » parents et les autres. »

Regina se rappelait elle aussi.

Le baiser de Hook, qu'elle avait surpris.

- « Et tu as embrassé l' autre... pirate... » dit elle avec un dégoût plus que marqué.

- « … désolée.. il avait sauvé mon père, et .. j'en avais marre que tu m'ignores totalement. Je voulais que tu vois « la femme en moi » et pas uniquement la fille de blanche neige et son charmant »

- « Emma... comment peux tu penser que je... je n'ai jamais rien vu d'autre qu'une femme en toi , extrêmement belle, extrêmement libre, prodigieusement agaçante, ... une magnifique jeune femme venue détruire ma vie , mais un magnifique jeune femme quand même.. »finit elle en riant.

Emma rougit, et préféra continuer son histoire.

Elle baissa le ton de sa voix et prit un ton presque cérémonieux :

- « Et donc là, entre deux feux de camps, Princesse Emma et Reine Regina déplacent la lune. Comme ça, en passant, pouf, et que je te fasse bouger la lune... »

- » ..Pouf ? » dit Regina en riant.

Reprenant un ton normal, Emma interpella Regina « Franchement Regina, ne me dit pas qu'a ce moment là, tu ne t'es pas dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre nous ? A moins que je ne sois pas la première... avec qui tu fasses ça ?»

Regina sourit - « tu es la première... » mais rajouta avec un ton plus provoquant « avec qui je fais bouger la lune »

- « hein.. ?. » soupira Emma avant de se reprendre.

Ce n'était pas le sujet, pour le moment. Il faudrait bien qu'elles ne parlent, de ces autres. Mais pas maintenant...

Maintenant était consacré à ce qui les avait rapprochées et à la manière dont Emma pouvait être si sure et depuis si longtemps qu'elle formait un Nous, et qu'elle le serait pour longtemps, longtemps..

- « Bref ! donc on a, et je le redis parce que je suis hyper fière de nous, » fanfaronna Emma « fait bouger la lune et sauvé notre fils. Enfin presque. Et là, c'était repartie, Storybrook, Peter Pan et les adieux. »

Ce moment, les Adieux à la frontière de Storybrook était un moment encore très douloureux pour les deux femmes.

Regina avait perdu son fils et ne l'avait pas encore vraiment retrouvé.

Emma se rappelait mais avec ces souvenirs, revenait aussi la douleur de l'abandon.

Encore une fois.

Et ce regard de Regina , qui lui offre une nouvelle vie.

Ce regard qu'elle n'oubliera jamais.

Parce que dans ces yeux, à ce moment là, elle a vu ce qu'elle attendait d'y voir depuis des mois.

Parce que ce cadeau de Regina, était la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'elle n'avait jamais reçu, et sans doute ne recevrait jamais.

Un amour qui place l'autre avant toute chose.

Avant son propre bonheur.

- « J'ai eu tellement peur Regina. J'ai eu peur que ce soit notre moment. Et qu'il n'y en ai pas d'autre. Que ma certitude que nous étions destinée l'une à l'autre, que ce destin que je voyait, ne soit que pour ce moment là.

Que notre belle fin ne que soit celle-ci, et que je ne la vive sans toi.

C'est le seul moment où j'ai eu peur de m'être trompée.

Que la belle fin ne soit que pour moi et Henri , que ce soit ton cadeau mais que tu n'en profite pas avec nous.

Et puis, le trou noir, les nouveaux souvenirs sont arrivés.

Et je t'en remercie encore... »

Regina se rappelait exactement ce qu'elle avait ressentie, lorsque, s'évanouissant dans la rue, elle avait eu la vision .

Elle devait renoncer à ce qu'elle aimait le plus.

Henri et Emma.

Elle avait dit qu'Emma devait rester parce qu'Henri ne pouvait être seul. Elle avait omis de dire, qu'Emma était partie intégrante de ce qu'elle aimait le plus.

Voulant sortir de ces souvenirs douloureux, Regina relança la conversation sur un mode plus léger.

- « Donc, Miss Swan, pour résumer, tu me dit que tu sais pour nous depuis ton retour de la forêt enchantée ? »

- « Oui, j'ai su que quelque chose de fort se passait mais je ne savais pas comment t'amener à le savoir aussi. Mais … j'ai été aidée aussi... j'ai eu un moyen de savoir, de suivre l'évolution.. »

- « .. de quoi tu parles ?.. »

- » En fait, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer... »

Emma se leva délicatement en reposant la tête de Regina sur un coussin pour remplacer ses jambes.

Elle alla jusqu'à son blouson et en sortit son porte-feuille. Elle en sortit quelque chose que Regina ne pouvait distinguer.

Elle revint et repris sa position .

- « Regina,, tu sais le livre d'Henri, il manquait quelques pages. Les dernières. »

- « oui... et ? »

- « C'est moi qui les ai arrachées, avec Henri, parce que c'était les pages dans lesquelles j'apparaissais et qu'on ne voulait pas que tu les vois. »

Regina restait silencieuse.

- « Et bien, ces pages, je les avaient brûlées. Je croyais avoir tout détruit mais dans l'âtre de la cheminée, j'ai retrouvé un grand morceau de la dernière page. Et je l'ai gardé tout ce temps. On ne voit qu'une partie d'un dessin. Au début je ne comprenais pas ce que je voyais. Et puis ça changeait tout le temps. Je distinguais un dessin, comme un écusson , des armoiries avec un garçon, triste. Je pense que c'est Henri. Et ces armoiries étaient les tiennes, avec ta couronne. Et plus je regardais, et plus on avançait, plus le dessin évoluait sans que je comprenne ce que je voyais.

L'écusson changeait sans arrêt, des choses se rejoutaient et finalement, ce jour là, en revenant par le puits, j'ai vu, j'ai compris ce qu'il représentait.

Le dessin a beaucoup changé entre temps, avec Neverland et tout le reste mais le symbole, lui n'a plus jamais bougé. »

Emma hésita. Elle regardait le papier puis Regina.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai gardé pendant l'année dernière. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était mais il est resté dans mon portefeuille tout ce temps. »

Elle se décida à le monter à un Regina plus qu'impatiente.

- « Regarde,... »

Emma tendit à Regina le morceau de parchemin.

Elle y voyait une représentation partielle d'Henri, souriant et un morceau d'écusson, d'armoiries qui semblait désigner l'appartenance du garçon. On devinait aisément qu'il manquait des personnages sur le dessin et que celui -ci aurait dû représenter une scène joyeuse, une fin heureuse.

L'écusson symbolisait un Cygne et une couronne.

La couronne de Regina et un Cygne. Comme Emma Swan.


	27. Chapter 27

merci encore pour les messages.

un petit chapitre, mais je voulais couper là et je posterais la suite demain j'espère ...

* * *

_**Emma tendit à Regina le morceau de parchemin. **_

_**Elle y voyait une représentation partielle d'Henri, souriant et un morceau d'écusson, d'armoiries qui semblait désigné l'appartenance du garçon. On devinait aisément qu'il manquait des personnages sur le dessin et que celui -ci aurait dû représenter une scène joyeuse, une fin heureuse. **_

_**L'écusson symbolisait un Cygne et une couronne.**_

_**La couronne de Regina et un Cygne, comme Emma Swan**_.

* * *

CHAPITRE 27 :

Regina regardait , subjuguée le dessin qu'elle tenait dans ses mains tremblantes.

Elle se releva et s'assit .

Elle regarda Emma, puis de nouveau le dessin.

Leur amour avait fait trembler la terre, détruit une malédiction, mais, plus que tout, il était inscrit dans les pages du livre de leur destin.

Leur nom serait lié à jamais.

Le cygne et la couronne, à jamais imbriqués dans leur blason.

- « Et il est comme ça depuis ce fameux jour ? Quand tu es rentrée de la forêt enchantée ? »

- « Quasiment.. il a un peu changé mais les éléments sont les mêmes. »

- « et même quand dans les périodes... un peu plus tendues... »

- « Quand Marie Margaret à tué Cora ? »

- « entre autre... »

- « non, quelquefois, les ailes du cygnes se fermaient un peu, et il s'écartait de la couronne mais il n'a jamais disparu... »

- « Pourquoi tu ne me l'a jamais montré, avant tout ça ? »

Emma sourit. Bien sur elle y avait pensé. Tant de fois, elle avait voulu parler.

Mais elle n'avait jamais su, ni comment , ni quand.

- « Je ne sais pas , je n'ai jamais osé.. et tu m'imagines arrivant chez toi, ou en pleine dispute, te disant, au fait Regina Mills, je suis votre véritable amour et nous allons vieillir ensemble.. tu aurais fait quoi... ? »

Regina sourit. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait jamais été facile avec elle. Elle avait toujours poussé Emma dans ces retranchements avec ces remarques acerbes et pince sans rire.

- « Et bien, compte tenu que malgré ma propension à nier les évidences, surtout en ce qui concerne les sentiments, j'ai toujours eu, pour vous miss Swan , une certaine inclination, et ce malgré vos goûts douteux en matière de mode à cette époque. Je t'aurai sans doute renvoyé chez toi sans ménagement, puis j'aurai eu peur, très peur. Je t'aurai évité pendant des jours, j'aurai pensé à toi à toutes heures et j'aurai été odieuse avec tout le monde comme je sais si bien le faire »

Et baissant la voix, Regina ajouta : « j'aurai aussi pensé à toi, le soir en me couchant et j'aurai sans doute fait le nécessaire pour calmer ses pensées. »

Emma souriait en écoutant le discours de Regina, qui rejouait sa Madame Le maire, et à ces derniers mots et comprenant ce qu'ils impliquaient, elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

- « Tu rougis, Emma ! » murmura Regina en lui caressant les cheveux.

Emma plongea son regard dans celui, brillant et plein d'ardeur de Regina.

- « Embrasse moi, au lieu de te moquer de moi » répliqua Emma, toujours rougissante.

Regina ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, elle prit son visage entre ses mains et approcha ses lèvres de celles d'Emma.

Elle embrassa cette bouche, tellement tendrement. Puis elle embrassa une joue, puis l'autre. Après ce fut son nez, son front, ses paupières... puis de nouveau ses joues.

Tendrement, comme des caresses, comme des ailes de papillon. Comme des plumes.

Les baisers étaient d'une telle tendresse, qu'Emma se dit que jamais, elle n'en avait reçu de si doux, si plein d'amour.

Jamais.

Elle ne savait même pas que c'était possible.

Enfant, elle n'en avait jamais eu.

Plus tard, personne ne l'avait couvert de tant de tendresse. Jamais.

Elle fermait les yeux, laissant sa peau recevoir ces cadeaux.

Elle tremblait.

Elle sentit les larmes monter.

Elle se sentit submergée par l'émotion.

L'émotion de recevoir tellement de tendresse venant, en plus de la part de la personne qu'on disait impitoyable et dure la bouleversait totalement.

Regina sentit le goût salé des larmes d'Emma sous ses lèvres.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il y a , Emma ? Ne pleure pas . Mon Amour, ne pleure pas... »

Elle continua ses baisers, pour calmer les larmes, mais finalement se dit qu'il était peut être mieux de laisser faire.

Elle prit Emma dans ses bras, la serra fort contre elle, et la laissa exprimer ses émotions.

Elles restèrent ainsi, de longues minutes.

Emma pleura, encore et encore.

Comme si elle n'avait jamais pleuré et avait 30 ans de larmes à verser.

Elle pleurait, car elle avait l'impression de dire au revoir à cette vie.

Ces années de solitude.

Ces années d'abandon.

Ces années de bataille, contre la vie, contre les autres, contre elle même.

Elle pleurait sur sa vie d'avant.

Elle lui disait au revoir.

Elle pleurait la fin de quelque chose.

La fin d'un long voyage solitaire.

Elle se sentait arrivée.

Elle pleurait de joie.

Elle pleurait de ce bonheur trouvé.

Elle pleurait du bonheur d'avoir trouvé ces bras, pour la consoler.

Et puis les larmes cessèrent.

Elle resta encore dans les bras de Regina.

Encore un peu. Elle sentait les lèvres embrasser ses cheveux.

Elle sentait les mains caresser son dos..

Elle resserra l'étreinte, pour montrer à quel point elle ne voulait pas être ailleurs.

Et puis, elle finit par s'écarter un peu. Elle regarda Regina et vit un regard inquiet.

- « Je suis désolée, Regina, je ne voulais pas craquer comme ça, mais... »

Regina la coupa « ne t'excuse pas, Emma, ne t'excuse pas.. Ça va mieux. ? »

- « oui, j'ai ... Je crois que j'ai un peu les nerfs qui ont lâchés. Je n'ai pas l'habitude. Qu'on s'occupe de moi, qu'on soit tendre comme ça avec moi. »

Regina était dévastée d'entendre ces mots, car elle savait que les malheurs qu'Emma avait connu était en grande partie dus à sa malédiction.

- « Je suis tellement désolée ,Emma, si tu savais . » prononça Regina avec des trémolos dans la voix.

- « Pas moi. Je n'aurai jamais eu Henri, et je ne serais pas là avec toi.. Ça n'a pas toujours été facile, mais je pleure parce que je suis enfin heureuse, Regina. Je suis heureuse, parce que j'ai Henri, parce que je t'ai toi, dans ma vie. »

- « Merci... »

Regina déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Emma.

- « Et si on allait se coucher ? » proposa-t-elle.

Emma hocha la tête pour montrer son accord et se leva du canapé.

Elle prit la main de Regina, et l'entraîna dans la chambre.

Elle ouvrit la couette et les deux femmes se glissèrent dessous.

Mais avant, Regina posa le parchemin, sur la table de nuit.

Elle le voulait prêt d'elle , pour pouvoir à tout instant vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Elles se positionnèrent face à face, les yeux dans les yeux.

Tout prêt l'une de l'autre.

Et puis, Regina se remit sur le dos, et ouvrit ses bras pour inciter Emma à s'y glisser.

- " Ce soir, mes bras seront votre royaume, ma princesse.. »

Emma accepta instantanément, elle se rapprocha et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Regina.

Celle ci replia son bras sur elle, pour la serrer.

Emma avait un bras plié, entre elles deux et l'autre poser juste entre les seins de Regina.

Elle sentait sa tête montée et descendre avec les respiration de Regina et elle entendait les battements de son cœur , réguliers et forts.

Elle sentit un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

- « Bonne nuit Emma... »

- « Bonne nuit... » chuchota Emma.

Le silence ne dura que quelques minutes. Deux tout au plus.

- « Regina ? »

- « Oui »

- « Je ne te l'ai toujours pas dit... »

- « non, … pas encore ... »

- « je vais te le dire alors.. »

Regina sourit.

- « Tu le diras quand tu voudras Emma, je ne veux pas que .. »

Mais Emma la coupa, sure que c'était le moment, son moment :

- « Je t'aime Regina. Je t'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé personne. Et je t'aimerai comme personne ne t'as jamais aimé. Je t'aimerais plus, mieux et plus longtemps . Et je ferais en sorte que tu puisses continuer à m'aimer. »

Regina fut saisie à son tour par l'émotion. Elle ne répondit pas. Emma entendit juste son cœur louper un battement, puis son rythme s'accélérer.

La nuit se passa merveilleusement.

Leurs rêves furent doux, mais moins beaux que leur réalité.

Alors, le réveil fut facile et agréable.

Elles ouvrirent les yeux presque en même temps.

Le jour était levé depuis un moment, déjà.

Elles restèrent sous la couette moelleuse un petit moment.

Profitant juste de la présence de l'autre, de sa chaleur et de son sourire.

- « JE suis étonnée, Emma.. »

- » De quoi ? »

- « Ça fait plus de vingt minutes que tu es réveillée et tu n'as pas encore réclamé ton petit déjeuner. »

- »Han, je suis très choquée Regina , tu ne vois qu'un estomac en moi... » s'exclama Emma en jetant son oreiller à la tête de Regina.

Regina réussit à le contrer avec son bras, et essaya de le renvoyer.

Mais Emma, plus habile dans les combats, réussit à lui saisir les poignets et à la plaquer sur le lit, en se mettant sur elle.

Regina fit mine de résister mais leva un sourcil de manière très provocante et mettait Emma au défi.

« Alors Miss Swan, chocolat et pancake ou bien... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre, les lèvres d'Emma l'empêchèrent de continuer.

Et elle se laissa faire, sans même envisager le contraire.

Elle firent l'amour.

Tendrement.

Une heure plus tard, Regina préparait la pâte à pancake avec le batteur.

Emma, elle s'occupait du café et mettait la table pour qu'elles puissent prendre un petit déjeuner parfait.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit doucement sans faire de bruit.

Henri apparut dans l'entrée.

Il revenait de chez son ami Sean.

Il semblait troublé.

Il était essoufflé.

Henri s'avança vers la cuisine.

- « Maman » lanca-t-il doucement.

Emma se retourna , surprise que son fils soit déjà là.

Mais Henri ne la regardait pas.

Il regardait vers Regina, qui lui tournait le dos et n'avait pas entendu à cause du bruit du batteur.

Lorsqu'elle arrêta l'appareil, Henri recommença.

- « Maman ? »

Regina sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il soit déjà rentré.

Elle se retourna et vit qu'il ne regardait pas Emma , mais elle.

Elle ne voulait pas y croire.

Alors, Henri se jeta dans ses bras, les larmes au yeux.

- « Oh, Maman, je me souviens, je me souviens de tout.. »

* * *

**merci d'avoir lu..**

**j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop comment faire évoluer cette fic. dans les prochains chapitres**

**soit j'introduis un nouvel élément ! du Drame, de l'angoisse !**

**soit je les laisse tranquilles et je les fait profiter de la vie ! fluff fluff ?**

**j'hésite, j'hésite !**


	28. Chapter 28

_**bonjour !**_

_**Et merci encore pour les reviews !**_

_**pour la suite, j'ai eu des demandes de DRAAAMA, mais surtout du fluuuuuff !**_

_**alors, on verra ;-)) dans les prochains chapitres.**_

* * *

_**- « Maman ? »**_

_**Regina sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il soit déjà rentrer.**_

_**Elle se retourna et vit qu'il ne regardait pas Emma , mais elle.**_

_**Elle ne voulait pas y croire.**_

_**Alors, Henri se jeta dans ses bras , les larmes au yeux.**_

_**- « Oh, Maman, je me souviens, je me souviens de tout.. »**_

_**Chapitre 28 :  
**_

Quelques heures plus tôt, Henri était couché chez Sean.

Ils avaient bien profité de leur après midi et de leur soirée. Ils avaient joué à la console, manger du poulet frit et des glaces. Ils avaient finis par tomber de sommeil.

Et subitement, Henri s'était réveillé. Il s'était assis sur le lit, et des images lui étaient passées dans l'esprit.

Il avait vu Regina.

Regina le border dans son lit.

Regina lui donner à manger.

Il avait revu sa vie, tout.

Le livre, ses soupçons, sa recherche d'Emma.

Tout lui était revenu à l'esprit.

Jusqu'à ces adieux il y a un peu plus d'une année, à a frontière de Storybrook.

Alors, il avait attendu quelques heures. Essayant de démêler le vrai du faux dans son esprit.

Se rappeler du rôle de chacun dans sa vie, de comprendre cette dernière année.

Et surtout, il compris que sa mère, Emma, elle savait. Il repensa à ces derniers jours essayant de revoir les événements avec son nouveau regard.

Une chose le tracassait.

Quelle était la relation entre ses deux mères.

Évidemment, avant leur départ involontaire de Storybrook les rapports étaient plus cordiaux qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été les deux années précédentes. Toutefois, il ne comprenait pas comment elles en étaient arrivées là.

Les images, les idées, les hypothèses moulinaient dans son cerveau.

Il repensait à sa relation avec Regina, à la complexité de cette relation. Mais il lui restait ce regard d'amour, et ce cadeau magnifique qu'elle leur avait fait à Emma et à lui à leur départ de Storybrook.

La méchante reine avait vraiment changé.

Grâce à lui, peut être , et grâce à Emma sans doute aussi.

Il ne désirait plus qu'une chose, c'était de rentrer retrouver ces mères et les serrer dans ses bras.

S'il n'avait su qu''elles l'auraient tué rien qu'a l'idée qu'il avait traversé le quartier, seul en pleine nuit, il les aurait rejoint immédiatement.

Il essaya quand même de trouver le sommeil.

Il se remémora tous les personnages connus de sa vie et sourit en se disant qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas se permettre de dire à Sean que Blanche Neige était sa grand-mère.

Il réussit à dormir une heure ou deux.

Dès son réveil, il s'était habillé rapidement, avait salué Sean et sa mère et leur dit qu'il devait rentrer au plus vite.

Il avait parcouru les quelques rues en courant.

Jusqu'au bras de Regina. 

Il sentait les bras de sa mère autour de lui. Il sentait sa chaleur.

Il entait aussi les tremblement de son corps, secouer par l'émotion.

Évidemment Regina pleurait de joie.

Emma, elle aussi ressentait cette émotion.

Il y a quelques années, lorsqu'elle avait fait la connaissance de son fils et de Regina, elle aurait sans doute souffert un peu de voir un tel amour entre les deux, mais maintenant, tous les trois formait une famille, un tout.

Henri, frôlant l'étouffement finit par s'extirper des bras de sa mère.

Une fois cette vague sentimentale passée, les questions arrivaient en vrac dans les esprits.

C'est Emma qui prit la parole la première.

- « Comment ça se fait ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? »

- « Je dormais, et tout d'un coup je me suis réveillé et tout m'est revenu. »

- « Je crois que c'est grâce à Emma.. »

Emma regarda Regina avec les yeux grand ouvert d'étonnement.

Qu'avait-elle fait ?

Regina sourit et reprit la parole voyant qu'aucun des deux autres ne comprenait.

- « Il se trouve qu'hier soir, enfin cette nuit, des mots ont été prononcés . Et ces mots on sans aucun doute brisé la malédiction qui restait en suspens. La dernière fois, c'est la malédiction jetée en dernier qui avait été détruite. Il ne restait plus que celle qui emprisonnait Henri dans ses faux souvenirs. »

Emma rougit en repensant au deux fois où les sorts avaient été brisé.

Une fois en faisant l'amour avec Regina et la deuxième, sans doute, en lui avouant son amour véritable et inaltérable.

Henri, lui avait des dizaines de questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

Emma avait préparé du café et du chocolat avec de la cannelle.

Regina faisait les pancakes.

Henri, lui mangeait et buvait.

Ils discutèrent un long moment.

Emma et Regina essayèrent de lui répondre le plus simplement possible.

Elle lui parlèrent de Zelena, de l'amnésie des habitant de Storybrook.

Puis, Henri prit son temps et posa ensuite des questions plus personnelles.

- « Et vous deux, ça fait longtemps ? Est-ce qu'avant la malédiction vous étiez déjà... euh»

il ne savait pas quel mot employer.

- « non » répondirent en cœur les deux femmes.

- « Ah ! et les autres à Storybrook , ils sont au courant » demanda-t-il avec un regard plus que malicieux que Regina attribua directement à sa filiation avec Emma.

Là encore les deux femmes répondirent de concert :

- « non »

Regina rajouta - « enfin.. à part Rumple.. »

Emma se tourna vivement vers Regina : - « Quoi ? Tu es sure... »

- « Je crois qu'il a compris comment la première malédiction s'était brisée et la conclusion n'a pas due lui échapper.. »

Emma rougit encore et ajouta qu'elle pensait que David avait également de gros doutes.

Henri, dans toute sa naïveté d'enfant posa la question qui faillit tuer Emma en lui faisant avaler de travers un demi pancake :

- « est-ce que grand mère Snow est au courant , parce que ...j'ai peut être gaffé avec elle.. »

Les deux femmes savait que le plus difficile serait de faire comprendre et accepter à Marie Margaret les sentiments qui les liaient. Ces derniers jours, elles avaient un peu oublié cet aspect de leur histoire . Mais il faudrait revenir à Storybrook et « affronter » les regards du village et de belle-maman Snow.

Regina , laissant Emma reprendre son souffle après son étranglement au pancake, prit la parole. :

- « nous savons que tu as parlé à Marie Margaret, Henri, et tu ne pouvais pas savoir.. mais pour le moment, elle ne sait pas .. à quel point nous avons.. euh.. nous sommes ... »

Elle laissa les mots en suspens.

Cherchant le meilleur pour exprimer ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle faisait un mouvement circulaire avec les doigts comme pour s'aider à trouver le bon, parant son visage d'un sourire crispé.

Emma la regardait se débattre avec elle même.

Elle souriait, curieuse de savoir comment Regina qualifierait cette relation naissante.

Henri était suspendu au lèvres de sa mère, haussant les sourcils comme pour appeler les mot plus vite. Il n'était pas habitué à la voir si troublée et sans voix.

Regina regardait alternativement les deux visages qui scrutaient le moindre mouvement de ses lèvres en attendant la suite.

Regina finit par sourire

- « Ça vous fait rire , hein ?! tous les deux... »

- « Alors, Regina, nous sommes quoi ? » insista Emma.

- « ..et bien chère Emma, je ne répondrais pas …sous ces regard inquisiteurs... »

Henri souriait, et retrouvait sa mère, jouant les dures .

Emma s'approcha de Regina et déposa un baiser, un tout petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

Henri fit la grimace.

- « C'est marrant parce qu'hier ça ne me faisait rien , mais depuis que je me souviens , je trouve ça bizarre.. de vous voir … ensemble... »

- « Et bien il va falloir t'y habituer mon grand... » répondit Emma en recommençant .

La matinée fut calme.

Emma avait des choses à régler, elle était partie si vite de New York.

Regina et Henri en profitèrent pour passer un peu de temps tous les deux.

Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir réussi à mettre sa mère devant une console de jeu et essayait de renouveler l'expérience.

Emma, au téléphone souriait en voyant son fils négocier avec une Regina qui reprenait son rôle de mère très à cœur, presque trop à en croire le regard d'Henri en train de l'écouter disserter sur les méfaits d'un telle activité.

Au bout d'un moment , Emma les rejoint et leur dit qu'elle avait à leur parler.

- « Henri, Regina, je viens de passer quelques coup de fils et j'en ai encore deux important à passer.

Un qui concerne mon travail ici, et un à propos de cet appartement. Je voudrais votre avis, à tous les deux sur ce que je dois faire. »

Regina sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle savait que ce moment finirait par arriver. Celui où des choix et des décisions devraient être prises.

Elle hocha la tête et regarda vers Henri qui prit la parole.

- « tu veux savoir quoi ? »

- « Henri, est ce que tu veux rester vivre ici ,ou bien.. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question, et Regina n'eut pas le temps d'avoir peur de la réponse de son fils.

- « non, je veux rentrer chez nous, je veux rentrer à Storybrook.. avec.. maman » dit il en regardant Regina « et toi ..maman. » dit-il à Emma.

- »Regina ? Tu crois que.. »

- « je crois que tu peux rendre l'appartement, et démissionner immédiatement. »

- « OK, ce sera Storybrook alors.. »

Emma passa donc le reste de la journée à régler tout ça.

Avec Henri, ils trièrent les affaires qu'ils voulaient emmener.

Elles se résumaient à peu de choses finalement : Des vêtements, des livres, et les jeux et jouets d'Henri.

Tout le reste, les meubles faisait partie de la location.

Henri emballa soigneusement sa console, caressant toujours l'espoir de convertir sa mère.

Regina, elle, calma son excitation en faisant des courses et en cuisinant, à la grandes joies des papilles des deux autres.

Elle avait dévalisé l'épicier italien du coin de la rue et essayait de persuader Emma qu'il fallait absolument ramener « des vivres et des mets de qualités » à Storybrook. Qu'elle en aurait besoin pour supporter les assauts de reproches de Belle maman Snow dès que celle serait au courant.

La soirée arriva très vite.

Ils dînèrent, copieusement et décidèrent que le retour à Storybrook se ferait le lendemain, dès que l'agence serait passer pour faire le tour de l'appartement.

Henri alla assez tôt au lit. Sa nuit agitée et trop courte l'avait épuisé.

Ses deux mères l'embrassèrent et malgré son âge , il accepta de se faire border.

Une fois seule avec Regina, Emma lui prit la main et se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement.

- « Suis moi »

Regina fronça les sourcils, - « Où allons nous ? Et Henri ? »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, il a l'habitude, il saura où on est , s'il nous cherche »

Elle ouvrit le chemin jusqu'à une porte dans le couloir, et elles montèrent deux étages.

Elle ouvrit une porte:

- « Tada ! »

Regina se rendit compte qu'elle était sur le toit terrasse de l'immeuble.

Les habitants l'avaient aménagée et avait rendus l'endroit magnifique et très cosy.

- « Viens.. »

Emma indiqua un siège à Regina et pris place à ses côté.

La vue était sublime. New York s'étalait sous leur yeux, avec ses lumières et sa vie nocturne.

Elles ne parlèrent pas pendant plusieurs minutes.

Regina , sans se tourner questionna , d'une voix douce et montrant un peu d'inquiétude.

- « tu es sure ? »

- « Sure de quoi ? »

- « Que tu veux quitter tout ça ? Rentrer à Storybrook. »

- « Je n'ai pas l'impression de quitter quelque chose Regina, mais d'avoir trouver enfin ce que je cherche depuis toujours. »

Regina serra la main d'Emma pour montrer qu'elle l'entendait et la comprenait.

- « Tu n'a pas froid » s'inquiéta Emma.

Regina se contenta de secouer la tête pour répondre.

Elle ne quittait pas l'horizon des yeux, ivre de toute cette activité, de ces bruits.

Emma la laissa dans ses pensées.

Elle même repensait au chemin parcouru en quelques jours.

Elle repensait à leur premier baiser dans la cuisine.

A la première fois qu'elle avait caresser cette peau.

Elle revoyait le corps de Regina , se cambrer sous ses mains.

Elle sentait la température montée , ainsi que le rouge à ses joues.

Elle ne repoussa pas ces idées, et s'y replongea aussitôt.

- « Une famille... »

Emma sortit brutalement de ses pensées en ayant entendu Regina murmurer.

- « quoi ? » interrogea-t-elle

Regina répéta un peu plus fort et en la regardant cette fois.

- « Une famille.. toute à l'heure, quand je cherchais à qualifier ce que nous étions... ce que nous avions...et bien nous sommes une famille... Toi, Henri et moi, nous sommes une famille. Vous êtes ma famille .» dit elle avec des trémolos dans la voix.

* * *

next : retour à Storybrook et retrouvaille avec Belle Maman Snow !


End file.
